Hilo negro del destino
by Darkfox99
Summary: Un asesino profesional reencarna en el mundo de naruto, bendecido con un kinjutsu especial para poder sobrevivir en ese terrible mundo, manipulara y engañara a las personas con tal de sobrevivir , ven y descubre los cambio que este hombre realizara en el narutoverse Jiongu, mokuton, tenseigan, reencarnacion
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En Las profundidades de una cueva se encontraba un túnel que daba a la entrada de una guarida secreta , el lugar era oscuro y sombrío solo iluminado por unas velas encendidas cada ciertos metros, las paredes tenían tallado espirales como de serpientes y de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos aterradores y de sufrimiento, en lo más profundo de este laberinto había una habitación llena de muchos aparatos con forma de cilindros grandes que estaban llenos de algún liquido que burbujeaba, dentro de estos se podría ver la silueta del cuerpo de un infante recién nacido que estaba conectado a cientos de cables que le proporcionaba asistencia vital, cada maquina enviaba información a una computa central en la cual un joven de lentes se encontraba tecleando y revisando la información

"orochimaru-sama todos los cálculos ya han sido verificados y todo esta correcto podemos proseguir con el plan" dijo el joven sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

"perfecto kabuto pronto me estaré acercando cada vez mas en mi búsqueda de la inmortalidad" dijo un hombre lambiéndose los labios con una anormal larga lengua

"Orochimaru-sama disculpe mi rudeza pero ¿me preguntaba para que necesita tantos infantes a de más de el sujeto especial 01 si ya tiene el jutsu prohibido que robo en su huida de konoha?" Preguntó el joven intrigado viendo todas las cápsulas en especial una grande en frente de ellos el cual había un niño pequeño que se asemejaba al hombre nombrado

"Kabuto mi joven aprendiz todavía te falta mucha experiencia, un jutsu tan delicado y peligroso como es la **Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo(** _Fushi Tensei_ ) el cual se vasa en manipular tu propia alma para transferirla a otros cuerpos puede ser muy peligroso si llega a fallar por eso se necesitan sujetos de prueba antes de que yo lo realice en mi cuerpo y este seguro de que ningún inconveniente suceda , en cuanto al sujeto especial 01 en un prueba para saber si el jutsu si puede ser utilizado en mi cuerpo y no halla ningún rechazó por eso lo cree a base de mi ADN para que así sea lo mas semejante y parecido a mi, si el sujeto sobrevive me da mas seguridad y probabilidades de que también funcione en mi cuerpo original" dijo el hombre acercándose a la maquina que contenía su "hijo" o mejor dicho su clon

Había pasado por mucho durante estos años en búsqueda de su inmortalidad y logro encontrar un jutsu en los pergaminos prohibidos de konoha y comenzó a experimentar en humanos tratando de perfeccionarlo aunque tuvo un inconveniente con el viejo hokage lo descubrió y tuvo que escapar de konoha, eso ya no tenia importancia en estos momentos ya esta casi todo culminado, solo faltaba realizas las ultimas pruebas para estar seguro, el jutsu funcionaba transfiriendo su alma al de un cuerpo diferente pero para esta seguro el pensaba traer almas de personas fallecidas y probarlas en los cuerpos de los infantes en búsqueda de algún rechazo , como en cualquier caso científico todo se trataba de prueba y error para estar seguro

"kabuto es hora de comenzar" dijo el hombre mientras se mordía un dedo y comenzó a realizar un sinfín de sellos con sus manos a una velocidad enorme y golpe su palma en el suelo, garabatos o jeroglíficos comenzaron a emerger desde su ubicación extendiéndose a cada una de las maquinas y cubriéndolas, los infantes en cada una de las máquinas comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente mientras emergía una luz en cada uno de ellos cegando a las personas

De repente una cápsula estallo enviando el fluido mezclado con tinte rojo por todos lados, ya no había rastro del infante por ningún lado como si hubiera estallado desde adentro, varias cápsulas comenzaron a estallar al tiempo dejando un desastre total de fluidos y sangre en el suelo

"Kabuto toma nota de todos los datos que muestra la maquina" dijo el hombre siniestro mirando todas las cápsulas y fijándose especifica mente en el sujeto de prueba 01 el era el mas importante de todos, si su integración con el alma extranjera se completaba estaría mas cerca de su plan a la inmortalidad

El joven obedeció y tomo nota de cada cosa que pasaba por el monitor, varias cápsulas siguieron estallando hasta que poco a poco la luz y los movimientos erráticos comenzaron a calmarse, toda la habitación estaba completamente manchada en sangre, pedazos de órganos se podían ver en algunos lugares, cruel fue el destino de estos pobres instantes que no pudieron hacer nada sino morir

"informe" dijo el hombre siniestro con severidad

"según los datos de los 50 sujetos de prueba solamente 5 sobrevivieron, pero el sujeto de prueba 01 mostró una taza de asimilación del 99% el experimento a sido un éxito" dijo el joven entusiasmado por su amo

"Excelente kabuto" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cápsula 01 y miraba al infante que abrió los ojos de improvisto y lo miraba fijamente con firmeza , pero pronto el infante volvió a cerrar los ojos y se fue a un estado de letargo

"que secretos, conocimientos y jutsus guardara este intrigantes ser, kabuto traslada los sujetos de prueba a otra base secreta debemos estar moviéndonos constantemente konoha todavía me busca sin descanso en especial ese idiota de jiraiya no podemos arriesgar los sujetos debemos monitoréalos en caso de que tengan algún efecto secundario posterior a la prueba " dijo el hombre mientras se lambia nuevamente con su extraña lengua Y abandonaba el lugar

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión , un hombre mayor estaba muriendo mientras se desangraba de forma descomunal, se encontraba tirado en un suelo prácticamente destruido y le faltaba sus piernas y un brazo por cada segundo que pasaba el hombre sentía que su vida se estaba escapando

"maldita sea así es como voy a morir, como me lo esperaba la organización no dejaría que me retirara sabiendo tanto de ellos pero no esperaba que me traicionaran de esta forma tan deshonrosa, incluso mato a todo mi escuadrón sin que ellos tuvieran algo que ver" pensó el hombre mientras su mente se nublaba

De pronto una distorsión en el espacio se abrió y una mano traslucida aterradora de color morado llena de tatuajes como escritura asiática emergió del lugar

"asi que este es el fin, el dios de la muerte viene por mi, no me arrepiento de nada aun si boy al infierno , bueno quizás de una cosa por haberme dejado manipular y traicionar de esa forma si por alguna razón logro tener otra vida juro que no me dejare manipular nuevamente me guiaré por lo que yo decida y matare a todo aquel que me contradiga" pensó el hombre en sus últimos momentos de agonía cuando finalmente la mano espectral toco su cuerpo pero no paro hay, la mano siguió adelante y perforo su cuerpo mientras el sentía un indescriptible dolor , la mano comenzó a retraerse y el sintió como si algo estuviera jalando y desgarrando su alma cualquier otra persona no hubiera podido soportar semejante dolor , solo el que había pasado por innumerables torturas y entrenamiento pudo soportarlo e incluso con eso casi sucumbe al dolor , pronto la mano emergió completamente de mi cuerpo mientras jalaba lo que parecía un espectro y pude ver como mi visión se alejaba de lo que era mi cuerpo, pude verlo hay tirado con las extremidades faltantes y quemaduras graves en todos lados, cada vez mas me acercaba a la distorsión y me alejaba de mi cuerpo sin que me pudiera resistir , y finalmente atravesamos la distorsión y los único que logre ver fue la total y pura oscuridad mientras mi conciencia se apagó total mente


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera flotando en la nada, no respiraba, no sentía hambre y ninguno de mis sentidos funcionaba , no sabia por cuanto tiempo estuve aquí , mi sentido del tiempo me fallaba pudo haber sido unos pocos minutos pero se sentía como una eternidad mientras flotaba en la nada , me dio tiempo para recordad toda mi vida, fui un niño que nació en un país pobre y en conflicto donde los criminales y asesinos abundaban, mi madre era una prostituta de los barrios bajo y no sabia quien era mi padre, probablemente uno de los tantos clientes de mi madre, de niño debido a la pobreza pasaba mucho tiempo en las calles robando y buscando la forma de conseguir alimento, hacia cualquier tarea que me encargaban los gánster y distribuidores de droga para poder conseguir algo de dinero, robar, engañar, mover la droga de un lugar a otro, la policía no sospechaba mucho de los niños y salía fácil de cualquier problema , pero un día cuando llegue a la habitación pequeña que mi madre alquilaba para vivir y trabajar no la encontré mas, por varios días busque por todos lados pero mis esfuerzos no dieron frutos , probablemente se había metido con algún mafioso y la había borrado de la existencia o quizás no había pagado alguna deuda de drogas y se encontraba en el fondo del mar o un río , la cuestión es que ahora era un niño muy joven sin familiares y sin dinero que tenia que vivir en las calles , pero lamentablemente la vida fue muy dura, no pude salir adelante y en poco tiempo me encontraba en un callejos de los barrios pobres tirado en el piso y muriendo de hambre , las calles no son para niños indefensos, cuando pensé que iba a ser mi fin una persona que salio de un auto completamente negro me recogió mientras estaba a punto de morir

El tiempo paso y lo que descubrí fue que el hombre trabajaba para una entidad que se hacia llamar a si mismos como la "organización" se trataba de un grupo de terroristas o mercenarios que se encargaban de hacer los trabajo sucios de la alta sociedad, cuando necesitaban eliminar a algún gobernante o magnate que amenazaba con los intereses de alguna persona rica y poderosa esta sencillamente contrataba los servicio de la organización para eliminar al enemigo de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastros

Y la razón de por que me salvo el hombre era sencilla, mano de obra barata , un niño sin familiares sin seres queridos que vivía en lo mas bajo de la sociedad no pasaría nada si desaparecía , nadie preguntaría por el , y nadie le importaría su paradero, así se había echó con cientos de niños durante muchos años si alguno moría sencillamente seria remplazados con otro niño de la calle, y nadie se daría cuenta

Dicha organización era muy poderosa trabajaba a nivel mundial asesinando a cualquier objetivo si se le pagaba la suma correcta, si algún jeque de medio oriente no vendía sus tierra ricas en petróleo sencillamente contrataban a la organización y asesinaban a la persona tomando todo de ellos a la fuerza, si algún político estaba en descuerdo con algún enemigo pagaba la suma y su problema seria resuelto y algunos otros ejemplos

Los niños serian entrenados en el arte de la guerra y el asesinado desde artes marciales hasta tácticas militares todo para poder cumplir la misión. Debido a que no tenia donde ir me esforcé en tratar de sobrevivir pase por innumerables tortura y entrenamiento y vi como cada día algún niño desaparecía y no se volvería a ver y seria remplazado rápidamente, uno momentos en los que pude morir pero con mi perseverancia logre sobrevivir y salir adelante

Cuando me hice adulto y termine mi entrenamiento comencé a realizar misiones para la organización , cientos y cientos de mición matando terroristas, políticos corruptos, narcotraficante y así paso el tiempo cada día me hacia mas fuerte mas eficaz en el asesinato todo debido a que encaje perfectamente solo tenia que seguir las ordenes y seria recompensado enormemente

Pasaron los años y me volví una de las mejores personas en completar las misiones , mi porcentaje de éxito era muy elevado tanto que me convertí en el líder de uno de los grupos de elite que se encargaba de hacer las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas , pero aun así yo las completaba , pero poco a poco con el paso del tiempo me empezó a aburrir y cansarme de la organización, me arte de la sangre y que mi vida todos los días este en riesgo, mi cuerpo se había vuelto viejo y se estaba debilitando debido a la edad y decidí que después de la ultima misión me retiraría mejor dicho escaparía la organización, este no es un lugar en el cual puedas entrar y salir de forma fácil

Ya tenia todo planeado dinero ahorrado y un lugar escondido y alejado de la sociedad solo faltaba terminar una ultima misión

Seria un trabajo fácil, algo que ya habíamos hecho muchas veces con mi grupo de elite, solo seria eliminar a algún líder político de un país militarizado en Asia que estaba amenazando con utilizar bombas atómicas contra cualquiera que se interfiriera con el, solo sería entrar en el país y dirigirnos al lugar del objetivo y eliminarlo , todo había salido perfecto la infiltración se logró sin ningún contratiempo ubicamos el objetivo en un edificio del gobierno y lo eliminamos completamente, así era la eficiencia de mi escuadrón de elite , solo faltaba realizar una ultima tares eliminar toda evidencia que los entrelazara con la organización , y eso sería con el aparato que cargaba en una maleta una bomba pequeña pero potente destruiría completamente el edificio sin dejar un rastro solo faltaba activarla y escapar del lugar en los 5 minutos de tiempo que tenia el arma cronometrada hasta su detonación , pero algo que no planee sucedió, de alguna forma la organización se entero de que planeaba desertar y no me podían dejar ir yo sabia mucho sobre ello información muy confidencial , así que ellos me traicionaron , active la bomba pero desafortunadamente en el cronometro aparecieron solo unos pocos segundos antes de su detonación, no fueron los minutos que se supone debía tener para que pudiéramos salir, todos nos miramos con incredulidad sin poder hacer nada simplemente tratar de Salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible, y así llego mi muerte la bomba estallo al poco tiempo sin dejarnos escapatoria trate de saltar por una ventana pero no lo logre , vi como pedazos de mis camaradas salían volando debido a la onda de choque y yo perdí varias extremidades pero aun si sobreviví a la explosión no lo lograría a la hemorragia

Mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hasta mi muerte me preguntaba que era esa mano espectral que me arrebato lo que supuse fue mi alma y me dejo en este lugar, acaso seria el siclo de la reencarnación que enseñan culturas asiáticas o era la mano del mismísimo lucifer

Pero mis preguntas no pudieron ser contestadas por que una luz comenzó a iluminar poco a poco todo el lugar segándome completamente

Algo cambio bruscamente, podía sentir mi entorno nueva mente pero me sentía cansado y débil me forcé a abrir los ojos para analizar mi entorno, pude ver que estaba en una especie de cápsula llena de liquido que me mantenía flotando trate de ver mas lejos y pronto vi a un hombre parado en frente de la cápsula cristalina , debido a mis muchos años de experiencia en batalla pude sentir que este hombre era peligroso y desagradable , su piel era pálida su cabello largo y liso de tono negro pero lo mas extraño eran sus ojos , un iris de color dorado o ámbar que a su ves tenían una pupila vertical como la de un anal salvaje , lo mas desagradable fue cuando saco su anormal y larga lengua lambiéndose

Definitivamente esa maldita lengua debería estar en los récord guinness pensé con algo de repulsión, algo me estaba dando escalofríos en mi espalda esto no era normal en mi que había afrontado la muerte cientos de veces, este hombre me daba la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado se parecía a alguien pero no lograba distinguirlo bien mi mente estaba confusa por alguna razón

Pero pronto volví a sentirme exhausto y mis párpados no pudieron mantenerse abierto por mas que intentara , pero antes de caer inconsciente logre escuchar al hombre hablar en un idioma diferente mientras salía del lugar , entendí que seria trasladado por que dicho hombre esta siendo perseguido y no podía permanecer mas tiempo en el lugar

Se preguntaran como pude entenderlo, es debido que fui entrenado en diversos idiomas cuando estaba en la organización , para poder completar las misiones o infiltrarse perfectamente era necesario saber otros idiomas y este que hablo el hombre se parecía mucho al japonés de mi mundo , pronto me sentí muy cansado y no pude estar consiente por mas tiempo y todo volvió estar oscuro nuevamente

 **2 año después**

A pasado un tiempo pero e averiguado mucho incluso estando cautivo en esta cápsula , lo primero y lo que mas me a costado asimilar era que había renacido en el universo de naruto,

Me preguntan como, no lose, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que orochimaru tiene algo que ver en esto, probablemente fui arrastrado en uno de sus locos experimentos

Estuve algo preocupado al comienzo por que no sabia en que tiempo había nacido, si muchos años antes o después del canon de la serie, era peligroso por que no sabia que había sucedido en tiempos antiguos o lo que puede suceder en el futuro y eso seria un poco desfavorable para mi , lo mas importante en la guerra era el conocimiento

Pero pronto me relaje ya que un mes después de haber renacido un joven de gafas entro corriendo a la habitación en donde estaba mi cápsula, informándole a orochimaru que el kyubi había sido liberado hace unos días y que había destruido una gran parte de la aldea pero que gracias al cuarto hokage el lo detuvo y lo sello , así que yo era un mes o mas mayor que naruto en la serie original eso me alegro ya que podía planear mis movidas a futuro un poco.

Se estará preguntando como yo un hombre de guerra sabia tanto de una serie extranjera de anime pues es muy sencillo de responder se llama , traumas mentales, pasar tanto tiempo en la guerra matando gente por mas duro que seas te va volviendo loco de a poco y para evitar esto nos indicaron que debíamos encontrar algo que mantuviera nuestra mente alejada de esos pensamientos para poder evitar que se dañe nuestras mentes , mis compañeros de grupo tenían diferentes gustos para alejarse de esos traumas mentales uno le gustaba drogarse y elevar su mente, a otro le gustaba tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres hasta más no poder, a otros le gustaba el alcohol y otros los juegos de asar, los métodos eran muy variados todo con tal de mantener la mente alejada de la guerra y en mi caso opte por distraerme con el anime me entretenía y me relajaba y uno de. Mis favoritos era la serie de naruto y por eso sabia tanto de ella , un ejemplo en este mundo era kakashi , sarutobi y jiraiya que le gustaba leer pornografía y maito guy se expresaba de una forma no normal, asuma fumaba cigarrillos muchos otros ejemplos

Bueno siguiendo con el tema otra cosa que descubrí es que soy el hijo de orochimaru o mas bien un clon de el para verificar el éxito de uno de sus experimentos esto lo descubrí por que pude verme en el reflejo del vidrio de la cápsula era prácticamente idéntico como un orochimaru pequeño mis ojos de un color dorado solo que sin la pupila rasgada y la piel blanca y pálida , en cuanto el experimento logre sobrevivir hasta este día

meces atrás mi cuerpo seguía creciendo ya que era el de un bebe y pude ver en mis tiempos cocientes que habían 4 cápsulas mas aparte de mi pero con el tiempo solo quede yo ellas explotaban espontáneamente aventando sangre y tripas por todos lados matando el infante en el interior esto probablemente era un efecto secundario del jutsu y por eso orochimaru me monitoreaba constantemente en algunas ocasiones logre sentir como mi alma esta siendo rechazada por el cuerpo en el que me encontraba tratando de expulsarme pero yo logre resistir con mi mente y alma superior de un adulto y e logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento y parece que e tomado completo control del cuerpo ya que ya no trata de expulsarme

Durante este año no me e quedado quieto en mi cautiverio me centre en volverme fuerte y crecer ya que todavía era un niño pequeño , me centre en utilizar la energía que se encontraba en mi interior la magia del chakra para fortalecer mi cuerpo para que se desarrollara rápidamente , uní niño pequeño no podría lograr utilizar su chakra debido a su mente sin desarrollar y su cuerpo débil pero yo no era un niño sino un adulto, forcé el chakra para que se dirigiera a mis células y me ayudara a crecer , se preguntaran como yo puedo manejar el chakra pues la respuesta es que cuando estaba entrenando en la organización en el arte del asesinato con el dinero que ellos tenian nos llevaron a un templo de monjes guerreros en las profundidades del himalaya en ese lugar nos enseñaron a controlar nuestro chi o ki , aunque por alguna razón en la tierra esa energía era muy escasa practicante nula al manipular la poca cantidad de chi interno podíamos ser un 10 o 15 % mas fuertes o ágiles y durante una mision de asesinato ese factor ayudaba mucho en la victoria

Y esa esa es una de las diferencias con este mundo el chakra acá esta muy desarrollado prácticamente abunda en todos lados , yo deduje que esto se debió a un factores externo el cual era kaguya y el shiju , debido a ellos el chakra en este mundo se desarrollo exponencialmente de generación en generación a tal punto que sasuke un niño de 11 o 12 años podía romper rocas fácilmente con apretar su mano que en mi mundo un hombre adulto y entrenado nunca podría lograr

Hoy algo diferente sucedió orochimaru se acerco a la cápsula y espicho un botón y al instante los fluidos que me mantenían a flote comenzaron a drenarse , el cristal se barrio dejando me cara a cara con el sannin

"Kukuku, que interesante no me tiene miedo" río orochimaru de forma desagradable mientras yo lo encaraba , había pasado por incontables momentos en el que casi muero, la muerta ya no es un miedo para mi, trate de liberarme y aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar pero estaba sujeto por unos tubos en mi cuerpo el cual me monitoreaban y me daban sustento mientras estaba en el liquido

"eres un sujeto de prueba muy interesante, pero ya me estoy aburriendo de este lugar y quiero salir, aunque gracias a ti e logrado perfeccionar mi jutsu de inmortalidad y mereces una recompensa o mejor dicho una oportunidad , pensaba matarte y deshacerme de ti pero me acorde de un experimento mas que tenia guardado en caso de emergencia si mi plan fallaba y me parece un desperdicio si no lo pruebo al menos una vez , si sobrevives o no es tu decisión pero esto es mejor que morir miserablemente" dijo el hombre frente a mi mientras sacaba un frasco que contenía una sustancia negra como de hilos pero de pronto la sustancia comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida tratando de romper el frasco hacia mi dirección

"parece que le gustas" dijo con una sonrisa desagradable

"¿ _que es eso?"_ logre pronunciar por primera vez con mi voz que sonaba rasposa y seca debido a que no la había usado antes , esa cosa me daba un mal presentimiento

"asi que podías hablar, kukuku, as superado mis expectativas y como recompensa te lo diré antes de que mueras, esto en el frasco es un jutsu prohibido que conseguí de un hombre llamado kakuzu en el pasado tratando de buscar otras alternativas en mi meta de la inmortalidad y escuche del hombre que había luchado con. El primer hokaje y todavía se encontraba vivo, lo busque y lo encontré aunque el hombre era muy agresivo y reacio a compartir su secreto tenia una debilidad la codicia y la avaricia y con el dinero suficiente para comprar una o dos montañas logre persuadir al hombre para que me regalara una muestra de su jutsu , y después de algunas modificaciones y experimentos logre mejorar un poco la técnica ya que la original era muy agresiva y mortal las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas casi nulas así que la trasforme para que aceptara mejor mi ADN convirtiéndola en una criatura simbiótica que necesitará el cuerpo de un anfitrión para poder sobrevivir aunque todavía las posibilidades de sobrevivir son muy bajas así que suerte" dijo el hombre y sin dejarme responder algo la mano que sostenía el frasco con el ser extraño se movía a una velocidad inimaginable no pude ni verla , solo pude sentirla cuando havia perforado mi pecho directo donde estaba mi corazón , mire como la mano seguía dentro de mi y el hombre daba una sonrisa aterradora y un sonido como de cristales partiéndose se escuchó dentro de mi y lo siguiente que exprímete fue la cosa mas dolorosa que había vivido hasta el momento

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

 **DOLOR**

Esa era la única cosa que estaba en mi mente ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el sujeto sacó su mano de mi pecho y la limpiaba con un trapo Y miraba fijamente el proceso de tortura

Al momento que el destruyo el frasco la sustancia se avalando sobre mi corazón y lo perforo como si se trata de cientos de agujas devorándolo, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos erráticos e involuntario como si estuviera convulsionando mi vista se nublo y se volvió borrosa luego comenzó a expandirse o extenderse desde el corazón a todos los lados perforando y consumiendo todo a su paso carne tejidos huesos órganos , todo era perforado y consumido célula a célula

Tal fue mi dolor que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando una alarma fuerte comenzó a sonar en el cuarto y estruendosas explosiones y movimientos de tierra se sintieron haciendo que orochimaru quitara la vista de mi mientras estaba sufriendo la agonía mas terrible de mi vida convulsionando como un loco

"orochimaru-sama tenemos graves problemas, es jiraiya" grito kabuto mientras salía de un pasillo oscuro y le mostraba una pantalla digital que mostraba a un hombre de cabello blanco con una ropa roja y gris que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso matando cualquier guardia que trataba detenerlo, lo extraño es que traía a dos seres que estaban en sus hombros y tenían las formas de ranas ancianas un macho y una hembra y lo mas extraño era el rostro del sujeto que tenia apariencia animal con verrugas y una nariz prominente y ancha y debajo de sus ojos tenia una marcas rojas que abarcaban gran parte de su rostro

"kukuku, maldito jiraiya esta usando senjutsu, esto es serio probablemente se entero que sigo usando experimentación con niños, a el le desagrada mucho eso, si me encuentra probablemente no me dejara vivir" dijo orochimaru algo serio

"Lamentablemente no pude terminar de ver el nuevo experimento pero con los datos guardados es suficiente si sobreviví sera un milagro , kabuto empaca lo mas importante y comienza la secuencia de auto destrucción" dijo el hombre mientras salía por un pasaje secreto y su secuas obedecía tecleando algo en la pantalla

Mientras yo seguía sufriendo tratando de resistir lo mas que podía sentía como si mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando o desintegrando desde dentro , cualquier persona normal ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo , una explosión emergió de una pared derrumbándola y de esta emergió el intruso

"Maldito orochimaru donde estas?, esta vez no te salvarás" grito el hombre enfurecido revisando el lugar pero no encontró nada, el hombre estaba iracundo su amigo casi su hermano había echo experimentos horribles con personas de la aldea y había huido y luego un tiempo después con su red de espionaje descubrió otra guarida en la cual encontraron muchas cápsulas con restos de infantes muerto, ya no podía permitir que la maldad siguiera viviendo incluso si se trataba de el

" tranquilo muchacho ya se debió haber ido con mi senjutsu puedo decir que ya esta lejos llegamos muy tarde, mejor revisa ese lugar detecto una firma de vida a ya" dijo la rana masculina mientras el hombre se acerco

"maldito no te lo perdonare "dijo jiraiya mientras apretaba su puño muy fuerte haciendo que sangrara

"pobre niño que cosas tan atroces le abra echó, esto no es aceptable debemos salvarlo" dijo la rana hembra mientras el hombre se acerco y trato de liberarme

Pero cuando estaba a unos paso de tocarme sentí como la sustancia casi me hacia devorado completamente y muchos hilos salieron de mis manos y piernas desgarrando la piel y tratando de atacar al hombre este salto asia atrás evitando ser atrapado

"Es peligroso no es una cosa normal" fijo el hombre angustiado mientras me miraba sufrir pero no podía acercarse los hilos no lo permitían

Pronto terminaría faltaba poco ,podía sentirlo cuando muchos hilos salieron de mi boca desgarrando los costados de mis mejillas pero poco a poco mis espasmos erráticos comenzaron a calmarse y no pude soportarlo mas y caí en la inconsciencia

"los hilos se están calmando es tu oportunidad agarra el niño y escapa ahora no sabemos cuanto soportara esta guarida" dijo la rana hembra

El hombre sujeto al niño y lo libero mientras salían del lugar a toda prisa

"Jiraiya míralo bien acaso es su hijo" dijo el sapo mayor

" no se decirte pa , se parecen mucho casi idénticos, me hace recordar cuando éramos niños, pero en caso de que si lo sea el lo va pagar muy caro, nos dirigimos hacia konoha


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba mirando mi reflejo en un espejo ya han transcurrido 2 años desde que jiraiya me encontró y me llevo a konoha, debido a que no tenia familiares y el hokage y jiraiya estaban muy ocupados decidieron dejarme en un orfanato , no podían hacerse cargo de mi, el primero por que era el hokage y tenia muchas obligaciones con su cargo además que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la aldea había sido casi destruidas por el kyubi y todavía necesitaba muchas reparaciones y planificaciones, el debía proteger a toda la aldea lo que le quitaba mucho tiempo y por el otro sujeto jiraiya el tenia que estar constantemente en movimiento manteniendo actualizada su red de espionaje y protegiendo a konoha de los invasores y espías

Aunque esto me beneficio mucho ya que no tendría a alguien muy poderoso vigilando mis actos, de ves en cuando un ninja vendría a visitarme pero era muy raro ya que en el momento la aldea necesitaba mucha mano de obra de los ninjas ya que durante el ataque muchos ninjas murieron y estaban escasos de personal

Mire mi reflejo y solo se me vino una palabra a mi mente "orochimaru", soy la viva copia de ese hombre en estos momentos me veo exactamente como el pero de niño, el recuerdo mas parecido que tengo de el durante la seria era cuando los padres de orochimaru murieron y el estaba junto a el hokage y encontraron la muda de escamas de la serpiente blanca , esa el la imagen mas parecida , pero yo tenia unas pequeñas diferencias primero serian mis ojos, mis escleróticas no eran del color blanco normal sino de un tono negro oscuro y mi iris todavía seguía siendo de color dorado pero ya no tenia pupila, esta estaba ausente, yo teorice que estos cambios se debían al proceso de transformación. Que pase cuando orochimaru me incrustó la sustancia negra en mi corazón, la cual ya se que se trata del kinjutsu de takigakure el **"jiongu"**

Kakuzo tenia casi los mismos rasgos en los ojos solo que envés de esclerótica negra la de el era de color rojo y a sus iris también le faltaban las pupilas, las diferencia de colores yo teorice que se debían a que mi **jiongu** era diferente al original ya que orochimaru había experimentado con este para que su cuerpo lo aceptara mejor aun así las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas y por eso el sannin no la utilizo como un atajo para su inmortalidad y la había descartado

Otra diferencia seria en mis mejillas, durante la transformación hubieron cambios muy radicales en mi cuerpo ya que no tenia carne o músculos ni huesos todo había sido consumido y remplazado por los hilos del jiongu y estos salieron por mi boca desgarrando mis mejillas, pero cuando el proceso se estabilizó el propio jiongu cosió esas heridas cerca de mi boca , ahora tenia las mismas cicatrices de costuras de kakuzu en las mejillas aunque un poco mas pequeñas y de color negro oscuro

" _ **Anfitrión, algo se acerca"**_ dijo una vos algo oscura y siniestra

Cuando escuche esto me coloque el tapabocas que me había dado el orfanato para cubrir las heridas de mi mejilla ya que según ellos asustaba a los otros niños y los traumatizaban con mi desagradable apariencia , , este era el mismo que utilizaba kakashi pero de color negro

"que haces adentro escondido como una rata sucia, sal afuera con los otros niños para poder vigilarte" dijo bruscamente una de las supervisoras en el orfanato

No respondí nada a su tono grosero simplemente salí del orfanato al jardín del lugar en el cual se encontraban barios niños jugando alegremente , pero mientras salí todos me miraron con desagrado y se alejaron de mi , como ya estaba acostumbrado a esto y no le daba importancia , soy un adulto y estoy infantiles actos no me afectaban en nada, solo fui y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, esto no era un acto de pereza sino todo lo contrario estaba meditando y moldeando mi chakra en el interior solo que de una forma algo disimulada si alguien me viera pensaría que solo soy un holgazán descansando

Se preguntaran de ¿Por qué los niños y la cuidadora me trataban de esa forma?, era por mi apariencia me parecía mucho a orochimaru, y la mayoría de adulto lo conoció cuando este era niño y pronto muchos rumores se esparcieron por toda la aldea de que el hijo bastardo del sannin de las serpientes se encontraba en el orfanato , y pronto el odio y disgusto de muchas personas se dirigieron hacia mi y estos a su ves le decían a los niños que no se me acercarán ni jugaran con migo e incluso los incentivaban para que se metieran con migo y me molestaran, no los culpaba ni criticaba, muchos en la aldea habían sufrido y perdido a seres queridos en manos de orochimaru , desapareciendo a tanto niños como adultos y nunca se supo nada de ellos y todo ese odio y desprecio callo en lo que esos supusieron una forma de desahogarse y desquitarse del sannin de las serpientes que tanto los hizo sufrir, en una sola palabra me habían marginado y convertido en un paria, pero en mi mente de adulto eso no me afectaba para nada mi psique

Pronto mi meditación fue cortada por un niño entrometido y lleno de energía

" kuroito ¿Qué estas haciendo hay todo aburrido? Vamos a jugar" dijo una mancha amarilla irradiando energía, así es, ese es mi nuevo nombre en este mundo, en la oficina hokage me dieron ese nombre probablemente al ver mis hilos negros de mi cara, que poco ingenio , pero ese nombre es mejor que llamarse como el niño que estaba en frente de mi que era un ingrediente del ramen

Pronto abrí mis ojos desinteresadamente para encontrarme a un niño de cuatro años mirándome fijamente y muy cerca, su cabello era de color rubio su piel estaba algo bronceada o morena tenia ojos de color azul y unas peculiares marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas

"hola naruto solo estoy meditando, acaso no te mencione lo importante que es meditar para mejorar tu chakra"

"pero es tan aburrido quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo respirando, mejor vamos a jugar?" dijo el niño con mucha alegría

Así es, la persona frente a mi es el protagonista de este mundo naruto uzumaki, fue una fortuna para mi poder encontrarme con el tan temprano en la historia ya que si quería sobrevivir a este mundo tan cruel debía estar a su lado, admítanlo para poder sobrevivir lo que viene en el futuro debía estar a su lado y ayudarlo a mejorar,, este mundo solo es apto para aquellos que tienen buenos genes un civil cualquiera no podría sobrevivir y moriría rápidamente, solo aquellos que son de algún clan o tienen una cualidad especial lograran sobrevivir a todas las dificultades que vendrán en el futuro y este niño era mi plan , mi seguro para sobrevivir y por eso comenzó a manipularlo, esa era mi estrategia tenia que hacerme su amigo y acercarme a el

Fue muy fácil todos en la aldea lo odiaban y era un niño sin padres sin amor y sin amistades, su inseguridad y sentimientos estaban por los suelos, prácticamente era un niño que sufría de depresión y yo me aproveché de esa debilidad

Poco a poco comencé a acercarme a el siendo amable y amistoso , el estaba algo inseguro al comienzo ya que había sufrido mucho los sentimientos de odio y disgusto de la gente pero rápidamente me acepto mejor dicho me aproveche de el y el se aferro fuertemente a la primera y la única persona que le había mostrado cariño y amistad

Jugaba con el y siempre la pasábamos juntos , la cuidadora siempre le daba las sobras o casi nade de comida y yo le regalaba toda mi comida a el haciendo que se acercara mas a mi , aunque tampoco era mucho alimento lo que la cuidadora me daba a mi, lo complementaba cazando animales como conejos aves silvestres y jabalíes en el bosque, una cosa que descubrí es que ya no necesitaba ingerir alimentos debido al jiongu

" _ **no necesitamos recibir nutrientes inferiores del exterior , yo solo necesito chakra para vivir"**_

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo el jiongu y ahora yo era una maquina que no necesitaba comer para vivir mientras tuviera chakra mi cuerpo seguiría funcionando"

"no seas infantil naruto, siéntate y practica conmigo ya te dije que debes comenzar a entrenar mas temprano tu chakra ya que tienes mucho"

"que aburrido, pero solo si me prometes que jugaremos después de entrenar" dijo el niño con alegria

"Lo prometo" le dije y el niño se sentó imitando mi formar de meditar y comenzó a respirar en intervalos tratando de moldear su chakra interior

Yo no he estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que llegue, lo primero que hice fue retomar el control de mi cuerpo ya que después de que me implantaron el jiongu mis movimientos fueron atroces prácticamente volví a tener la capacidad motriz de un bebe ya que mis músculos , huesos y articulaciones habían desaparecido y solo tenia una maraña de hilos dentro de mi, así que fue difícil recuperar mi movimiento para que sea fluido y coherente , además de que todavía estoy en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño en crecimiento y necesitaba acostumbrarme a este así que comencé a practicar técnicas de combate que aprendí durante mi entrenamiento en la organización para mejorar mis capacidades motoras y motrices y seguir entrenando mi chakra ya que debido al jiongu ya no tenia músculos que me dieran mas fuerza , ya no podía hacer ejercicio y volverme mas fuerte, los músculos son células que después de entrenarlo se dañan y al regenerase estos vuelven mas fuertes dándonos mas fuerza física y resistencia , pero como ahora no tenia músculos sino hilos seria para mi imposible entrenar mi fuerza con métodos convencionales de exigencia física pero el jiongu me dio una solución

" _**me muevo gracias al chakra, y entre mas chakra tenemos mas fuerte seremos"**_

Eso fue lo que me dijo la criatura en mi interior y solo me e centrado en entrenar mi chakra para mejorar mis reservas y ser mas fuerte y esto me llevo a descubrir algo nuevo mientras entrenaba y es que ya no necesito dormir

" _ **mientras tengamos chakra seguiremos moviéndonos, ya no tienes esa necesidad fisiológica y anticuada que ustedes llaman dormir"**_

Eso fue lo que me dijo el jiongu dándome ventaja de poder entrenar durante la noche mientras los otros dormían eso es una gran ventaja ya que ahora podía estar despierto las 24 sin necesitar dormir y poder entrenar todo el tiempo

Además estaba poniendo en practica mi plan de supervivencia a futuro entrenando a naruto, el principal problema de este niño es que su chakra es enorme debido a todos sus rasgos genéticos y además de la criatura gigante dentro de el y si yo quería que no sucediera como en la serie que era un inservible solo hasta después de que entrena con jiraiya debía ayudarlo con su control de chakra

Durante la serie se nos menciona que naruto debía tener al menos cuatro veces mas chakra que kakashi , y planteándolo significa que cuando naruto tenia 1 año ya tenia el chakra de una persona de 4años y al comienzo de la serie cuando el tenia 11 o 12 años el tenia el chakra de un adulto de 40 o mas y eso sin contar que kakashi no es un ninja normal sino alguien de elite y debido a su entrenamiento y batallas debía tener mas chakra que un ninja promedio y por eso cuando comenzó la sería este niño tenia tan mal control de chakra una gran desventaja , durante la academia no les enseñaban a controlarlo siendo un gran error para el potencial de alguien con reservas de chakra grande ya que después se les haría muy difícil poder manipularlo eficientemente derrochando el chakra rápidamente

Yo no dejare que ese gran error pase con este naruto , no había ningún peligro de. Entrenarlo a temprana edad y dañar sus bobinas de chakra o tenketsus por que como ya mencione el a la edad de un año ya tenia el chakra de alguien de 4 o mas a esta edad los lideres de clanes comenzaban a entrenar a sus descendientes dándole una gran ventaja diferenciándolo a los niños civiles que comenzaban a los 6 al entrar a la academia , y por eso desde que llegue al orfanato le enseñe al niño a como entrenar su chakra meditando y practicando con los ejercicios de control de chakra básico como la manipulación de hojas con el chakra

Aunque fue difícil que este niño hiperactivo y lleno de energía comenzara a practicar ya que prefería jugar o hacer sus bromas , una ves que le indique que esto le ayudaría a ser mas fuerte y que sintió en carne propia que de verdad esto estaba funcionando el comenzó a practicar seria mente ya que al igual que en el canon el quería ser el hokage mas fuerte de todos

Me aproveche de la mentalidad infantil y poco desarrollada del niño y de su sueño de ser hokage para que entrenara seriamente y además de que le dije que si no entrenaba no jugaría mas con el y ya que el no quería estar solo y sin amigos me obedecía ciegamente

Su control de chakra había mejorado bastante en estos años no estaba perfecto pero todavía era un niño una vez que creciera se notaria la diferencia entre el y el otro naruto original

Después de entrenar un buen rato decidimos salir al pueblo a un parque cercano , pero mientras Caminábamos por las calles escuchábamos los susurros de desprecio de la gente haciendo que naruto se sintiera mal y triste

Para mi las palabras y los insultos eran insignificante , pero en cambio para el infante sin amor y cariño esto lo dañaban psicológicamente

"no hagas caso naruto, ya casi llegamos" le dije mientras lo jalaba de la mano

"Bien" el me dijo mientras me daba su sonrisa característica para ocultar su dolor

La aldea nos había dado el apodo del "dúo demonio", yo por ser hijo del demonio de orochimaru y además de que mi apariencia no ayudaba y naruto por ser el jinchuriki del kyubi un demonio en los ojos de los civiles

En poco tiempo llegamos al parque y al igual que en el canon los padres les prohibían a sus hijos jugar o siquiera acercarse a nosotros

Pero mientras naruto jugara conmigo el estaría feliz , poco a poco el sol se fue escondiendo y decidí que debíamos volver pero cuando estábamos en un camino que estaba rodeado de arboles había un grupo de niños rodeando e intimidando a una pequeña niña

"Que ojos tan feos tienes pareces un monstruo" dijo uno de los abusadores mientras los otros niños también la intimidaban

"¿acaso puedes ver con ellos o estas siega?" dijo otro mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de la niña tratando de probar si veía pero esto lo único que hizo fue asustar aun mas a la pequeña que tenia un quimono de flores y se agacho de rodillas y comenzó a llorar

"korra, tontos abusivos que creen que están haciendo intimidando a alguien mas pequeño que ustedes" grito naruto y salió corriendo con ira a la dirección de los niños

"Miren quien llego es el demonio, muchachos démosle una lección mi mamá me dijo que podíamos golpearlo y que no nos pasaría nada" dijo el niño mas grande y gordo entre los tres había uno alto y flaco y otro mas pequeño y normal, los tres dieron una sonrisa de arrogancia y se acercaron a naruto con intenciones de golpearlo

Yo estaba tranquilo y no iba a interferir aunque había una diferencia de 3 vs 1 yo le había estado enseñando artes marciales o como le llaman acá taijutsu a naruto y seguro podía lidiar con estos tres matones de poca monta

Y tenia razón al poco tiempo de que comenzaran los "puñetazos" naruto les tomo ventaja y aunque el había recibido uno que otro golpe debido a la ventaja de los números los tres muchachos estaban magullados y llorando

" vas a ver le voy a contar esto a mi mama y estarás en problemas" dijo el niño mas grande mientras salía corriendo con sus secuaces

"¿como estuve kuro? , he mejorado cierto" dijo el niño mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su labio y le limpiaba el polvo de su ropa , ese es el apodo que naruto me a estado diciendo estos últimos dias

"si has mejorado bastante, pero no te confíes recibiste muchos golpes debes ser mas rápido y leer los movimientos de tu enemigo para poder contrarrestarlos"

"entiendo, entrenare mas de ahora en adelante, no debo ser débil si quiero ser el hokage mas fuerte" dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a la niña que aún estaba llorando

"tranquila ya espante a los malos , ya no tienes por que llorar, ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo naruto mientras le daba su mano para que la agarrara y se levantara del suelo

"soy hi-hi-hinata hyuga, gracias por ayudarme" dijo la niña mientras le agarraba la mano y tenia un sonrojo en su cara

"no hay problema , la próxima vez que esos bravucones te molesten solo dímelo y yo me encargare de ellos, no tienes por que hacerles caso tus ojos son bonitos" dijo naruto con su conocida sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Solo pude ver como la niña se puso de un color rojo mas vivo

"gracias" esas fueron las únicas palabra que pudo pronunciar la niña devido a que estaba apenada

"Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?, malditos demonios como hozan intimidar a la heredera del clan hyuga" dijo un hombre joven con un yukata negro que venia corriendo hacia nuestra dirección a toda velocidad , seguramente era su guardaespaldas dado por el clan

"Tranquilo ya vencía a los malos solo la estaba ayudan…." pero naruto no pudo termina de hablar ya que v el hombre se abalanzo sobre naruto con sus dedos apuntándole al pecho con su técnica del junken , debido a que el niño no estaba atento y no pensaban que lo atacarían solo pudo tratar de cubrirse con sus manos pero era obvio que la velocidad del otro sujeto era superior y lo iba golpear severamente con su técnica

Utilizando toda mi velocidad aparecí frente a ellos y sujete la muñeca de la mano del sujeto que estaba utilizando para atacar y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas deteniéndola, pude ver en su cara signos de dolor Y asombro debido a que logre detenerlo a tiempo

"Maldito" dijo el hombre con ira

"alto, ellos vinieron a recatarme , no son malos" dijo la pequeña niña angustiada

"pero hinata-sama usted no debe asociarse con gente como ellos" dijo el hombre con desprecio

"Me pregunto que pasara si el líder del clan se entera que el guardia de la heredera hyuga no estaba a su lado cumpliendo sus labores, mientras que hinata era intimidada por otros niños aun mas sabiendo que a pasado muy poco tiempo desde el intento de secuestro de la heredera , ¿Por qué no estabas a su lado dime, que estabas haciendo?" dije sarcásticamente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Pude sentir como el hombre se estremeció un poco al escuchar mis palabras , como menciones hace pocas semana había pasado el intento de secuestro por parte de kumogakure siguiendo la historia original

"no debes volver a involucrarte con ellos dos" dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba de la mano y la alejaba del lugar

"adiós" fue la palabra que dijo la niña alejándose

" bueno volvamos al orfanato ya se esta poniendo oscuro debemos seguir entrenando" dije mientras retomamos la caminata y naruto me seguía

 **Una semana después**

En esta semana no ha pasado mucho, he aumente el entrenamiento de control de chakra a naruto y logre retomar total control de mi cuerpo e incluso ya puedo controlar a los hilos para que salgan de mi cuerpo y hagan lo que yo quiera , esto lo hice usando un cuchillo de cocina y cortando orificios en las puntas de mis dedos para que de allí emergieran los hilos , no fue doloroso ni peligroso ya que desde que tengo el jiongu mi sentido del dolor había desaparecido, aunque esto era algo desfavorable ya que si recibía un ataque no sabría donde me hirió así que le indique al jiongu que activara un poco mi sentido del dolor , y cada vez que me lastimo solo sentiría un pequeño cosquilleo en la hería indicándome que fui lastimado

Como mencione ya logre emerger hilos del jiongu fuera de mi cuerpo , ya que decidí que era momento de pasar a la siguiente fase de mi plan y para ello ya no debía pasar desapercibido sino todo lo contrario debía demostrar mis cualidades , y con eso en mente comencé a entrenar con el jiongu escondido en el jardín haciendo figuras y formas diferente además de levantar y mover objetos pesados desde la distancia , aunque me escondía en realidad no trataba de hacerlo muy bien sino que fuera perceptible ya que yo sabia que alguien en el orfanato nos vigilaba y espiaba

Siempre que ha habido guerras tiene como resultado que se incremente el numero de huérfanos sin familiares , orochimaru aprovechó esto durante la anterior guerra y secuestraba a niños sin familia de la calle o de orfanatos para realizar sus experimentos , y nuevamente durante el ataque del zorro muchos niños quedaron huérfanos y una persona en la aldea se estaba aprovechando de esta situación , en estos años en el orfanato me e dado cuenta de que algunos niños desaparecían completamente , nos decían que fueron adoptados pero yo sabia que no era cierto, simplemente desaparecían de la noche a la mañana , nadie venia por ellos , parejas o familiares ni se realizaba algún papeleo ya que adoptar un niño no se realiza en poco tiempo , los procesos toman por los menos unos días pero en cambio estos niños se esfumaban de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastró

Yo sabia que había un infiltrado en el orfanato que le proporcionaba información a esa persona si algún niño destacaba y en pocos días después de que comencé a mostrar mis habilidades se confirmaron mis sospechas

Y hoy mientras meditaba en el jardín como siempre tres persona se me acercaron, los dos que venían atrás no pude identificarlos ya que llevaban una mascara blanca que les cubría el rostro con la forma de algún animal y su cuerpo era cubierto por una capucha negra hasta los pies , yo sabia que estos eran ANBU, pero no los comunes sino la división especial de "Raíz" ya que rápidamente identifique al hombre mayor que estaba en frente de ellos liderándolos, caminaba sujetado un bastón en una de sus manos Y mientras que en la otra mano y al igual que la mitad de su rostro se encontraba vendada tapándole un ojo

"soy danzo shimura , unos de los consejeros del hokage y líder de una división de ANBU, me he enterado de que tienes cualidades únicas que encajarían perfectamente en raíz, nos encargaremos de entrenarte y ayudarte a controlar tus habilidades para que seas de utilidad para konoha, te aclaro que esto no es una petición sino una exigencia que debes cumplir" dijo el hombre frente a mi con severidad

" en realidad es una oferta muy jugosa, ser entrenado por uno de los consejeros es algo que no se debe desperdiciar y además por lo que me he enterado en la academia ninja no enseñan casi nada solo lo básico, y poder aprender habilidades superiores en comparación con los niños de mi edad solo me beneficiaría no tengo nada que perder y con gusto te seguiré, pero tengo una pequeña condición si no es mucha molestia" le dije mientras me levante y me a ser que a su figura mirándolo fijamente

"ir a raíz implica abandonar todo lazo con la sociedad , no pueden haber condiciones," dijo el hombre estoico

"?aun si le puede convenir a raíz y a konoha?" le dije al hombre callándolo un momento

"Mmmmmm ¿ que puede hacer un niño que pueda beneficiar a konoha?, son puras patrañas "me dijo el desafiante mente

"Pues si tienes un informante sabrás que tengo lasos afectivos con naruto uzumaki, y deseo poder seguir manteniéndolo ya que no sabemos que puede pasar si su estado emocional se afecta al perder su único y querido amigo, seria mas beneficiosos para raíz y konoha que yo pudiera seguir reuniéndome con el y como favor yo ayudaría entrenando al niño y reforzando sus sentimiento en favor de la aldea en caso de que algún día piense en traicionarnos el no lo haría debido a sus lazos afectivos implantados hacia la aldea, como ya sabemos puede ser algo peligroso debido a la pesada carga que tiene ese niño y además de que te favorecerá a ti ya que aunque buscas talentos únicos no has tocado a ese niño teniendo tan grande potencial, ¿debe ser por una razón? Y probablemente es por que el hokage lo protege ¿o me equivocó?" le dije desafiante mente mientras el hombre se quedo callado e incluso pude ver algo de perturbación en su estoico rostro

"No eres un niño normal, ¿Cómo te enterarse de la condición de tu compañero? Si es un secreto que ninguna persona de tu edad debe saber ya que es un secreto de rango s dictado por el hokage " me pregunto el hombre seriamente tratando de arrinconarme

"para ser un secreto de rango S la gente tiene la boca muy floja, y con lo dijiste no soy normal , fue muy fácil deducirlo los aldeanos lo llaman monstruo o demonio incluso algunos borrachos lo llaman zorro demonio, ¿Por qué una aldea entera le tiene tanto odio a un pequeño niño? No le encuentro alguna razón lógica ni porque el halla echo alguna de sus travesuras no tiene justificación de esos actos, y fácilmente deduje que el estaba relacionado de alguna forma con el zorro demonio que ataco la aldea hace 4 años y decidí investigar sobre ello y mientras buscaba en la biblioteca encontré un libro sobre el fuinjutsu, el arte de sellar objetos y chakra en pergaminos o papeles y yo me pregunte, ¿podría haber alguien con el suficiente talento y chakra para sellar una bestia como el zorro demonio dentro de algo? Y la respuesta en konoha son solo 2 personas, el primero es el maestro en sellos jiraiya el sannin pero según lo que investigue el no se encontraba en la aldea en el momento del ataque por lo que queda descartado, y el otro seria el maestro de sellos y uno de los mas fuertes hokages, minato namikaze que coincidente mente murió ese mismo día, así que yo deduje que el zorro había sido sellado dentro del niño pero con el desafortunado costo de perder la vida del hokage , y por eso la aldea le tiene tanto odio al niño ya que solo ven a la criatura y una forma de desquitarse y desahogarse de el monstruos sin que les pase nada" termine diciendo mi teoría dejando a los hombres callados por unos segundo mientras me miraban con incredulidad

"Eres muy inteligente incluso pienso que demasiado para tu propio bien , pero me e interesado en ti y pensare en tu oferta , mañana te veo temprano en la oficina del hokage debo informarle que te tomare bajo mi mando," dijo el hombre mientras dio media vuelta y desaparecía en las profundidades del bosque junto a sus guardaespaldas

Y si comenzó mi camino por las raíces oscuras de konoha


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Pronto el día paso y ya era de madrugada y me aliste y salí del orfanato Encontrándome con un ANBU de raíz

"¿No se suponía que yo debía ir solo a la torre hokage?"

"Es en caso de que durante la noche quisieras desertar y huir, danzo-sama a ordenado que a toda costa te llevemos con el" me dijo el ANBU con voz neutral, me habían estado vigilando toda la noche en caso de que yo me hubiera acobardado, ¿tanto es el interés de danzo sobre mi?

"Bueno vamos entonces no hagamos esperar a danzo" dije y el ANBU se me acerco y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y con la otra realizo un sello y desaparecidos del lugar

En poco tiempo volvimos a apareces enfrente de la oficina del hokage, solo diré que el **shunshin no jutsu** es una locura de movimiento a alta velocidad que me desequilibro un poco, tome de nota nunca mas dejar que otro utilice ese jutsu en mi

"danzo-sama espera en la habitación, entra" dijo el ANBU y nuevamente desapareció

Abrí la puerta y el hokage esta sentado en su escritorio y danzo estaba al lado esperándome

"Kuroito-kun ha pasado mucho tiempo , ¿Cómo has estado?" dijo el hokage

"Gracias por preocuparse hokage-sama, me encuentro bien" le dige en tono neutral aunque era cierto que este hombre era muy importante en la historia tenia algunos desacuerdos con unas decisiones que tomo , una de ellas es sobre ocultarle a naruto su origen, su familia y su condición como jinchuriki haciendo que su potencial se redujera, que tan difícil era contarle que su padre era el hokage y decirle que guardara el secreto, y por su condición de que servía que el no lo supiera si toda la aldea lo sabia fácilmente cualquier civil que le hubiera odio podría regalarle información a cualquier espía de otras aldeas

"me entere por danzo que quieres entrar a raíz , ¿es eso cierto?, ¿ O es contra tu voluntad?" me preguntó el hokage , probablemente el ya sabia que danzo no era muy amable cuando se trataba de reclutar nuevos integrantes , si el viejo tenia que secuestrarlos el lo haría sin dudarlo

"es por mi propia voluntad señor hokage"

"¿ me podrías decir cual es tu motivo?, te puedo decir que raíz no es un lugar para vacaciones , es todo lo contrario perderás contacto con tus seres queridos y solo vivirás para las misiones , ¿no prefieres vivir tu infancia como un niño normal y disfrutarla?" dijo el hokage con un semblante serio

" hokage sama como sabrá tengo un don especial dentro de mi" dije mientras sacaba hilos del jiongu y los hacia mover," y se que si no entreno estaré desperdiciando este talento que podría estar ayudando a konoha y sus habitantes"

"pero eso lo puedes hacer en la academia no necesariamente tienes que ir a raíz" dijo el viejo tratando de persuadirme quizás no quería que alguien con potencial callera nuevamente en manos de danzó

"hokage-sama con todo respeto la academia es un juego , lo único que enseñan es el ejercicio de control de chakra con la hoja y unos jutsus inútiles, ¿que pasaría si algún genin se encuentra con un ninja entrenado en la batalla?, fácil la única repuesta es que seria asesinado, el genin solo podría utilizar un **henge no jutsu** o un **bunshin no jutsu** uno de los clones mas débiles pero eso no sirve de nada , cualquier ninja con experiencia puede distinguir lo falso de lo verdadero y reconocería al original matándolo, los niveles en cuanto a los ninjas han decaído mucho en estos años solo son juguetes para cualquier ninja enemigo , solo son carne de cañón y en cuanto a los lasos , no tengo familia y a la única persona que considero como tal es a naruto, pero ya tengo un trato con danzo que soluciona eso"

"lograste un trato con danzo, me sorprende ese viejo es muy terco,¿ que le pediste?" dijo el hokage intrigado y pude ver a danzo tensarse un poco

" no mucho , que si me quería en raíz me tenia que dejarme ver con naruto seguido" le dije escondiendo una gran parte y pude ver como danzo se relajo pero el hokage todavía dudaba

"todavía estoy inseguro yo solo quiero que todos los niños de la aldea disfruten su niñez, ya no estamos en tiempos de guerra y ya no es necesario que muchos niños mueran antes de incluso tener algún sueño o anhelo , ya no son como los tiempos de antes"

" aunque eso es cierto hokage-sama no podemos ser descuidados , en cualquier momento alguna aldea podría atacarnos y generar una guerra y perderíamos por no estar preparados" dije mientras pensaba en el ataque de suna a konoha, solo fue suerte de que el chukaku no haya utilizado las bijudama sobre la aldea, si el hubiera lanzado solo 1 seguro perderían

" o incluso si aparece alguien tan fuerte como usted o incluso mas fuerte que este del bando del enemigo, el cuerpo de un humano se deteriora con el tiempo y la edad no perdona llegara un momento en que usted no pueda cumplir la función de protegernos y esa obligación recaerá en las nuevas generaciones" dije pensando en tantos ninjas que pueden hacerle frente a este viejo y vencerlo ya la edad lo estaba afectando y disminuyendo sus niveles de chakra

"eres muy inteligente para tu edad, y tienes razón en algunos puntos, pero el deber de proteger a los niños recae en los adulto y nadie mas, aun así respeto tu devoción y puedes ir con danzo a raíz, solo espero que todo lo que dices es por el bien de konoha y sus aldeanos" me dijo el hokage con una cara seria , probablemente el no quería a otro orochimaru andando por el mundo y con deseos de poder a toda costa quizás esa era la principal razón de ser tan escéptico de dejarme ir con danzo

" gracias hokage-sama , tenga por seguro que todo lo algo por el bien de la aldea y no lo voy a defraudar" y también por mi supervivencia, solo me importaba los personajes que me podrían ayudar en sobrevivir los demás aldeanos me importaban poco, pensé en mi mente

" pueden retirarse" dijo el hokage pero en eso las puertas le la oficina se abrieron de golpe y entro corriendo un niño rubio a toda velocidad

" ji ji , kuro no tiene nada que ver , el no tiene la culpa en ninguna de las bromas que he hecho, yo solo las hice así que no lo castigues" dijo naruto angustiado

"jajaja tranquilo naruto , no te preocupes esto no tiene nada que ver con tus bromas, ¿Cómo te enteraste de que kuroito-kun estaba aquí? " dijo el hombre calmando al niño

"Ufff menos mal pensé que culparían a kuro por la bomba apestosa que deje en el clan inuzuka para molestar a ese baka de kiba, y lo escuche de los tontos aldeanos que decían que vieron a kuro entrar con esos hombres de mascara diciendo que por fin le darían su merecido" dijo naruto de forma inocente soltando de mas

"Naruto, ¿Cuál bomba apestosa?" Dijo el hombre de forma seria y naruto rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos al darse cuenta que había revelado su plan

Pronto una explosión se escucho a lo lejos y alcanzó a entrar un mal olor como de huevo podrido al lugar, naruto estaba sudando balas estaba en frente del hokage y el había admitido sus fechorías seguramente no lo dejaría irse fácilmente

"NARUTO," grito el hombre pero pronto se calmo tomando aire, a su edad no debía estresarse tanto

" dejaremos tu castigo para después , ahora kuroito-kun debe decirte algo" dijo el hokage mientras me miraba

"Naruto desde ahora en adelante este hombre a mi lado va a cuidar de mi" dije señalando a danzo pero no pude seguir hablando ya que sentí como algo me retuvo fuerte mente

"no te vallas, no me dejes solo, no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo" dijo naruto mientras me abrasaba fuertemente y pude ver como le salían lágrimas de sus ojos

" tranquilo naruto , no me iré , el hombre solo me ayudara entrenando , seguiremos siendo amigos toda la vida" le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tranquilizando lo

" ¿me visitarlas seguido?" me pregunto naruto algo triste

" en realidad, hokage-sama ¿ hay alguna manera de que naruto y yo pudiéramos vivir fuera del orfanato? , las condiciones de vida que tenemos haya no son las mejores y soy los suficientemente maduro como para vivir solo por mi cuenta con naruto " le dije al anciano mientras lo miraba y el pensaba por unos segundos, entre mas cerca tuviera a naruto mejor

" tengo un pequeño apartamento que les podría servir , pero primero quiero saber por que crees que no son buenas condiciones de vida" me preguntó el hokage

" con respecto a los otros niños creo que la cuidadora nos esta descuidando , tanto en lo alimenticio como en las necesidades básicas" le dije mientras el pensaba unos momentos

" haré la respectiva investigación y si ese es el caso les considere la oportunidad de vivir solos"

Por fin haría pagar a esa vieja bruja por tratarlo tan mal estos años seguro que si no fuera por que el no necesitaba comer y naruto tenia el kyubi que lo ayudaba a regenerarse seguro que los dos estarían desnutridos, pude ver la cara de alegría de naruto al enterarse de que no perdería a su amigo y aun mejor cuando vivirían juntos

" hokage-sama si me disculpa debemos retirarnos , además debes encargarte del asunto del otro niño, kuroito sígueme " dijo danzó mientras salía y yo dejaba a naruto a su suerte mientras el me miraba buscando ayuda y pero no había forma de que yo lo ayudara con la ira del hokage

" vamos a ver cuantas veces te tocara limpiar el complejo inuzuka hasta que se valla ese mal olor" dijo el hokage mientras naruto gritaba no , y las puertas de la oficina se cerraban

Pronto llegamos a la guarida de raíz mientras éramos escoltados por ANBU de raíz , después de entrar en una cueva de la aldea llegamos a un túnel secreto y de este salimos a una montaña que estaba hueca por dentro, esto eran los cuarteles de raíz, era igual que en el anime una edificación que subía muchos metros hacia arriba con tubería por el lugar y en el centro un puente de madera en el cual nos detuvimos

" vuelvan a sus obligaciones" dijo danzo y los ANBU que nos escoltaban respondieron con un hai y desaparecieron del lugar

" antes de que entres a raíz oficialmente debemos asegurar de que seas completamente leal y no difundas información confidencial, si no aceptas te considerare como un espía y serás asesinado en este infante" dijo danzó con su cara de poker emanando intensiones asesina

"entiendo" dije probablemente sabiendo lo que seguía adelante

"Bien sígueme" dijo danzo mientras comenzó a caminar con su bastón y me guio a una habitación en la cual había una especie de silla con correas par sujetarlo en el lugar y debajo de esta había una especie de sello dibujado en el piso

"siéntate en ese lugar y procederemos" dijo danzo y obedecí luego el comenzó a amarrar mis manos y pies en la silla inmovilizándome

"esto es por seguridad , el siguiente procedimiento puede ser algo doloroso y algunos no lo soportan y convulsionan, esperemos que no suceda en tu caso"

"empecemos" dije tranquilo

"quítate el tapabocas y saca tu lengua y mantenía afuera todo el tiempo" me ordeno danzó y mis hilos se elevaron y me bajaron la máscara de mi cara haciendo que danzo mirara mis heridas un momento , luego saque mi lengua y la mantuve fuera de mi boca

Pronto danzo comenzó a realizar muchos sellos a alta velocidad y golpeo el suelo frente a la silla

 **Sello: Erradicación Lengua Maldita**

los garabatos en el suelo comenzaron a subir por mi cuerpo como si se metieran en mi piel, probablemente esto era lo doloroso que menciono danzo ya que el sello se arrastraba por la piel pero gracias al jiongu solo sentía una corriente eléctrica pequeña en el lugar, los sellos siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a mi boca y colocarse en mi lengua luego pude ver como comenzó a salir humo de mi lengua como si se estuviera quemando y seguro que esto debía doler, pronto el humo dejo de salir y ahora había un tatuaje o sello en mi lengua

"Hemos terminado , ahora perteneces a raíz, si tratas de filtrar información sobre nosotros ese sello te lo impedirá " dijo danzo y comenzó a desatarme

Me levante y saque mi lengua viendo el sello maldito que se encontraba en ese lugar

" se sintió como cosquillas" dije burlonamente y danzo me miro por un momento pero no le dio interés

" rata , ben" ordeno danzo y un ANBU con la mascara de dicho animal aprecio frente a el arrodillado

"lleva a nuestro invitado a su nueva habitación y entregarles los instrumentos necesarios"

"como ordene danzo-sama, acompáñame novato" dijo el ANBU y salio por la puerta sin siquiera esperarme

Pronto llegamos a lo que supuse era la sección de habitaciones ya que habían muchas puertas en todo el lugar , el abrió una y me indicó que pasara

" de ahora en adelante esta será tu habitación , espérame un momento mientras traigo tus instrumentos de combate" dijo el hombre y salio serrando la puerta

Me quede solo analizando el lugar , una pequeña habitación , que solo tenia un baño una cama pequeña un escritorio y un ropero , nada mas , solo una persona podía vivir en este lugar , las paredes era de concreto al igual que el piso dándole un tono de gris uniforme a toda la habitación, si alguien sufría de claustrofobia seguramente la estaría pasando mal en este momento

Estaba pensando mi plan en este momento si quería sobrevivir, no quería esperar hasta los 6 años para entrar a la academia y no serviría de nada ya que no enseñan nada útil, y si quería sobrevivir y luchar a la par de ninjas rango s que pueden destruir montañas fácilmente debía entrenar desde muy pequeño y por eso me acerque a una de las personas que posiblemente me ayudaría con mi plan , el cual era danzo, si todo salía bien podía entrenar cosas que en la academia no enseñaban. Aunque soy un asesino experto, el chakra y el ninjutsu están fuera de cuestión , es un mundo completamente extraño para mi, poder lanzar bolas de fuego o aire , o dragones elementales solo existían en las fantasías, y solo podía aprenderlo rápidamente con este hombre , aunque mencione que no me dejaría manipular de nadie, lo veo como si yo en realidad los estoy utilizando a ellos para mi meta

Pronto la puerta se abrió y el ANBU me entrego un paquete

" cambiante rápido, danzo-sama nos espera en la zona de entrenamiento" dijo el hombre y salió nuevamente del lugar

Abrí el paquete encontrando ropa tradicional ANBU Pero esta era totalmente negra incluso el chaleco y las protecciones, y junto a ellos había una espada, específicamente el tanto tradicional de raíz la espada cortar que terminaba en una punta completamente recta que servía para cortar y no perforar, me vestí y tire mi ropa vieja que era una ropa de segunda que me había regalado el orfanato lo peor que encontraron , salí del lugar Encontrándome nuevamente con el hombre

" vamos" dijo mientras me guiaba a la zona de entrenamiento

Pronto llegamos a una habitación enorme y bacía que estaba completamente echa de concreto y danzo se encontraba en el dentro del lugar

"rata puedes retirarte" ordeno danzo y el hombre obedeció

"Antes de comenzar con tu entrenamiento te voy a hacer una pregunta" Me miro danzo fijamente

"Adelante"

" ¿como actuarias en una misión en caso de que un compañero tuyo llegara a ser atrapado por el enemigo?"

"eso depende" le respondí rápidamente

Danzó me miro un momento analizando me "¿de que depende?" me pregunto el hombre con intriga

"De la misión" le respondí y pude ver algo de interés en el

"Continua"

" si mi misión es llevar algún documento o información importante y yo soy el que la carga, lo único que me interesaría seria llevar dicha información al lugar indicado sin importar si algún compañero queda eliminado , y en caso de que el que fue secuestrado es el que porta la información importante, tendría que analizar la situación e idear dos planes

el primero sería en tratar de salvar el sujeto y recuperar la información , pero en caso de que sea imposible rescatarlo ejecutaría el segundo plan que consistiría en eliminar al sujeto que contiene la información eliminando toda evidencia para que dicha información no caiga en manos enemigas" dije y pude ver a danzo que estaba algo asombra

" buena respuesta" dijo el hombre

"Eso es lógico si es necesario sacrificar a un hombre o dos o mas por el bien de cientos o miles lo are con toda confianza si es todo por el bien de la aldea"

" eres la primera persona que responde tan asertivamente con respecto a los ideales de raíz , encajaras perfectamente en este lugar , los ninjas en raíz solo tenemos un ideal, vivir por el bien de la aldea y cumplir siempre la misión asignada , a partir de ahora ya no tienes nombre ni familia ni apellido , vivirás por la misión y para la misión, ya no serás kuroito, a partir de ahora eras el ninja con nombre clave **kumo(araña),** abandonarás todo lazo con tu pasado y obedecerás todo lo que yo te ordene ¿quedo claro?"

" si danzo-sama" respondí aunque me costo en mi mente pronunciar su nombre con respeto

" ponte esta mascara , debes tenerla puesta en todo momento durante las misiones para que tu identidad no sea revelada" dijo el hombre y me entrego una mascara blanca que tenia la imagen de una araña dibujada de color negro

"Es tiempo de que comiences a entrenar, en raíz nuestros ninja se especializan en la habilidad que mejor se les desarrolle y no en todas las categorías ya que solo unos pocos pueden dominar todas las artes de asesinato de un ninja, si el sujeto es bueno en kenjutsu lo adiestrados en esa técnica, y si es bueno en taijutsu de igual manera y en casos como el tuyo que tienen dotes especiales nos centramos principalmente en ellos ya sea un kekkei genkai o un kinjutsu, para ser mas fuerte debes saber cual es tu debilidad y vencerla,

¿ cual crees que es tu debilidad?"

"Necesito mejorar mi control de chakra y mis reservas ya que mi cuerpo necesita chakra para poder moverse desde que tengo al jiongu, pero ya tengo una solución me podrías conseguir los corazones intactos de ninjas con cada una de las afinidades elementales"

" y en que te ayudaría eso?" pregunto danzo interesado, aunque no quería revelarle mucha información a este hombre ya que podría estar ideando formas de detenerme con cada palabra que yo pronunciaba , en este momento era necesario

" el jiongu me dijo que yo puedo asimilar los corazones de los ninjas para poder utilizar su chakra y afinidad elemental"

" y en caso de que tenga varias afinidades elementales ¿que sucede?" me pregunto danzo analizando mi habilidad rápidamente incluso yo ni me había preguntado eso

" _ **solo puedo asimilar la afinidad elemental principal, las demás serian borradas concentrando todo el chakra y potencia en esa afinidad"**_

Esa fue la repuesta que me dio el jiongu

" no hay ningún inconveniente, solamente podre utilizar la afinidad principal"

" en ese cazo sígueme a la habitación donde tenemos los prisioneros y tu escógelos" dijo danzó y comenzó a guiarme al lugar, en donde había muchos hombres y mujeres amarrados con cadenas a las paredes impidiéndole moverse

"este lugar es donde encerramos a espías y enemigos de konoha , pásame la lista de prisioneros necesito escoger unos" ordeno danzo a un guardia que vigilaba el lugar

" no es necesario danzo-sama puedo escogerlos yo mismo, debido al jiongu puedo saber la afinidad principal de las personas y un estimado de sus niveles de chakra " dije mientras pasaba por las rejas mirando a los prisionero

" _ **anfitrión escoge a ese, tiene una fuerte afinidad por la tierra y niveles de chakra aceptables"**_ dijo el jiongu y un hilo salió señalando a un hombre grande y robusto que tenia la ropa de iwagakure

Rápidamente escogí a otras cuatro personas que me indico el jiongu uno por cada elemento , casi todos eran ANBU o jounin de las otras aldeas que habían sido atrapados como espías o en misiones en la frontera

"llévalos a la sala de tortura" ordeno danzo y el ANBU movilizo a los sujetos señalados a una habitación conjunta y los amarro en unas sillas que los mantenía inmóviles

" has lo que tengas que hacer" dijo danzo y me miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacia

Los sujetos estaban amarrados no podían defenderse y pude ver como en sus ojos tenían miedo, no podía hacer nada por ellos eran enemigos de la nación y seguramente después de sacarle información danzo los hubiera matado

Me acerque al primer hombre el que tenia afinidad por la tierra y desenfunde el Tanto que me dieron hace poco, cuando el hombre vio el arma comenzó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse , pero no sirvió de nada probablemente ya estaban cansados física y mentalmente por torturas o quizás tenían algún sello supresor de chakra

Estire mi otro brazo el cual no tenia el arma y con un movimiento rápido me corte la mano justo por la muñeca, pude ver como a danzó se le abrieron un poco los ojos de la impresión ya que no pensaba que me cortaría la mano , y en cuanto al hombre amarrado pude ver un poco de alivio en sus ojos aunque este no duro mucho ya que de la herida no salió sangre sino un montón de hilos que se pegaron en su pecho y comenzaron a perforarlo en dirección a su corazón, solo se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor y terror del hombre , me había cortado la mano por que no tenia por donde atrapar los corazones, pronto los gritos cesaron y el corazón del sujeto se podía ver atrapado en mis hilos mientras aun latía con fuerza , el jiongu enrollo completamente el corazón y comenzó a retroceder metiéndolo dentro de mi cuerpo , pronto una sensación como si me inyectaran adrenalina y bebidas energizantes inundo mi cuerpo , me sentía mas fuerte y poderoso

"Listo uno quedan cuatro " cuando dije eso todos los rehenes comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente y a gritar pero de igual forma no les funciono, y uno a uno les robe los corazones adquiriendo todo su chakra y afinidades elementales, pero faltaba algo solo podía tener 5 corazones uno por cada afinidad y debía deshacerme de mi corazón principal, el jiongu hizo emerger mi corazón original y con un rápido movimiento lo corte en pedazos y lo queme con el elemento fuego que había adquirido recientemente

" para no dejar evidencias y puedan ser usadas en mi contra" le dije danzó ya que estaba intrigado de haber quemado ese corazón, rápidamente los hilos agarraron mi mano cortada y la unieron en su lugar cosiéndola

" ¿algo mas? me pregunto danzo sin saber si mi ritual hacia concluido

"en realidad si , puedes darme mas mascaras con la que tengo es para cada corazón "

" bien sígueme a la armería" dijo guiándome de nuevo

Pronto llegamos a una habitación llena de todo tipo de armas y ropa , las mascaras estaban colgadas en la pared de distintos colores y animales

"escoge la que quieras" me dijo danzo y comencé a mirar cada una de las mascaras buscando la que mas me gustara

Pronto encontré la perfecta , era una mascara con la forma de la cara de un demonio con cuernos , muy parecida a la mascara de ichigo vasto lorde de la serie bleach , escogí rápidamente una mascara de cada color elemental añadiendo una quinta para cambiar la mascara que me había dado raíz de la araña no me gusto su diseño y la nueva era mas imponente

Rápidamente me quite la prenda superior dejando mi espalda al descubierto y rápidamente hilos emergieron de mi espalda alta y espalda media, rompiendo mi piel y se dirigieron a las mascara la primera era del elemento fuego la cual tenia el tatuaje de la mascara de color rojo se incrustó en la parte derecha superior cerca de mi omoplato y comenzó a coserse en el lugar, y así cada una de ellas se incrustaron en mi espalda, en la parte superior izquierda se incrustó la mascara de viento la cual tenia el tatuaje verde, en la parte media derecha se incrustó la mascara de agua la cual tenia el tatuaje azul, y en la parte media izquierda se incrustó la mascara de rayo la cual tenia un color amarillo, y por ultimo agarre la mascara con el tatuaje negro y me la puse, definitivamente me veo imponente, pero no había terminado con la espada corte mi brazo desde el hombro y luego desde el codo , para luego volverlo a uní y repetir las acciones pero en mi otro brazo y de la misma forma lo hici con mi pierna desde el tobillo y la rodilla y los volví a unir , estas acciones do eran al asar si no que tenían un significado que mas adelante mencionare

" ya termine podemos comenzar a entrenar" dije y nuevamente nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento

" seré muy estricto con tu entrenamientos nos centraremos principalmente en el control de chakra, debes aprender a controlar rápidamente esos corazones y después nos centraremos en las afinidades elementales" me dijo danzo, ya que aunque haya ganado sus afinidades elementales y su chakra yo no había entrenado con ninguna de estas y debía aprender desde cero y seguramente tomara tiempo

" aunque ahora que tienes el chakra de 5 ninjas adultos y experimentados tengo una forma en la que podemos acortar tu entrenamiento la cual es un tipo especial de clon, y también quiero que aprendas a manipular la energía yin , y yang , ya que creo que con ellas podrás hacer mas fuerte tu jiongu, si tienes alguna pregunta dímelo" dijo danzo con su cara seria

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" dije entusiasmado y mi entrenamiento con el halcón de la oscuridad comenzó


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Cuatro años después**

 **Pov danzo shimura**

Estoy muy estupefacto algo que no me suele pasar, ya que e entrenado para que mi rostro no refleje mis sentimientos a mis enemigos ,es desfavorable durante una misión perder la descompostura por insultos o palabras hirientes, pero en este caso es imposible no estar sorprendido incluso para mi

Enfrente mío, en la sala de entrenamiento se encuentra la adquisición mas reciente en raiz , rodeados de cuerpos retorciéndose en el piso , no estaban muerto ya que le había ordenado estrictamente que no matara a nadie ya que todos eran ANBU de raíz y no podía permitirme que descendieran mis tropas tan drásticamente ya que es muy probable que todos muriera si se enfrentaban al joven sin contenerse , pero la mayoría estaba gravemente herido huesos rotos , heridas punzantes causadas por el arma única que el portaba , habían alrededor de 140 a 150 ninjas, esta era la prueba final que yo había planeado para dar por culminado su entrenamiento, incluso para mi esta prueba era muy dura y complicada nunca antes se la había adjuntado a ningún ninja de raíz , pero este sujeto lo ameritaba, nunca antes había visto tanto talento en las artes ninjas como en el, era un genio a la par de kakashi hatake o itachi uchiha, e incluso me atrevería a decir que el los supera.

Desde que lo comencé a adiestrar a mostrado ser superior en todos los aspectos comparado a todos los ninjas que han pasado por mis manos y dichos ninjas no son como el promedio, me di cuenta desde el primer encuentro de que el no era normal , su mente y pensamiento erán como estar hablando con un adulto veterano de guerra y mayor fue mi sorpresa al comenzar a desarrollar sus habilidades

Después de haberle robado los corazón a los prisioneros que habíamos capturado lo entrene en el control de chakra , ya que después de absorber los corazones lo podría comparar como ser una planta de energía eléctrica atrapada en una batería pequeña, pero en pocas semanas ya había dominado todas las técnicas avanzadas de control de chakra, fue fácil ya que le enseñe los clones de sombra y gracias a su gran chakra podía crear muchos clones , haciendo que su entrenamiento su multiplicara cientos de veces , este entrenamiento no todos lo pueden realizar ya que se requerían cantidades enorme de chakra y de resistencia ya que una ves desechos los clones toda la fatiga mental regresaría al cuerpo del original y si no se tenia cuidado podría haber una sobrecarga cerebral y ocasionar la muerte , es por eso que esta técnica estaba prohibida , pero por su extraña condición el no necesitaba descansar ni sufría de fatiga pudiendo entrenar las 24 horas seguidas

Después de haber completado el control de chakra procedimos a aprender la manipulación elemental, y nuevamente me quede atónito ya que debido a su rara habilidad podía tomar las afinidades de los corazones otorgándole las 5 elementos de la naturaleza, son muy escasos los ninjas que han logrado tal proeza , la mayoría de ninjas solo podía lograr controlar dos elementos una ves que se convierten en jounin y con mucho entrenamiento pero con muy poca probabilidad pueden dominar un tercero, pero mas haya de eso es muy complicado y casi imposible, Solo unos pocos pueden lograrlo

De igual forma y gracias a los clones de sombra pudo dominar las 5 afinidades, en pocos meces casi un año logro hacer lo que muchas personas han tratado de lograr entrenando casi toda su vida y que muchos han fracasado en el intento , incluso devoro todas las técnicas de cada elemento que yo había recaudado en la biblioteca de raíz desde su fundación, muchos ninjas habían pasado por mis manos y por ende sus técnicas que yo había guardado y recopilado para poder entrenar a todo aquel que tuviera habilidad en ninjutsu, habían de todo tipo incluso técnica de clanes ya que hasta los uchihas han estado en raíz

Pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando comenzamos a centrarnos en su habilidad única, la había dominado completamente y creado muchas variantes, paralelo a este entrenamiento le enseñe a manipular las energías yin y yang ya que eran necesaria, con la energía yin el podía imaginar la forma que quería darle a sus hilos y con la energía yang podía darle las cualidades físicas como dureza o resistencia y otorgarle vida a sus pensamientos

Lo primero que el hizo fue mejor su propia técnica por si mismo, el lo llamaba el jiongu y podía emerger hilos de su cuerpo , pero estos hilos eran muy grandes y visibles siendo desventajoso

Enorme fue mi estupefacción cuando lo vi experimentando con su técnica y después de un tiempo logró utilizar la energía yang para poder hacer sus hilos mas fuertes, resistentes y densos , pero no se quedo hay el siguió experimentando y luego trenzo barios hilos entre si formando un hilo grueso del tamaño de un brazo adulto pero no se detuvo y comenzó a comprimir los hilos apretándolo y tensándolos cada vez mas hasta que al final Había quedado un hilo negro y delgado del grosor de un cabello humano, ya que no sabia que tan fuerte era dichos hilos los analice y realice pruebas en su nueva creación descubriendo que incluso con las armas y espadas mas filosas y potentes de raíz no pudimos hacerle ningún daño al hilo, y en combate tenia la fuerza para cortar un árbol de tronco grueso como si fuera mantequilla , son muy superiores a los hilos ninjas creados con alta tecnología

Luego de haber mejorado su técnica procedió a crear variantes con ella, lo primero que hizo fue crear una defensa. Entrelazando sus nuevos hilos creaba una especie de malla o escudo en la dirección que el quería o incluso podía crear un domo o esfera para protegerse completamente de cualquier ataque, su defensa era una de las mas poderosas que he visto durante toda mi vida, no cualquier ninja puede traspasarla

Pero el no se contuvo y comenzó a crear mas variantes desde unas armas ocultas que salían desde sus costuras utilizándola con su taijutsu en combate cercano y unas especies de patas o extremidades de araña que salían de sus mascara dándole 4 extremidades extras que podían ayudarlo en combate medio y cercano y atacar incluso a objetos en su espalda y puntos ciegos

También creo una habilidad de rango amplio que creaba cientos de picos o agujas que salían del suelo empalando todo a su alrededor o shuriken de tamaño común hasta grande como las fuma shuriken hechas de hilo comprimido que tenían la forma de telaraña , o un jutsu de gran velocidad y repetición que lanzaba agujas de alrededor de 30cm con un gran poder de penetración y rango que era bueno para dañar a grupos amplios

Pero lo mas asombroso de todos fue cuando creo su arma personal , desde un comienzo el no utilizo armas convencionales ya que decían que se dañaban muy rápido y eran muy inconvenientes si se perdían o un enemigo la podía usar en su contra, y la solución que el ideo fue crear un arma a su gusto, la cual podía crear en cualquier momento y no ser arrebatada

Lo que hizo fue sacar una gran cantidad de hilos reforzados y nuevamente comenzó a entrelazarlos y comprimirlos pero le dio una nueva forma alargada y rígida que terminaba en una punta muy filosa y aguda, prácticamente era una aguja altamente comprimida de alrededor de 120cm que tenia un gran poder y dureza, no tenia conocimiento que pudiera dañar esta arma, lo mas interesante es que dicha arma estaba amarrada a un hilo fino casi invisible que se unía a la muñeca del creador lo que le permitía moverla sin necesidad de tocarla o empuñarla pudiendo dirigir sus ataque a larga distancia en cualquier dirección y atacar de formas poco comunes y predecibles ya que al estar unida al dueño podía cambiarle la dirección de movimiento en medio de la trayectoria desconcertando al enemigo

No puedo decir nada desfavorable de esta nueva adquisición que podía beneficiarme gratamente , incluso pienso que pude haber encontrado un digno sucesor con los mismos ideales de raíz , todas estas cualidades y destrezas superiores dio como resultado en una victoria inminente por su parte ni un rasguño había en su armadura, las armas y jutsu de larga distancia eran poco efectivas contra su impenetrable defensa , y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo los había abrumado completamente con su único y extraño taijutsu que el mismo había diseñado, eran técnicas que ni siquiera yo conocía , como si fueran de tierras lejanas, y ya que su cuerpo no tenia articulaciones ni huesos podía atacar de direcciones que eran imposibles para un humano común , claro se parecía tanto al estilo de combate que tenia orochimaru con su extraño cuerpo, por algo se parecen tanto

El resultado final fue la total derrota de los ANBU de raíz, nadie me creería si les dijera que un niño de 8 años podría derrotar a tantos ninja de elite entrenados por mis propias manos , esta era una Azaña irreal e ilógica pero estaba sucediendo en estos momentos ante mis ojos , mi resolución era acertada había encontrado un talento único que aparece cada mil años o mas y por primera vez en mi vida me permití demostrar un sentimiento en mi rostro , ya no había mas que demostrar debía detener el entrenamiento había pasado con creces

 **Pov oc**

Había derrotado a estos ninjas demasiado rápido, danzo me menciono que esta era mi ultima prueba para demostrar todas las habilidades que aprendí en estos años y por eso me entusiasme en derrotarlos rápidamente ya que me estaba aburriendo de este lugar y ya no podía aprender mas aquí, había utilizado mi experiencia y tácticas militares para vencerlos lo mas eficientemente sin matarlos ya que danzo me lo impidió , y en poco tiempo ya todos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, había golpeado y perforado puntos no críticos para no matarlo con mi mezcla de taijutsu y armas ocultas que había diseñado

luego de haber creados mis nuevos hilos reforzados que idee para mejorar mi defensa como kakuzo hacia con su elemento tierra pero sin la debilidad del elemento rayo, utilice el elemento yang para esta meta

el elemento yang se centraba principalmente en manipular las cualidades físicas de un objeto utilizando el chakra, un ejemplo seria la ninja de akatsuki conan, la cual era capas de hacer que un simple papel débil pudiera ser tan duro y filoso como el metal o incluso jiraiya o algunos ninjas incluyendo a los kaguya que les gustaba utilizar su cabello como ataque y defensa todo esto se podía lograr gracias a el elemento yang cambiando la composición física de dureza, resistencia, densidad, de dichos objetos y de hay me base para mejorar mis hilos y sin tener una debilidad elemental, logrando que esto hilos sean mas fuertes que el metal pudiendo resistir ataques y jutsus fuertes sin perder su flexibilidad además de que su grosor había disminuido mucho y era muy imperceptible al ojo humano, debías estar muy atento para poderlo ver, a partir de este nuevo hilo diseñe nuevas técnicas que son

 **jiongu: hilo asesino** fue el nombre que le di a este nuevo hilo reforzado que era muy resistente y cortante aún más si le agregaba una afinidad de viento , lo utilizaba principalmente para sujetar y cortar objeto

 **Jiongu: colmillo oculto ,** que se trataba de un arma como una aguja o estaca comprimida que podía hacerlo salir de mis costuras como un ataque sorpresa combinándolo con mi taijutsu, era como las cuchillas escondidas del videojuego assassin creed

 **Jiongu: defensa absoluta ,** esta era mi idea de defensa me base en la arena de gaara y la defensa de óbito con la materia negra cuando es jinchuriki, entrelazaba los hilos creando una especie de pared o malla de hilos que me defendía de los ataques entrantes , algo que descubrí a partir de esto es que el jiongu podía actuar de forma autónoma y defenderme de ataque que yo no pueda ver o detectar

" _ **Anfitrión**_ _ **si mueres tu yo también muero"**_ esa fue la respuesta algo lógica que el me dio

Algo que también descubrí y venia relacionado con la anterior habilidad era que podía ver por los ojos de la mascara dándome visión de 360 grados cuando se encontraban en mi espalda, o una visión múltiple si estaban separados de mi cuerpo

" _**las mascaras son una parte de ti y para mi es posible vincular su visión y sentidos con el original"**_

Ahora tenia un campo de reacción cercana como la de un hyuga evitando ataques a mi espalda y también algo como la visión compartida del rinnegan con los caminos del dolor , aunque esto no se lo había mencionado a danzó ni tampoco la habilidad de poder separar las mascaras de mi cuerpo ya que podría ser una ventaja en combate en el futuro y debía tener una cartas de triunfo guardadas

 **Jiongu: cementerio de hilos:** esta fue una habilidad de rango amplio que invente al crear cientos de picos o agujas que emergían del suelo, para esta técnica me base en kimimaro y su habilidad de crear picos de huesos en un rango amplio

 **Jiongu: pelo de araña,** este jutsu consistía en lanzar pequeñas agujas comprimidas de 30 cm en rápida sucesión con un alto poder de penetración y cantidad, prácticamente era una metralleta que no dejaría que mi enemigo descanse gracias a su gran rango y cantidad

 **Jiongu: shuriken de hilos** comprimiendo los hilos podía darle forma de telaraña o shuriken con un borde muy filoso que además podía dirigir y cambiar su dirección en cualquier momento ya que había un hilo unido a ellas

 **Jiongu: aguja de hilos:** y por ultimo pero la mas poderosaera mi arma personal , comprimí los hilos dándole forma de una aguja gigante que estaba sujeta por un hilo en su base que lo sujetaba a mi muñeca, me base en el arma nuibari de los 7 espadachines de la niebla , con ella podía atacar de cerca o lejos controlándola con el hilo en su base o empuñándola como una espada

Rápidamente vencía todos los ninjas y en estos momentos estaba ahorcando con mis hilos a un sujeto en el aire , seria una imagen surrealista ver a un niño levantar a un hombre adulto en el aire

"ya es suficiente" dijo danzo mientras se acercaba con su basto pero había algo que incluso yo no pensaba que podía suceder había una sonrisa en su rostro esto me desconcertó un poco y baje a hombre que luchaba por respirar

" ya demostraste que eres superior a ellos en todos los aspectos , pasaste la prueba completamente , estoy orgulloso" dijo el normalmente estoico hombre pero en este caso no lo era sino que todavía tenia esa sonrisa en su cara, el estaba orgulloso de mi , algo que nuevamente no pensé que sucediera

" sígueme tienes una misión secreta que quiero que cumplas" me dijo danzo mientras me guiaba a su oficina principal

Era una habitación oscura con estilo clásico japonés, piso de tatami y paredes divisoras de papel, solo había un poco de iluminación que provenía de una vela, dándole un aspecto tétrico al lugar

" como sabrás en estos momentos en konoha hay un clan que esta en desacuerdo con las normas de la aldea y han llegado rumores de que van a comenzar un golpe de estado , no podemos permitir que eso suceda y por ende el hokage ordeno que raíz y el ANBU normal trabajen juntos en una misión de vigilancia e infiltración , necesitamos ojos y oídos en todo momento en caso de que el golpe de estado sea confirmado y para ello el hokage designo un líder de equipo ANBU para vigilar el complejo uchiha , pero para poder infiltrarse debíamos escoger a alguien que sea de ese mismo clan y hay es donde no estoy en acuerdo con hiruzen no podemos saber si ese ANBU nos traicione e infiltre información en nuestra contra, quiero que forme parte del el grupo de vigilancia junto a otros dos ANBU de raíz , pero tu principal misión no es vigilar el clan eso es tare de los otros dos de raíz , tu te encargarás de vigilar al líder ANBU que jiruzen mandara , no puedo estar confiado sabiendo que el ANBU es del mismo clan enemigo , te doy esta misión por que te has ganado mi confianza y en caso de que sea cierta mi suposición quiero que elimines al ANBU enemigo, probablemente podrás derrotarlo" me ordeno danzo con su actitud estoica y seria

"entiendo danzo-sama, tenga por seguro que si detecto el mas mínimo rastro de traición cumpliré mi misión" dije arrodillándome en una sola pierna

" ahora solo falta esperar al enviado del hokage , mientras fúndete en las sombras " ordeno danzo y me fui a una esquina oscura y comencé a desaparecer en la oscuridad esta era una técnica que todos los ANBU de raíz conocíamos

No mucho tiempo después un adolescente de alrededor de 13 a 15 años entro en la sala moviendo la puerta de papel, tenia la tradicional ropa ANBU y su cabello estaba largo amarrado en una cola de caballo , este es itachi uchiha

" Como ordeno hokage-sama vengó a reunirme con mi nuevo equipo para trabajar junto a ANBU raíz"

" bien , desde a hora serás el comandante de un cuerpo especial de ANBU , no digo que sea raíz pero básicamente yo estaré dando las ordenes y misiones, Ten en cuenta que no será necesario que informes a hiruzen , todo lo que recopiles vendrá directo a mi" dijo danzo con su semblante serio

"Bien, como ordene " dijo itachi arrodillado en un pie

"aunque es algo apresurado comenzaras a realizar misiones hoy, es algo sencillo un simple asesinato, los tres que están a tu espalda te acompañaran" dijo danzo mientras le entregaba un sobre con los datos de la misión, y esa era nuestra señal

"Desde ahora trabajaremos juntos" dijo un ANBU raíz con mascara de ave mientras salía de la oscuridad

Luego otro ANBU emergió de otra esquina con una mascara totalmente blanca "espero nos llevemos bien"

Y por ultimo yo emergí de la sombra que se encontraba enfrente de los dos hombres anteriores ," es un honor trabajar con usted " fue lo que menciones con una sonrisa en mi cara pero no era visible ya que mi mascara me la cubría

Itachi giro su cabeza para mirarnos aun estando de rodillas y al instante sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo

" _ **desagradable, asqueroso, no me gusta esta sensación nadie nos controlara, me desharé de esto"**_

Fueron las palabras que escuche en mi mente y rápidamente volví a sentir mi cuerpo normal

Tan rápido nos había metido en un genjutsu pero el jiongu lo había detectado y lo interrumpió pero probablemente los otros dos ni siquiera se habrán dado cuenta que están bajo control del genjutsu del heredero uchiha

" tan joven" fueron las palabras de itachi mientras me miraba fijamente y se ponía de pie

" no hay ningún inconveniente , yo mismo te garantizo la calidad de este ninja, no te defraudara" dijo danzo contrarrestando las palabras de itachi

"si usted lo garantiza no tengo ninguna queja, síganme tenemos una misión que cumplir" dijo itachi saliendo del lugar mientras se colocaba su característica mascara

 **Varias semanas después**

He estado vigilando a itachi en todo momento , no se que pensaría danzo al decirme que si notaba algo extraño en itachi lo matara, ¿en estos momentos puedo cumplir este objetivo?, eso es lo que pasaba en mi mente , itachi no es un ninja normal y para este punto el ya portaba el mangekyo sharinga esto lo deduje al escuchar que shisui había muerto unas semanas antes de nuestro primer encuentro, esto no lo sabia yo, ya que danzo salía mucho a la aldea y no siempre estaba conmigo y en alguna de estas salidas había ocurrido lo de shixui,

volviendo con el tema de itachi, yo estaba analizando que tácticas podía utilizar encaso de que de verdad tenga que enfrentarlo , no sabia si podía ganarle, pero en este punto su dominio con el mangekyo no estaban desarrolladas probablemente no había activado ninguna técnica de dichos ojos pero en caso de que los active en batalla podía aprovecharme de su inexperiencia y defenderme del amaterasu con mi defensa de hilos , interceptando el ataque con la defensa absoluta luego contraatacaría en el instante , y si utilizara el tsukuyomi quizás con mis 5 corazones pueda liberarme del genjutsu, yo ya habia escapado de uno de sus genjutsus en el momento que nos conocimos y probablemente pueda volverlo hacer , pero ya es otro cuento si activa el susano en batalla ya que seria otro nivel, lo único que podría hacer seria aprovecharme de su inexperiencia y de que al utilizar dicha técnica su cuerpo y visión se desgasta mucho provocándole dolor insoportable en ese momento utilizaría la única debilidad que tiene el susanoo en sus primeras faces enviando hilos debajo de la tierra y le atraparía un pie sacándolo del ser etéreo y contraatacando con mi mejor técnica deseando que muera

Aunque yo sabia en el fondo que itachi no traicionaría a konoha siguiendo la historia original, pero era mejor estar preparado encaso de que si desidia hacerlo y tenga que enfrentarlo

Solamente hemos estado haciendo misiones de asesinato simples de espías o enemigos de la aldea, uno que otro campamento enemigo que intenta infiltrarse por las frontera y vigilando el complejo uchiha , no he notado nada extraño en el pero cada día que pasaba el clan uchiha se ponía mas tenso , recopilando enormes cantidades de armamento y provisiones como si se estuvieran preparando para el golpe de estado, ya no había marcha atrás , incluso si shisui hubiera utilizado su genjutsu especial en fugaku para que el ordenara detener el golpe de estafo, lo mas probable es que de todos modos hubiera ocurrido ya que no solo fugaku sino muchos uchihas quería tomar el dominio sobre konoha, incluso si fugaku no participaba los demás lideres del clan actuarían por su propia cuenta, el descontento del clan uchiha hacia la aldea ya había pasado un punto de no retorno y solamente le quedaba un destino al clan

Hoy incluso itachi estaba mas tenso de lo normal , después de haber regresado de espiar al clan había comenzado a maldecir y golpear arboles al asar, probablemente había escuchado al líder del clan confirmar la orden que el no quería que sucediera

" vamos a la torre hokage tenemos que informa algo muy importante" dijo itachi con algo de ira en su voz y luego comenzamos nuestro camino al lugar designado

Entramos a una sala especial de reuniones y nos arrodillados enfrente del hokage y el consejo ninja que consistía de danzo y los dos otros ancianos que se encontraban sentados en un escritorio alargado

" hokage-sama informando que la policía militar esta abasteciéndose de armas y suministros" dijo itachi con una vos algo triste

" entonces ¿que significa esto?" dijo danzó tratando de que se confirmara rápido la situación

"Es descontento de los uchihas contra la aldea ya no tiene forma de ser detenido , el clan uchiha a decidido comenzar una revolución, el golpe de estado a sido confirmado" dijo itachi quitándose su mascara

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" dijo koharu incrédula

" esto no puede ser permitido, no dejare que lo hagan" grito danzo golpeando la mesa con su puño

"Hai" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de itachi y pude ver lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

"es momento de activar todos los planes de seguridad, hiruzen debemos defender la aldea ,no podemos permitir que el golpe de estado comience esta noche debemos actuar" dijo danzo mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Hiruzen dio un gran resoplido con una cara llena de tristeza y Amargura no esperaba que este momento llegara " así que en mi mandato se me obligara hacer esta locura, no esperaba que un día tendría que ir en contra de los ideales del primer hokage, aunque el clan uchiha pertenezca a la aldea no puedo proteger ambos lados, , aumentaremos la cantidad de ANBU que rodea el clan , debemos prepáranos en caso de que suceda lo peor, pero solo prepararnos no actuemos apresuradamente ¿escuchaste danzo?" dijo hiruzen con seriedad pero danzo solo salio del lugar sin responder mientras los dos ANBU raíz y yo lo seguíamos

 **Barias horas mas tardes**

Habíamos vuelto a la oficina de danzo, el ambiente estaba pesado mientras el se sostenía con su bastón agarrado firmemente

"Kumo tengo una nueva misión para ti" dijo el hombre mas serio que nunca

"Hai" dije mientras me arrodille

" el golpe de estado a sido confirmado pero no puedo permitirlo, ya le ordene a itachi que se encargara de eso, pero tengo una misión especial para ti y el grupo quiero que lo sigas a escondía sin que los detecte y extraigas todos los ojos de los muerto y me lo traigas, , no podemos desperdiciar el poder que otorgan esos ojos , deben ser usados por el bien de la aldea" dijo danzo con ira en su voz

"como ordene" dije y desaparecidos los tres en un instante

Era de noche el aire estaba muy frío como presagiando los acontecimientos que pronto sucedería , habíamos encontrado la pista de itachi y lo seguimos hasta la entrada del complejo uchiha, los tres nos encontrábamos ocultos en los arboles mientras mirábamos a itachi con su ropa ANBU enfrente de la entrada del clan sin moverse un centímetro, probablemente se estaba. Preparando mentalmente , después de unos momentos se coloco su mascara y desenfundó su espada entrando en el recinto, en pocos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de horror y dolor

La masacre uchiha había comenzado

Esperamos unos minutos después de que entro itachi debíamos asegurarnos que no estaba cerca y , rápidamente entramos al lugar, en poco tiempo comenzamos a ver el rastro de muerte que dejo itachi sangre manchada en las paredes y puertas y ventanas rotas, kunai clavados en todos lados, y cuerpos desmembrados en el suelo y en las casas , no había tenido discriminación , había desde niños pequeños hasta ancianos , todos estaban muertos

"Procedamos con el plan" dijo el ANBU que tenia la mascara de águila y comenzó a extraer los ojos de los muertos y los sellaba en un pergamino de igual manera el otro ANBU se adentro en los hogares y extraía los ojos de las personas en esos lugares , nos movíamos de manera rápida recogiendo tantos ojos como podíamos , pero este plan no iba a continuar como había sido pactado

cuando ya habíamos casi limpiado ese sector espere a que el ANBU con mascara de alcon se concentrara en un cuerpo y me escabullí en su espalda y arme el **jiongu: aguja de hilos** para atacarlo

no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el ANBU estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y mi velocidad no le permitió hacer ningún movimiento , la aguja comprimida fue lanzada a toda velocidad incrustándose en el pecho del hombre haciéndolo vomitar sangre , lo levante del suelo con la ayuda de la aguja mientras lo sostenía en el aire y me acerque a el

"¿por que?" dijo el hombre mientras salia sangre de su boca y bajaba por la mascara

" cambio de planes " eso fue lo único que dije y la aguja que estaba en su pecho se dividió en varios picos dentro de el perforando todos sus órganos internos matándolo en el acto

Solo se escuche el gorgoteo o de la sangre que salia de las heridas mientras caía en el piso haciendo un charco de sangre , pero de pronto mi defensa absoluta creo una red en mi espalda que interceptor un kunai con un sello bomba haciendo que explotara

"Maldito como te atreves a traicionar a danzó -sama" grito el hombre mientras comenzaba a desenfundar su espada y yo aproveche esta oportunidad y salí a alta velocidad de la nube de humo creada por la explosión, utilice toda mi velocidad y aparecí enfrente del hombre que aun no había terminado de desenfundar el arma estorbándole su movimiento , cuatro patas como de una araña emergieron de mi espalda y se abalanzaron sobre el hombre utilizando la velocidad de mi carrera perforando todas en su torso , nuevamente levante al hombre en el aire con las patas incrustadas en su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverse

"desgraciado, no te saldrás con la Tuya , raíz no perdona y danzo-sama te matara" dijo el hombre mientras trataba de respirar, algunas patas había perforado sus pulmones y el estómago

" el puede venir por mi cuando quiera, con gusto lo atenderé" dije con burla y aumente la fuerza en las extremidades extras separándolas en direcciones opuestas

" _Áaaaaaaa" el hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor pero pronto su sufrimiento acabo cuando su cuerpo quedo dividido en dos_

" _con eso ya puedo seguir con mi plan"_ dije y comencé a buscar en el cuerpo de los hombres muertos los pergaminos de sellado que contenían los ojos , fácilmente los encontré ya que no les había dado tiempo de reaccionar o de esconderlo y luego los sujete con mis manos y comencé a generar chakra de elemento fuego en ellas y los pergaminos comenzaron a incinerarse hasta quedar hechos polvo

No permitiré que danzo, o tobi o orochimaru obtuviera estos ojos y ganaran mas poder, seria muy peligroso si estos órganos caían en las manos de esos hombres y la principal amenaza en estos momentos era danzo , si obtenía esos ojos podría comenzar una rebelión y tomar control de konoha antes de tiempo , luego de verificar que los pergaminos habían desaparecido procedía a quemar los dos cuerpos de los ANBU con el **elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego,** la pata de la mascara de fuego emergió de mi espalda y apunto a los cuerpos de mis enemigos y un sonido como de un soplete se escucho de la punta y luego una bola de fuego salió disparada destruyendo toda la evidencia

Ya que me había encargado de todo decidí irme antes de que los otros ANBU vinieran a investigar por el ruido que hice, pero de pronto el aire se puso tenso, la temperatura bajo , mis sentidos me indicaban mucho peligro e itachi apareció a pocos metro frente a mi

. Su mascara y ropa manchado de sangre mientras me apuntaba con su espada ensangrentada

"El perro de danzó vino a entrometerse, pero no entiendo el ¿porque mataste a tus compañeros?, tenia la sospecha de que eras muy fuerte un niño tan pequeño en misiones de elite de raíz no es normal, aun mas destruiste los ojos de los uchihas que recolectaron tus compañeros para tu maestro, ¿Cómo puedes ir encontraba de tu maestro?, ¿acaso no tienes el sello maldito? Respóndeme antes de que te mate" grito itachi con ira mientras aumentaba su instinto asesino

Me baje la capucha del traje ANBU y luego me quite la mascara de demonio dejando al descubierto mi rostro, pude ver como se tenso por un momento

"¿Quién eres?" dijo itachi al ver mi apariencia

" ¿tu compañero en este asesinato se encuentra cerca?" le pregunte a el tranquilamente y pude ver como su cuerpo dio un sobresalto

" no, el esta en la parte norte encargándose de la policía militar, ¿Cómo sabes de el? Nadie mas aparte de mi lo ha visto entrar al resintió" dijo itachi algo impaciente

" no tenemos mucho tiempo, no se cuanto demore en llegar ANBU, así que tratare de ser breve" dije mientras me quite el tapabocas y abrí mi boca lo mas que pude

"¿Cómo es posible ?" Fue la palabra de incredulidad que dijo itachi al ver lo que había en mi boca o mejor dicho lo que no había. Ya que no tenia lengua yo carecía de este órgano

" me extirpe la lengua tiempo después de recibir el sello, en cuanto a como puedo hablar en estos momentos no tiene importancia, mi nombre es kuroito, y la razón de por que mate a mis compañeros y no seguí el plan es debido a que no puedo dejar que danzó o otros sujetos consigan el poder de esos ojos malditos, itachi uchiha ya que te considero una persona digna de respeto tengo una recomendación que hacerte" dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el analizaba toda la información

"?Cual seria?" dijo el mientras bajaba su espada

" no te confíes del hombre de la mascara, el no es quien dice ser"

Itachi estuvo callado por unos momentos " no preguntarle el como conoces a ese hombre pero no necesitas advertirme ya se que no puedo confiar en el, desde el comienzo lo supe, te dejare vivir, veo que no eres una amenaza para la aldea incluso piensas en su bien , es bueno saber que hay alguien como yo, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la aldea " dijo el mientras comenzaba a retroceder e irse del lugar

" y una ultima cosa antes de que te marches, tu plan tiene muchos fallos y como consecuencia fracasara"

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo itachi mientras se volteaba a toda velocidad pero yo ya me había ido de ese lugar había sentido la presencia de personas acercándose

Escape del lugar y rápidamente volví a colarme la mascara y la capucha ANBU , y rodee el complejo evitando a las personas y volví a llegar a la entrada, cuando nuevamente ingrese ya todo el lugar estaba lleno de ANBU revisando los cadáveres incluso el hokage y danzó se encontraban en el lugar

"?algún sobreviviente?" grito el hokage a todo pulmón

"aquí nada", "aquí tampoco", " en este lugar menos , todos están muertos" gritaron barios ANBU desde todas las direcciones

Mientras yo me acerque a danzo

"Danzo-sama para informarle que la misión ha sido un fracaso" le dije susurrándole para que los demás no escucharan y el hombre se tenso en el acto

"?que sucedió?, no acepto fallos" susurro con ira en su voz

Pero de pronto se escucharon los gritos de un ANBU a la distancia, " encontré un sobreviviente , rápido traiga. a un ninja médico" dijo el ANBU mientras cargaba a un niño, a un joven sasuke uchiha

"La misión se complico, itachi apareció y nos ataco cuando estábamos desprevenido, logro matar a mis compañeros y robarle los sellos de la misión, y procedió a quemarlos destruyéndolos completamente, afortunadamente logre escapar" le susurré aprovechando el breve momento de bullicio debido al encontrar a sasuke

" retirémonos, luego me contaras con mas detalle lo sucedido y decidiremos tu castigo" dijo danzo y comenzó a retirarse del lugar mientras yo lo seguía

" ALTO HAY, no se muevan " se escucho un grito a nuestras espaldas y al girarnos era el propio hokage que nos llamaba

" ya estoy cansado de ti y de tus manipulaciones danzo , yo se que tienes que ver con esto, este ha sido mi peor momento como hokage , desde ahora en adelante raíz ya no tiene permitido realizar mas actividades queda totalmente disuelta" dijo hiruzen con vos de mando

"pero hiruzen ellos eran traído….." pero danzo no pudo terminar ya que hiruzen lo corto" si hablas de que fue por el bien de la aldea , ellos también pertenecían a la aldea , tanta masacre pasando en nuestra aldea, tu ANBU raíz queda fuera de servicio en este mismo momento , mas tarde pensare en un castigo oficial, hasta entonces la funciones de raíz quedan totalmente prohibidas, en cuanto a kuroito, como raíz ya no puede seguir funcionando quiero que el se presente mañana a primera ora en la torre hokage , ¿entendiste danzo?" ordeno hiruzen mientras se marchaba del lugar

"si hiruzen" fue las únicas palabras que salieron de danzo ya que probablemente su interior estaba lleno de ira en ese momento

" retirémonos " dijo danzo y todos los ANBU raíz se marcharon del lugar mientras el salía caminando y yo lo seguía a su espalda pero de pronto un ninja raíz se acerco al lado de danzo

"Ordene la retirada ,¿Por qué no obedeces?" dijo danzo exudando un poco de ira en su vos

De pronto el ANBU levanto la vista mostrando ojos rojos como la sangre von una pupila como una fuma shuriken mostrando un mangekyo sharinga

" he escuchado y visto todo, y lo seguiré haciendo incluso si no estoy allí, si le pones una mano a sasuke, le contare todos tus secretos a las aldeas enemigas , tenlo por seguro" amenazo itachi y comenzó a separarse en cuervos

"Maldito uchiha " maldijo danzo con rabia y retomo su camino mientras volvíamos a la base

Con eso terminaba el día que en el futuro se conocería como la masacre uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

He decidido cambiar el diálogo a tercera persona

 **Capitulo 6**

Como había ordenado el hokage , kuroito se presento temprano en la mañana en la oficina hokage y se le indico que hiruzen lo estaba esperaba en el techo , así que utilizo un shunshin para llegar a dicho lugar, cuando emergió del destello de velocidad pudo ver al hokage de espaldas a el mirando los rostros del monumento hokage mientras las hojas se arremolinaban en el aire, también había otro ninja de cabello plateado con el atuendo ANBU arrodillado detrás del hokage que giro a verlo en el instante que sintió su presencia

"Por fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando" dijo el hokage dando media vuelta y fumando una bocanada de humo de su pipa

Por respeto kuroito se quito la capucha típica de ANBU raíz que cubría todo su cuerpo para revelar el rostro de su mascara y se acerco al hombre y se arrodillo en frente de el

"kakashi, kuroito , ¿cuanto tiempo llevan en sus respectivas ramas de ANBU?" pregunto el hokage con una vos amigable

"10 años desde que nombraron al yondaime cuarto hokage" respondió el anbu a su lado

"4 años desde que danzo me comenzó a entrenar en raíz" respondió kuroito

"ambos tienen sus razones , uno para poder despejar la oscuridad que se encontraba en su corazón, y el otro para poder descubrir su potencial bajo el mando del lado oscuro de konoha, pero creó que en mi mandato kakashi no lograras alejarte de la oscuridad si no todo lo contrario , y en cuanto a kuroito pienso que si sigues con danzo cada vez caerás mas en la oscuridad y probablemente no habrá vuelta atrás una ves que toques fondo debido a su influencia y forma de pensar" dijo el hombre sabiamente

" por favor quítense las mascaras" ordeno el hokage y los dos dejaron al descubierto sus rostros, y kakashi miro de reojo al joven a su lado

" ustedes dos ya han pasado mucho tiempo estando en la oscuridad de konoha, aquí mismo y con mi poder los libero a ambos de sus deberes como ANBU de konoha" dijo el hokage mientras agarraba las dos mascaras y las lanzaba al aire y dicho objetos eran alejados por la brisa

" kakashi quiero que entres al grupo de instructores de la academia y escojas un equipo genin para que despegues tu mente del lado oscuro, y en cuanto a kuroito desde un comienzo no debí haberte dejado caer en manos de danzo , y de ahora en adelante asistirás a la academia como un niño normal para que puedas disfrutar de tu infancia arrebatada"

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta de incredulidad de kakashi

" como ordene" dijo kuroito

Kuroito se dirigió a la nueva guarida de raíz ya que la anterior había sido clausurada por el hokage y RAIZ no podía seguir funcionando, pero danzo no sedería tan fácil , no dejaría en la basura todo el trabajo que invirtió en raíz durante tantos años y ahora trabajaban a escondidas bajo las sombra del hokage sin que el se entere

El joven entro a la oficina de su comandante , la cual erá muy parecida a la anterior, con el estilo clásico japonés y poca iluminación

"danzo-sama el hokage me ordeno asistir a la academia ninja"

" así que el idiota de hiruzen piensa alejarte del lado oscuro solo por estar con niños de tu edad, que ingenuo, en realidad me favorece ya que me permitirá infiltrar a un ninja bajo mi mando en la academia y poder influenciar desde la distancia a los jóvenes ninjas" dijo el hombre estoico mientras se tomaba un tiempo pensando

" ya que desde ahora el hokage tiene un ojo enzima de ti no podre manipularte a mi antojo y nos veremos muy poco ya que será desfavorable si el se entera que sigo teniendo nexos con usted y sigo operando mi organización, te daré una nueva misión, quiero que te infiltres y hagas creer al hokage que ya no estas conectado a raíz , quiero que busques ninjas con potencial y los ayudes a entrenar sobre todo los que están relacionados con un clan y que puedas influenciar, la academia es un desastre, ya no es como antes y no puedo permitir que la genética de clanes importantes se pierda debido a que no los preparan bien en la academia, pero sobre todo quiero que sigas teniendo progresos con el jinshuriky, ese es el mayor logro que puede tener la aldea y que esta siendo desperdiciado, si tan solo yo pudiera tener bajo mi mando a el jinchuriki, konoha seria imparable, pero el maldito de hiruzen no me lo permite, pero con usted a su lado será una manera de yo manipularlo, puedes retirarte"

Kuroito con sus nuevas ordenes salió del lugar , aunque el ya no quería nada que ver con danzo todavía no sabia si podía vencerlo , necesitaba mas tiempo para poder entrenar, el viejo le dio pelea a sasuke incluso con su susanoo , además de que tenia el izanagi tendría que matarlo muchas veces antes de poder vencerlo, para ello necesitaba tiempo y ahora que ya no esta en raíz podía tener dicho tiempo además de que podía centrarse aun mas en entrenar a naruto , ya que cuando estaba en raíz solo enviaba a un clon de vez en cuando ya que se centraba mas en su entrenamiento y no podía desperdicia su tiempo valioso , e incluso ahora podía poner sus manos en otro candidato potencial que podría ayudarlo en su plan para sobrevivir, podía enviar un Clon a la academia y el original podía entrenar con todo su potencial

En este momento el había llegado a un pico de botella en sus habilidades, lamentablemente este mundo se rige por la calidad genética ya que si un ninja quería ser fuerte debía tener buenos genes y por ende los ninjas mas importantes y trascendentales en la historia eran descendientes de clanes importantes con algún kekkei genkai o habilidad única en su clan , y los corazones que el ahora portaba ya no podían mejorar mas ya que aunque eran jounin o ANBU de otras aldeas no eran nada importante, simples humanos que llegaron a ese lugar con esfuerzo o perseverancia , tenia que idear alguna forma de poder superar este pico de botella y ahora que estaba en la academia podía dedicarse en descubrir esa forma, toda la situación lo favorecía a el

El día paso y nuevamente era en la mañana, hoy era su primer día de clases tocó la puerta y espero a que el instructor saliera para recibirlo , llevaba puesto su tradicional tapabocas ninja que cubría su heridas una camisa manga larga de color negro que llegaba hasta sus muñecas cubriendo totalmente las costuras de sus brazos y sobre esta camisa llevaba un chaleco pequeño de color negro y unos pantalones y sandalias negras estilo ANBU , además portaba una chaqueta o chompa que llega a su cintura que era utilizado para esconder las mascaras en su espalda

(La ropa que utiliza sasuke adulto pero de color negro)

Pronto la puerta corrediza se deslizó a un lado y iruka emergió del aula" ¿si, que necesitas?" dijo el hombre mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza , le entregue un sobre que el hokage me había dado para esta ocación y el hombre la abrió y comenzó a leerla

"Entiendo , pasa te presentare ante todos los alumnos" dijo el profesor y entro al aula mientras el lo seguía

" escuchen, tenemos un nuevo alumno, se esta incorporando a la academia tan tarde debido a razones personales y quiero que ustedes lo traten apropiadamente , ¿entendieron?" dijo el hombre mientras kuroito analizaba a todos en el lugar , eran niños de alrededor de 8 años y pudo ver desde civiles hasta herederos de clanes , había una nara, un hinuzuka con su ninken , una niña yamanaka , un gordo akimichi , un tranquilo aburame , y por ultimo pero no menos importante un hyuga y el ultimo sobreviviente uchiha, aunque el sabia que había otros uchiha en el mundo maquinando planes oscuros

Los susurros comenzaron a sonar en todo el aula , algunos niños civiles con disgusto ya que para ellos le fue muy difícil entrar a la academia y a el lo dejaron entrar comí si nada incluso siendo tan tarde en el curso y de parte de las niñas de disgusto

" _mira sus hijos son tan feos y desagradables"_ eran las palabras que chismoseaban las niñas pequeñas

"YA CÁLLENSE" grito el instructor silenciando a todos los niños ruidosos y groseros

"¿puedes presentarte?" dijo el hombre cambiando de tema

" mi nombre es kuroito" dijo el niño sin agregar nada mas

" con que eso es todo, alguien de pocas palabras puedes sentarte en ese…." Pero el instructor no pudo seguir hablando ya que un niño rubio comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón

"AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ , SIÉNTATE A Mi LADO KURO-Kun" dijo un niño rubio en la fila mas superior señalando una asiento básio a su lado izquierdo

"naruto deja de gritar, pero si ya se conocen el puede explicarte de lo que no sepas" dijo iruka y kuroito comenzó a subir a la fila superior y se sentó al lado del niño rubio y la clase continuo

"hola kuro-kun , ¿Por qué estas aquí, acaso ese viejo raro ya no te entrenara mas" dijo el niño a su lado tratando de no ser ruidoso

"danzo ya no me puede enseñar nada mas , ya aprendí todo de el y por eso el hokage me mando a la academia"

" yo sabia que eres muy genial, eres bueno incluso estudiando y aprendiste todo rápido en cambio yo no soy tan bueno , sobretodo con el estudio , pero ahora podemos estar mas tiempo juntos y podemos entrenar y ser mas fuertes los tres junto a hinata-chan" dijo el niño con alegría señalando al hyuga que estaba a su lado la cual se sonrojo

" hola kuro-kun ha pasado un tiempo" dijo la niña tímidamente

" hola hinata"

desde que naruto la salvo de los matones ella venia a jugar seguido con el niño en el parque y pronto comenzó a unirse a los entrenamientos esporádicos que naruto tenia con kuroito , aunque su padre al comienzo no la quiso dejar unir a los entrenamientos , pronto se rindió ya que la niña aprovechaba cualquier momento para escapar y pasar tiempo con sus amigos además se dio cuenta que la niña había mejorado exponencialmente con su entrenamiento, ya que gracias a kuroito y su basta experiencia y conocimientos el podía detectar las fallas de la niña y corregirlas de una mejor forma efectiva , algo que el padre no podía lograr ya que la niña le tenia miedo y su forma ruda de hablar y actuar la intimidaban y asustaba , y por lo tanto ya que ella estaba mejorando decidió dejarla continuar entrenando

El tiempo paso y pronto la academia había terminado, las clases eran muy aburridas para kuroito , no enseñaban nada importante , matemáticas , ciencias y una que otra historia de los tiempos anteriores , ellos hasta apenas habían comenzado a practicar con los ejercicios de chakra con la hoja algo que el ya había dominado hace mucho tiempo , así que estaba contento de que ya pudieran irse aunque algo le había estado incomodando todo el día ya que el heredero uchiha de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada que lo hacia sentir desagradable , con esos ojos llenos de superioridad y altivismo así que el decidió salir junto a sus dos compañeros

" ne,ne ,ne , que vamos a hacer hoy" pregunto naruto con entusiasmos

" los espero a los dos en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre" dijo kuroito y desapareció en una explosión de humo revelando que todo este tiempo era un clon

" si, con kuro-kun a nuestro lado podemos ser mas fuertes rápidamente, vamos hinata" dijo naruto y agarro la mano de la niña y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su compañero

Todos estos sucesos habían sido pasado por alto por los niños ya que una ves se acabo la clase ellos se apresuraron por irse para la casa o a jugar pero una persona específica si había notado todos los sucesos y estaba interesado en el nuevo alumno pero de mala manera

 **Pov sasuke uchiha**

Hoy algo nuevo había pasado, desde la muerte de mi clan me he centrado en fortalecerme para poder matar a mi hermano pero esta academia es incompetente si seguimos a este paso no pro de matar a mi hermano nunca , aunque me cueste decirlo el es muy fuerte lo que me irritaba ya que no estaba ganando nada mientras perdía el tiempo

Pero hoy un nuevo alumno ingreso, a mitad del año académico algo no normal, y por ende me interese pero una ves el cruzó la puerta todo mi instinto me indicó en odiarlo y despreciarlo por alguna razón , su apariencia era algo extraña pero lo que me inquietaba y desagradaba era su forma de mirarnos cuando escaneo la habitación, nos menospreciaba podía sentirlo, como si nosotros fuéramos simples niños sin valor , un sentido de superioridad que me irritaba ,nadie podía mirar debajo de mi soy un uchiha el mejor clan de todos, era como si el pudiera hacerlo todo , me hacia recordar al maldito de mi hermano, lo que me irritaba cada vez mas , pronto el instructor lo ubico cerca a naruto y hinata de alguna forma se conocían algo que aumento aun mas mi intriga ya que los niños nombrados cuando comenzaron la academia eran unos don nadie, sin valor , naruto era alguien muy tonto y sin poder ni fuerza, y la niña hyuga era muy tímida y miedosa algo muy raro incluso para su clan ya que ellos también tenían ese orgullo por ser hyugas ya que eran el segundo mejor clan después del uchiha , claro esta , pero lo importante es que de un momento a otro estos dos niños mejoraron exponencialmente subiendo sus notas y habilidades de un momento a otro y ya no eran los últimos lugares ni los mas débiles, cada vez que aprendíamos algo nuevo control de chakra y cosas por el estilo. Era como si ellos la lo sabían y se contenían para pasar desapercibidos, aunque esto no paso por alto de los mejores ojos de los uchiha y por ello me había interesado ya que quería conocer la forma que ellos utilizaron para mejorar tan rápidamente y poder la utilizar yo para mi meta , y yo presentía que el nuevo alumno tenia algo que ver con ese crecimiento exponencial. Y por eso durante toda la clase lo espíe aunque tal parece que el alumno nuevo se daba cuenta de esto y miraba en mi dirección aunque yo trataba lo mejor posible de que el no pudiera detectarme , aun mas mis dudas se incrementaron cuando la clase acabo yo me quede vigilándolos un momento y después de que ellos hablaron el estudiante nuevo desapareció en una nube de humo , ¿Cómo? Fue mi pregunta de incredulidad, mis presentimientos eran cierto ese estudiante nuevo era la causa del crecimiento de los otros dos ya que el ya había visto a su padre y hermano utilizar esa técnica muchas veces y podía reconocerla, el kage bunshin, pero ellos no se lo habían enseñado por que decían que era una técnica peligrosa que requería mucho chakra para poder ser realizada y podía ser peligroso si sus reservas se agotaban, ¿ como alguien que no es un uchiha de elite pudo aprender una técnica que el mismo no pudo aprender y además era de su misma edad? Esto lo estaba irritando cada vez mas , tenia que descubrir cual era el secreto del estudiante nuevo y utilizarlo a su favor

Los dos niños llegaron a un capo te entrenamiento que estaba lejos de la aldea , en un lugar donde no los podían molestar y en el centro del campo se encontraba el joven meditando que había desaparecido en una nube de humo en la academia

" oooiiii, llegamos kuro-kun, que vamos hacer hoy ya me estoy aburriendo de hacer ejercicios de controles de chakra , quiero algo mas serio" dijo el niño rubio enérgicamente

El joven de cabello negro abrí sus ojos lentamente y se paro del lugar

" acuérdate que no debes apresurarte, debes aprender a dominar tu chakra antes de que puedas realizar jutsus complejos" dijo en un tono sabio

" si yo se, pero me aburro además ya casi e perfeccionado la caminata por la cascada solo me falta poco, quiero algo mas difícil" dijo el rubio con energía

"Bueno si ya lo tienes dominado podemos comenzar algo mas difícil, así que estén listos "

"si,si,si kuro-kun es tan genial " grito el niño con alegria

" y tu hinata ¿como vas con tu jutsu de clan?"

" seguí tus consejos de ser más veloz ágil y agresiva y pude realizar los 64 golpes completamente por primera vez , gracias kuro-kun" , la niña había dominado los ejercicios de control de chakra mucho antes que naruto gracias a sus genes hyuga que le permitía controlar su chakra de una forma que ningún ninja podría imitar

" bueno a partir de ahora también entrenaremos algo nuevo, prepárate y espera aquí mientras le dejo a naruto su entrenamiento por que no creo que ese tonto pueda esperar mas"

" esta bien , gracias kuro-kun" dijo la niña mientras le daba una reverencia , al comienzo tratar con ella fue muy difícil ya que era muy tímida pero poco a poco se volvió mas abierta y espontánea aunque todavía actuaba tímidamente cerca al peli rubio

" naruto bien, toma agarra esto" dijo kuro y le mando un globo con agua del tamaño de un puño

" y esto para que es? , vamos a jugar con el?" pregunto el niño ingenuo

 _Se me olvida que el es alguien que aprende mas con lo práctico que con lo teórico_ , pensó el pelinegro

" te voy a enseñar un jutsu que tiene varias partes pero una vez la dómines será muy poderosa , tienes que hacer girar tu chakra dentro del globo en todas las direcciones y reventarlo solo con chakra así como te voy a mostrar"

Dijo el niño y saco otro globo igual y lo sostuvo en su palma de la mano y comenzó a rotar su chakra dentro del globo y este se deformo hasta explotar

" genial ahora sigo yo" dijo el rubio pero por mas que trato el globo no se reventó

" esto es difícil, ¿como lo haces kuro-kun?" pregunto el rubio

"Te voy a dar un truco, hinata con tu biakugan me puedes señalar donde están los tenketsus de las manos de naruto"

"hai" dijo la niña y activo su dojutsu y comenzó a señalar los lugares mientras kuro los marcaba con un pincel y tinta negra , barios puntos fueron marcados en la palma del niño

" ya que has mejorado mucho en tu control trata de que el chakra salga de estos punto y hazlo rotar en todas las direcciones" aconsejo kuroito

 _En la serie original jiraiya dejo a naruto a su suerte mientras aprendía el rasengan para que el lo aprendiera por si solo, pero que razón había detrás de esto si el sabia como hacerlo por que no le enseñaba al niño la forma fácil y correcta , sencillamente el le indicaba que hacer y el niño no tendría que matarse la cabeza todo un día, entre mas rápido naruto se vuelva fuerte mas posibilidades hay de que el sobreviva en el futuro_

"en cuanto a ti hinata quiero comenzar a entrenarte con el chakra elemental, quiero que en un futuro puedas combinar tu elemento con tu puño suave para que de esta forma puedas dominar un nintaijutsu muy poderoso"

"¿cress que yo pueda lograrlo? Pregunto ella tímidamente

" claro si eres tu seguramente lo lograras" le dijo kuroito ya que ella seguía teniendo una personalidad muy débil pero que poco a poco a mejorado

"Bueno toma este papel y agrega chakra " dijo el niño entregándole una hoja blanca a lo cual la niña agrego chakra y este papel se arrugo involuntariamente

"una fuerte afinidad por el rayo bien echo, con razón el estilo hyuga no te quedaba, dicho estilo es mucho mas defensivo como la tierra esperando a que el enemigo ataque para el contrarrestarlo, pero en cambio el rayo es mucho mas agresivo y veloz centrado en el ataque contrarrestando el estilo tradicional hyuga debemos concentrarnos en mejorar el estilo del puño suave para que sea mas afín con el elemento rayo, si logras hacerlo te garantizó que serás una de las mejores kunoichi de la historia" le dijo el pelinegro a la niña la cual se entusiasmo mucho ya que ella tenia una meta la cual era hacerse mas fuerte y que su padre la reconozca y ya no estar en la sombra de su hermana menor

" gracias kuro-kun, tu siempre piensas en mi para que yo pueda ser mas fuerte"

" lo hago por que eres mi amiga" le dijo para convencerla, tenia que ganar su confianza lo mas posible ella será alguien muy importante en el futuro para su plan

Después de enseñarle los ejercicios básicos para controlar el elemento rayo , el niño se alejo del lugar para poder practicar el solo,

seria muy peligroso si alguno de sus jutsus que tenia en mente se descontrolada , además de que no quería que ellos lo vieran entrenar y descubra que tan poderoso es en estos momentos, con eso en mente se adentro mas en el bosque hasta llegar a un lago de tamaño considerable

 _Este lugar es perfecto nadie saldrá lastimado si algo falla_

Pensó el mientras analizaba la situación, ya había meditado de como poder seguir mejorando ya que su progreso se había estancado y encontró pocas soluciones la primera serio senjutsu pero el creía que todavía era muy prematuro para el comenzar a practicar además de que no contaba con un contrato animal aunque eso lo podía solucionar fácilmente , y la otra opción seria mejorar sus bases ósea los jutsus origínale, todo jutsu tiene un origen y de el pueden derivarse mas jutsu un ejemplo serian los uchihas los cuales aprendían la técnica de gran bola de fuego y la derivaban en otras técnicas a tal grado que madara puedo crear un jutsu que liberaba un gran torrente de llamas que necesito que barios ninjas utilizaran su elemento agua , algo nunca antes visto ya que el elemento agua le gana al fuego pero incluso con esta debilidad se pudo ver la superioridad del jutsu , necesita llevar esta misma idea a sus jutsus elementales y poderlos elevar a un nuevo nivel y el ya tenia algunas ideas en mente

Primero comenzará con su elemento fuego, una pata de araña emergió de la mascara de fuego y apunto hacia el lago luego una gran bola de fuego comenzó a formarse en la punta de fuego

 **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** pronunció el niño sin realizar un sello de mano, esto es una habilidad que todo ninja veterano a querido domina, el poder realizar jutsus sin realizar una gran cantidad de sellos, algunos debido a su experiencia y control logran acortar la cantidad de sello hasta uno solo, pero solo unos pocos lo han logra y menos mencionar sin ningún sello de mano , esto es una habilidad otorgada gracias al jiongu

" _**puedo recordar y replicar la cantidad exacta de chakra que requiere una técnica que tu ya hallas realizado, y poder realizarla sin necesidad de recolectar chakra con ese anticuado y obsoleto sistemas de sellos"**_

Esto es una gran ventaja durante un combate que podría tomar desapercibido a su enemigo ya que el otro gastaría valiosos segundos realizando sellos en cambio el lo podría lanzar al instante golpeando de primero

La gran esfera se mantuvo cerca de la pata de araña pero no fue lanzada todavía no había terminado el comenzó a concentrar cada vez mas chakra de fuego en la esfera pero al mismo tiempo la comenzó a comprimir haciéndola cada vez mas pequeña, el había tomado esta idea del rasengan ya que si comprimes la energía esta se hace mas fuerte concentrándola en un solo punto , poco a poco la esfera se hizo mas pequeña pero el seguí agregando cada vez mas chakra , hasta llegar a la forma de una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un puño con el valor de chakra de 10 bolas de fuego normales , el quería replicar la misma función de una granada la cual estaba muy acostumbrado a usar en su vida pasada, comprimiendo el chakra quería aprovechar mas su poder explosivo destructivo que su factor incendiario, controlar tanta cantidad de chakra en un solo punto es algo que ninjas normales no pueden lograr ya que si no logran contenerlo podría explotarle en su cara afectando a su usuario, pero kuroito no era un ninja común para el esto era algo muy sencillo tanto tiempo entrenando su chakra le había dado un gran control sobre el incluso con sus bastas cantidades de chakra, , solo con tener la esfera cerca de el podía sentir la gran cantidad de calor que emanaba

el apunto al centro del lago y disparo la bola de fuego comprimida, llego al lugar designado toco el agua y una gran explosión se escuchó en todo el alrededor, el agua fue lanzada lejos del epicentro y debido a la onda expansiva se creo un cráter que evaporó el agua en dicho lugar, el poder destructivo de la técnica había mejorado con creces , después de que el vapor causado por la explosión se desvaneciera kuroito volvió a cargar otra bola de fuego todavía no había acabado su experimentación , pero esta ves otra pata de araña emergió de la mascara de aire y se unió a la extremidad del elemento fuego para así poder combinar los dos elementos formando una sola extremidad de araña unida

Para poder superar su estancamiento debía entrar en el tema de los **jutsus de colaboración,** los cuales se formaban al combinar dos elementos o mas para crear un nuevo jutsu mas fuerte , un mayor poder puede ser producido por dos usuarios de ninjutsu que combinan dos ninjutsus elementales diferentes. Esto puede beneficiar el poder destructivo, la amplitud o el rango de la longitud de los ataques esta táctica de combate había sido muy desperdiciada durante la serie y no se le había dado mucha importancia durante la trama y pocos ninjas lo han usado , pero en las pocos veces que se logro evidenciar daba como resultado una técnica muy poderosa y devastadora , también hay que tener en cuenta que muy pocos ninjas pueden controlar mas de un elemento al mismo tiempo un ejemplo seria el jutsu que uso jiraiya en su lucha contra pein el cual combinaba el aceite de sapo, el elemento fuego y el elemento aire para crear una marea de aceite hirviendo a alta temperatura, si seguía esta lógica debía combinar el elemento fuego con el aire para avivar las llamas

Nuevamente comenzó a crear la bola de fuego pero a su ves con la mascara de aire comenzó a crear un **Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío** que se lo había enseñado personalmente danzo ya que muy pocos ninjas en la aldea eran afines al aire y ya que el era su subordinado mas "leal" decidió enseñársela

La esfera de aire se incorporo junto a la de fuego haciendo que esta aumentara su temperatura pero para que el jutsu estuviera completo debía igualar las cantidades de aire así que el comenzó a aumentar el chakra de aire y nuevamente empezó a comprimir la técnica , no necesitaba que la bola de aire fuera ni cortante ni punzante le haba quitado esas cualidades a la técnica original solo necesitaba el poder del aire en bruto como si se tratara de una bomba de hidrógeno comprimida , canalizo el chakra para que estuvieran equilibrados y podía sentir la gran presión y calor que emergía de dicho jutsu

el apunto nuevamente al lago y la soltó

 **Jiongu: bala incendiaria ,** ese era el nuevo nombre que había decidido utilizar para esta nueva técnica devastadora , la esfera del tamaño de un puño hizo contacto con el agua y sucedió algo que el no esperaba ,

Un destello enorme lo segó y su cuerpo fue lanzado a volar por la onda de choque expansiva generada por la explosión , el utilizo sus cuatro extremidades de araña para clavarlas en el suelo y recobrar el equilibrio después de abrir los ojos quedo algo sorprendido, no pensaba que el poder destructivo de la técnica fuera tan alto probablemente había mejorado el jutsu hasta un nivel clase A , el lago estaba completamente evaporado no había rastros de una gota de agua y varios peces y animales se habían carbonizado

"?que fue eso?, hace un momento una gran corriente de aire nos empujo " grito un naruto que salió corriendo de los arbustos mientras era seguido por hinata

" no es nada , puedes estar tranquilo solo era unos de mis experimentos" dije para tranquilizarlo

"guauu, tu como siempre con tus ideas locas , pero no me puedo quedar atrás voy a entrenar mas y completar la técnica y te superare dalo por echo, vamos hinata sigamos entrenando" dijo el niño luego de ver el lago inexistente y después regreso a su lugar de entrenamiento ya que sabia que el loco de su compañero seguiría haciendo sus cosas y seria peligroso

 _Bueno sigamos con las idea,_ pensó el peli negro y nuevamente se concentró en su entrenamiento, ya que ahora había un cráter lo suficientemente grande podía practicar otra técnica que tenía en su mente y no perjudicar el lugar ya que si se salía de control podría crear un gran problema

Para esta técnica requería mucho chakra ya que era de un rango muy amplio y para ello requería usar la función de su jiongu que permitía que sus corazones compartieran chakra y concentró todo el chakra de los corazones en el de elemento fuego

Luego nuevamente comenzó a realizar una bola de fuego tradicional pero esta vez no le daría forma esférica sino lo lanzaría en forma de un torrente , al momento una gran llamarada comenzó a emerger de la extremidad de hilos como si se tratara de un lanza llamas que juntaba el todo el chakra recolectado, estaba tratando de imitar la técnica de madara

El cráter donde alguna ves hubo un lago comenzó a llenarse de fuego completamente pero eso no era todo al mismo tiempo empezó a generar un torrente de aire con su mascara de dicho elemento fortaleciendo el incendio creando un mar desenfrenado de llamas , cada vez agregando mas y mas chakra

Todo aquel que viera esta locura emerger de este niño solo podría ver como si el estuviera abriendo las puertas del mismísimo infierno , un torrente que libera una cantidad inigualable de llamas que si lo hubiera lanzado en el bosque seguramente lo hubiera consumido completamente

El esta creando su propia técnica de gran alcance y rango que pudiera consumir una gran cantidad de enemigos sin dejar rastros

 **Jiongu: torrente infernal** será el nuevo nombre de este devastador jutsu

El dejo de verter chakra y la técnica se detuvo y solo quedo el cráter lleno de llamas , con jutsu rápido de agua lo apago completamente no seria bueno si las llamas se descontrolaban y comenzara un incendio forestal

Procedió con sus planes en estos momentos ya contaba con jutsus de destrucción masiva o amplio alcance ahora tenia que crear algo que sea mas discreto que sirva para misiones en cubiertas y sea silencioso, necesitaba algo muy parecido a una bala de un francotirador o algo por el estilo y ya tenia una idea, se dirigió en búsqueda de una gran roca la cual encontró unos momentos después , tenia unos pocos metros de alto y ancho y seria un buen lugar para practicar su puntería

Es este caso necesitaba una técnica que fuera todo lo contrario a la bala incendiaria , tenia que ser un ataque con mucho poder y penetración y conocía los elementos indicados

Dos extremidades de araña emergieron de su espalda una de la mascara de agua y otra de la mascara de aire, las dos se unieron y formaron una sola extremidad, comenzó a cargar chakra y crear una bola de agua grande , dicha esfera se quedo en el lugar y nuevamente el comenzó a agregar cada vez mas chakra y comprimirlo al mismo tiempo necesitaba que el agua sea lo mas denso posible. Que fuera tan duro y pesado como el metal o mas, de la gran esfera poco a poco se redujo al tamaño de una moneda

Estaba tratando de imitar el **Jutsu: Pistola de Agua** pero no se quedaría hay, la mascara de aire comenzó a crear un **Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío** para poderla combinar con la esfera de agua, nuevamente necesitaba igualar y equilibrar la cantidad de chakra de aire para que coincida con el del agua y fusionarlos entre si, pero esta ves quiso que la esfera rotara lo mas rápido posible, siendo cortante y perforante

El apunto la bala que era una combinación de agua y aire a presión y comprimida que giraba a una alta velocidad y la disparo lo mas rápido que pudo, la bala desapareció de su vista y fue empujado hacia a tras como si hubiera recibido un gran culatazo de un arma de gran calibre

La bala viajo a una gran velocidad y perforo la enorme roca sin ninguna resistencia, pudo ver como siguió su camino y perforo varios arboles detrás de la roca hasta que se acabo el chakra y se deshizo el jutsu, su poder perforante era muy asombroso había un hueco nítido que daba al otro lugar de la roca y seguía de igual forma por varios arboles, este jutsu era silencioso pero letal, sin ser llamativo pero de seguro si le disparaban a alguien con esto y le apuntabas a su cabeza o corazón seguro morirían

El estaba en lo correcto combinar elementos daba una gran aumento de poder , y con eso en mente prosiguió con sus ideas

El ya tenia poder destructivo y amplio, también poder comprimido y perforante , solo le faltaba el poder cortante o afilado, con sus hilos podía infundirlos con chakra de aire para hacerlo lo mas cortante posible pero el necesitaba que fuera mucho mas rápido algo que no pueda ser evadido y su poder sea inmenso

Esta ves podía ser mucho mas peligroso el jutsu y por eso decidió apuntar en la dirección contraria de konoha donde había una gran cantidad de arboles y rocas , nuevamente se preparo e hizo emerger extremidades de su espalda pero esta ves fueron tres , agua,viento y rayo

Comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de chakra para utilizar el **Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** pero en vez de generar una gran ola de gran rango y destrucción debía comprimirla y concentrarlo en un solo punto para esto se ayudo del jiongu haciendo que de donde salía el jutsu, la punta de la extremidad de araña comenzara a cerrarse y hacer su circunferencia cada vez mas pequeña hasta dejarlo del mismo tamaño que el orificio donde se enhebra una aguja, cuando logro concentrar tan enorme cantidad de agua en tan pequeño punto lo que consiguió fue una especie de chorro de agua a alta precio que estaba cortando todo a lo que el apuntaba pero necesitaba mas poder y con eso en mente era tiempo de que la mascara de rayo actuara, comenzó a enviar chakra eléctrico para combinarlo con el agua y mejorar su poder de corte y presión gracias a la corriente eléctrica que vibraba a alta velocidad, pero eso no era todo faltaba el ultimo toque, en este momento la presión que ejercía el chorro de agua era tan grande que lo estaba forzando a retroceder siendo arrastrado hacia atrás necesito la ayuda del los hilos para clavarse en el lugar y no ser tumbado era como sostener una manguera que disparara una cascada por su boquilla , pero todavía le faltaba el elemento aire , sabia que el aire con el rayo no se llevaban bien pero no los uniría o combinaría sino haría que el aire impulsara el chorro de agua como si se tratara de una hidrolabadora a presión, con eso en mente genero una gran cantidad de chakra de aire y la empujo toda de golpe por la extremidad haciendo que el poder de la técnica se incrementara enormemente , un enorme chorro a presión salio disparado de su extremidad que fue tan delgado y veloz que corto todo a su paso incluso una nube ya que debido a la presión ejercida necesito apuntar al aire cortando la nube en dos , necesito que el jiongu generara barios hilos desde sus tobillos para que lo anclara al suelo y no ser lanzado a su espalda debido a la fuerza que ejercía el jutsu , contento con el ataque con su poder y velocidad sabia que era muy improbable que alguien lograra esquivarlo, solo alguien que tenga unos sentidos muy excepcionales pero incluso así lo dudaría

Hoy había sido un día muy fructífero pero todavía necesitaba mejorar sus técnicas tenia muchos contra golpes debido a su poder, y también tenían una gran desventaja consumían mucho chakra , en estos momentos sus reservas habían disminuido enormemente casi agotadas , necesitaba practicar aun mas con sus nuevos jutsu para que ellos no consumieran tanto chakra al hacerlo lo mas eficientemente posible, pero aun así estaba muy contento con eso en mente decidió dejar el entrenamiento por hoy y regresar a su casa junto a los otros niños, necesitaba que ellos se volvieran mas fuertes, los haría entrenar arduamente y estén preparados para los exámenes chunin


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento la demora , no he tenido tiempo por el trabajo y tratare de retomar la historia mas seguido

Se me olvido mencionar dos habilidades en el anterior capitulo , la primera es la bala de agua y aire comprimida **jiongu: bala perforante**

Y la segunda es el choro de agua, rayo y aire a presión, **jiongu: láser**

Disfruten el capitulo

 **Capitulo 7**

 **3 años después**

El tiempo pasa volando pensó kuroito mientras miraba a hinata y naruto entrenar, ya han pasado 11 años desde que renació en este mundo de guerras y muerte y poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a esta nueva vida , naruto estaba sentado junto a muchos clones en la orilla de un lago artificial reuniendo chakra para su entrenamiento, el estaba aprendiendo la manipulación del agua

" mantel el chakra concéntralo e infúndelo en el agua y oblígalo a tomar la forma que tu desees con tu imaginación" instruyó kuroito mientras el ninja rubio agrego mas chakra y el agua comenzó a elevarse de la superficie y formar una esfera que luego cambio de forma constantemente

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento hinata se encontraba en un terreno plano al lado del lago con su manos extendidas en la famosa posición de la rotación el kaitén

 **Elemento rayo: Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo**

Grito la niña mientras libero chakra de cada tenketsus de su cuerpo y comenzó a girar en su propio eje

"recuerda mantener la velocidad , debes rotar lo mas rápido posible para que la defensa no pueda ser penetrada y nada lo perfore , prepárate ahora es mi turno" dijo kuroito y extendió sus manos hacia la esfera que rotaba mientras chispeaba electricidad

 **Jiongu: pelo de araña**

Dijo el pelinegro y de los orificios que tenia en la punta de sus dedos y desde las costuras de sus manos comenzaron a salir disparadas cientos de agujas corto punzantes a una velocidad y cantidad extrema , las agujas pronto se encontraron con la esfera giratoria y fueron repelidas mandándolas a volar en todas las direcciones y algunas se desintegraban al tacto debido a la rotación y vibración de las partículas eléctricas, prácticamente era un rayador de electricida y una técnica muy mortal y peligrosa

"!Son muchas agujas!" grito la niña dentro del domo mientras el poder y velocidad descendía siendo abrumada por la cantidad

" recuerda debes romper tus limites , superarte si quieres ser mas fuerte y no ser menospreciada en tu clan," ordeno el niño y al instante la niña dentro del domo ejerció mas poder y libero mas chakra haciendo que el domo creciera y repeliera completamente la metralla de agujas

La niña poco a poco desacelero y la técnica se cánselo mientras ella callo de rodillas agotada y alrededor suyo había un cráter en forma circular dejado por su jutsu que había carbonizado el terreno por las partículas vibrantes

" lo lograste hinata, dominaste completamente la técnica con esto superarás a cualquier hyuga en la aldea, puedes descansar e ir a entrenar con el arco" dijo kuroito satisfecho el potencial de la niña era algo que se había desaprovechado mucho en la seria y con su guía podía hacer que ella se convirtiera en una esplendida kunoichi , además de que ella era necesaria para sus planes

"Gracias kuro-kun sin tu ayuda nunca habría logrado llegar hasta aquí" dijo la niña que se encontraba en el suelo jadeando

" no tienes que agradecerle todo es por tu talento natural, eres alguien muy sorprendente recuérdalo hinata, nunca mas te menosprecies" alabo kuroito mientras la niña se levantó y se inclinó en agradecimiento y agarro un arco negro hecho de hilos que kuroito había creado para que la niña practicara su puntería estaba echo por sus hilos y el mismo podía generar proyectiles y nunca se le acabarían , esta era una faceta que el había decidido explotar en la niña ya que veía un gran potencial en hinata con los ataques de largo alcance , el byakugan otorga una insuperable vista alejada permitiéndole ver en una larga distancia y si lo combinabas con un arma de largo alcance obtendríamos como resultado un excelente francotirador, kuroito no quería cree que la arrogancia de los hyuga era tan grande como para desperdiciar esta gran habilidad , solo por que ellos están tan orgullosos de su taijutsu. Idiotas

"Hina-chan se ha buleto muy fuerte, ella es sorprendente" dijo el ninja rubio apareciendo al lado de kuroito con un sonrojo en la cara mientras miraba a la niña a lo lejos

"Si ella lo es igual que tu, ustedes son únicos en este mundo" dijo el pelinegro analizando la forma cariñosa de hablar de naruto cuando se refería a la niña, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo ellos dos se volvían mas unidos

" pero todo es gracias a ti, tu eres un genio" dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

" yo puedo ser un genio pero solo en inteligencia, tu talento y el de hinata un día terminara superándome fácilmente y me dejaran atrás , quiero que no olvides que ustedes dos guardan algo muy unico y sorprendente en sus interiores algo que yo no poseo" dijo el pelinegro mientras pensaba, ya que el ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que si quería sobrevivir tenia que desarrollar las habilidades innatas que venían en los genes únicos de estos dos ninjas , el era un simple mortal comparado a dos descendientes de kaguya ya que algún día ellos dos lo superarían sin importar su inteligencia o conocimiento, lo que importa en este mundo es el poder y talento en bruto algo que solo los que tienen buenos genes poseen

"¿ya terminaste de entrenar?

"su, ya me aburrí desde que me enseñaste los clones puedo hacer los entrenamiento mas rápido ahora ¿que sigue?" preguntó el rubio con energía por proseguir con su entrenamiento y ser mas fuerte

" como ya dominaste el elemento agua y tierra ya solo nos falta un solo paso en culminar tu entrenamiento el elemento yang"

"¿yang? Pregunto el rubio sin entender nada , kuroito recordó que una ves yamato intento explicarle a naruto los elementos yin y yang pero como naruto es de cabeza duro fue algo imposible de que el niño lo aprendiera

Pero gracias a que kuroito había pasado mucho tiempo con el niño sabia la forma de especial de instruirlo ya que el era muy torpe y tonto, y es con la practica

" quiero que agarres esta hoja de papel y utilices la energía que suelta tu cuerpo, recuerda solo la energía física la que tus células exudan naturalmente y hagas que este papel sea tan duro como el metal, cambiarle su estructura física" dijo kuroito entregándole un papel al rubio

" ya entendí, solo quieres que utilice una de las energías para hacer chakra y la coloque en el papel, si es solo eso es fácil " dijo el rubio y se sentó de rodillas con el papel en su manos y concentro chakra pero por mas que trataba a la hoja no le ocurría nada

"no entiendo, no sucede nada" grito en niño frustrado ya que por mas chakra que inyectara no había ningún cambio

" eso me lo esperaba" dijo el pelinegro y saco una fila completa de hojas de papel y se las entregaba a los clones que habían dejado de entrenar con el elemento agua

" dividir y utilizar una de las energías fundamentales del chakra no es una tarea fácil de lograr naruto, recuerda usar tu imaginación y piensa en hacer mas fuerte el papel, mas resistente, o incluso mas flexible o pesado juega con sus cualidades físicas y concentraré en tener esa idea en tu mente , incluso en el mundo ninja muy pocos logran utilizar las en energía fundamentales del chakra como son la energía yang.

Los akimichi entrenan mucho para transformar sus cuerpos en gigantes y cambiar su grasa en mas chakra pero ellos pueden hacer esto por que su clan ha pasado por muchas generaciones prácticamente desde su fundación manipulando solamente esta energía y por ende se les facilita manipularla por que es algo que ya esta inscrito o adherido a sus genes y por el caso contrario los nara utilizan la energía yin para controlar algo intangible como son las sombras con su mente , e incluso los yamanaka usan su energía yin para entrar en las mentes de los demás, pero ellos lo logran por que su clan lo han hecho durante muchas generaciones , debes esforzarte mas naruto"

"Bueno entonces me voy a entrenar" dijo kuroito y dejo a los clones tratando de manipular la energía yang mientras el se alejaba del lugar

 _Hace poco kuroito Había comenzado a entrenar a naruto con el chakra elemental cuando el descubrió que el elemento principal del niño no era el viento, algo muy diferente al canon original, algo había alterado la historia y ahora sus afinidades eran la tierra y el agua , algo que no debía suceder pero este cambio debía tener alguna razón alguna logia. Probablemente el niño en esta vida estaba mas afín con sus genes uzumaki que ala vez eran pariente de los senju y eran afines a los dos elementos mencionados anteriormente, y una idea loca paso por su mente, estos cambios sucedieron por un motivo y tenía algo en mente que podría favorecerle a el en su plan , pero todavía le faltaba mucho a naruto necesitaba que controlara tanto el agua y la tierra perfectamente y los mesclara juntos en sincronía, pero no bastaba solo con estas acciones también necesitaba implicar la energía yang en ese plan y hasta que el niño lo dominara podía tratar de realizar su idea loca y descabellada que estaba en su mente pero hasta el momento debía esperar_

Y para no desaprovechar el tiempo entrenaría sus habilidades , nuevamente se había estancado y no podía mejorar y en estos últimos días estaba frustrado ya que no podía dominar una técnica durante varios meces y ya se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza

El se adentro en el bosque hasta que llego a un terreno despejado rodeado de arboles y se colocó en el centro del lugar, hoy nuevamente practicaría la técnica que lo tenia frustrado.

Estiro sus manos y las apunto en varias direcciones y también lo hicieron las extremidades de araña que emergieron de sus mascaras

 **Jiongu: pelo de araña**

Dijo el joven y varias agujas se clavaron en diferentes lugares.

En los arboles en las rocas en el suelo , en distintas direcciones aleatoria, luego el tomo aire aunque no lo necesitaba ya que no tenia pulmones y relajo su mente para lo que venia , se preparo y activo su jutsu

 **Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador**

Dijo en pelinegro y desapareció no en un destello sino mas bien en una bruma o explosión de oscuridad negra como si la oscuridad devorara al joven y reapareció pegado a un árbol donde previamente se había clavado una aguja de hilos, minato utilizaba los kunais especiales que contenían una marca con su chakra , pero ya que sus hilos ya tenían impregnado su chakra no necesitaba de dichas armas extras, en teoría cualquier cosa echa de sus hilos funcionaban de catalizador

" bien hasta el momento e logrado mejorar mi tiempo de reacción en el espacio al reaparecer pero sólo si es en esta velocidad baja , es hora de ponerse mas serios" dijo el joven al aire y nuevamente desapareció en una bruma de oscuridad y emergió en otro árbol en una dirección opuesta pero no se detuvo y siguió utilizando el jutsu apareciendo en varias direcciones aleatoriamente aumentando su velocidad cada vez que lo hacia

si alguien lo viera en la distancia solo podría ver un borrón negro aparecer y desaparecer del lugar en el instante y volver a suceder en otra dirección , la velocidad del joven aumento con el tiempo cada vez mas y mas rápido pero de un momento a otro un estruendo enorme sonó y el joven reapareció estampado en una roca que se quebró y genero una nube de polvo

"maldición. Nuevamente sucedió" grito el joven de frustración mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su ropa del polvo y alejaba los escombros de la roca partida

 _Maldito minato ¿Cómo diablos el lograba reaccionar a tiempo en esa velocidad tan increíble?_

Pensó el joven lleno de frustración , desde que comenzó a practicar este jutsu le pasaba lo mismo si aumentaba la velocidad de tele transportación llegaría un momento en el que su velocidad seria tal que ya no podría ver ni distinguir nada en su visión periférica y tendría una visión de túnel, haciendo su vista muy borrosa y desorientándolo de su entorno haciendo que se chocara o fallara en su jutsu

 _Definitivamente el maldito de minato era un genio si podía reaccionar a tiempo y contratacar a esa velocidad, es como ser un tren bala y dar una curva serrada. El tren se descarrilaría_

 _La velocidad en la que cambia el entorno es muy rápida y no me permite reaccionar , pero no puedo rendirme fue muy difícil que el lunático de danzo me diera el rollo de esta técnica_

Pensó el niño ya que conseguir poner las manos en esta técnica era algo muy difícil de lograr en este tiempo ya que minato estaba muerto y el hokage solo le había enseñado a un pequeño escuadrón suyo a utilizarla e incluso ellos necesitaban estar todos juntos para transportarse después de una larga preparación, convirtiendo en ineficiente el jutsu en batalla, el había logrado conseguir esta técnica gracias a danzo ya que conociendo lo ambicioso y avaro que era danzó el claramente obtendría la técnica de su maestro el creador original el segundo hokage para tenerlo en su poder

pero incluso el teniéndola en sus manos no había podido dominarla, ni ninguno de los subordinados de raíz ya que el nivel de fuinjutsu para lograr aprenderla debía ser el de un profesional

kuroito había logrado dominar la técnica gracias a que el fuinjutsu era prácticamente el mismo lenguaje de programación o computación que utilizaban los encargados de los sistemas pero en forma de kanjis y con chakra, prácticamente era un código informativo que hacia que el sello creado invocara al usuario con el jutsu de invocación inversa en el lugar marcado Una vez se le inyectara chakra , pero decirlo es mas fácil que utilizarlo y ponerlo en practica , el principal problema era que en este mundo los ninjas no habían desarrollado el lenguaje de programación y los código informativos y la tecnología estaba muy atrasada, por ende a los ninja se les hacia tan difícil aprenderlo ya que era un campo totalmente desconocido para ellos y por eso muy pocos ninjas conocían de fuinjutsu, pero kuroito logro aprenderlo ya que cuando el estaba en la organización se instruyó en temas informáticos para poder sacar información y espiar por medios digitales ya que cada día se estaban desarrollando cada vez mas estos medios digitales y gracias a los conocimientos de su vida pasada se le facilito comprenderlo

Pero ahora había llegado nuevamente a un pico de botella o estancamiento,

cada vez que se transportaba su velocidad aumentaba hasta pasar lo mismo que con el chidori de kakashi , la visión de túnel, pero por mas que practicara siempre terminaba fallando ya que si el perdía la concentración su equilibrio y orientación fallarían haciendo que el jutsu se cancele y el chocara contra algo , tenia que buscar alguna forma de superar este estancamientos pero el problema era ¿el como?, no quería recurrir a robarle un sharingan a kakashi o a sasuke ya que detestaba esos ojos malditos, pero ¿Cómo lo solucionaría?

De un momento a otro se le vino una idea a la mente , ya no perdería el tiempo, era el momento indicado para pasar a otro nivel o fase , necesitaba aprender senjutsu, controlar la energía natural y superar sus capacidades y si lo lograba podría solucionar su problema con el jiraichin como logro secundario sin necesidad de matarse la cabeza ya que al aprender senjutsu solucionaría este problema gracias a la percepción de peligro aumentada y convertirse en ninja sensor evitarían este problema

Pero para lograrlo debía tener un contrato animal el cual no contaba con el en este momento , no podía pedírselo a danzo ya que el contrato de el no era de un clan animal sino con un espécimen en específico y no era afín a su forma de luchar y jiraiya no estaba en la aldea para el contrato de los sapos además de que seguramente no permitiría que el lo firmara y de igualmente con hiruzen el contrato de los monos ya que ellos desconfían de mi ya que actuó y me parezco mucho a orochimaru

Solo había una solución utilizar el jutsu de invocación y rezar para aparecer en algunos de los lugares legendarios , pero había un riesgo ya que como no contaba con un contrato firmado puedes quedar atrapado en el limbo del espacio tiempo y nunca regresar, nuevamente esto tenia que ver con la genética ya que una persona debe ser compatible con los animales contratados , pero si no tenia ninguna compatibilidad se perdería en la infinidad del básico o el espacio , en los archivos de danzo se conocieron casos de personas que nunca volvieron

Pero estaba algo confiado ya que si el era un clon de orochimaru sus genes corrían por sus. Venas y por ende creía ser compatible con la serpientes o al menos eso esperaba si tenia suerte, con el nuevo plan en mente procedío a hacer sus preparaciones , no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría y por eso debía informarlo ya que no quería ser marcado como ninja renegado y por ende el joven salió corriendo en búsqueda de sus compañeros

Al rato los encontró en el mismo lugar donde antes mientras entrenaban

" naruto, hinata vengan un momento" dijo el joven salir do de los arbustos y los dos nombrados se acercaron

"?que sucede kuro-kun?" dujo el rubio

"¿Pasa algo malo? Dijo la niña preocupada

" no es nada de eso es que quiero informarle que no podre verlos por un tiempo ya que voy a entrenar en otro lugar hasta que logre dominar un nuevo jutsu"

" no te vallas , quédate, nosotros dos te ayudaremos" dijo el rubio tristemente

"lo siento naruto pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo para poder superarme al igual que ustedes han estado haciendo en estos años "

"¿será mucho tiempo?" pregunto hinata ya que su amigo se separaría de ellos

"No se decirlo, pero volveré lo mas rápido que pueda , una vez logre completar mi meta regresare, hasta entonces quiero que ustedes entrenen duro y no sean perezosos , y quiero que le informen al hokage mi ausencia háganme ese favor, bueno nos vemos " dijo el joven mientras le daba un abrazo grupal y se alejo de ellos para comenzar a hacer sellos

 **Jutsu de invocación**

Grito el joven y desapareció en una explosión de humo

" te estaremos esperando" dijeron los niños mientras volvieron a su entrenamiento

 **En la torre hokage**

Hiruzen había estado vigilando a kuroito de vez en cuando durante estos años con su esfera que le podía mostrar toda la aldea aunque debido a sus labores como hokage no tenia el tiempo suficiente y era muy esporádicas sus vigilancias , aunque el niño no era malo y cuidaba de naruto y hinata todavía desconfiaba un poco de el ya que lo hacia recordar tanto a su discípulo genio, su forma de actuar, su forma de pensar como un adulto, y su desinterés por las demás personas como si no valieran nada solo le recordaban a orochimaru y no quería que volviera suceder algo igual que con su discípulo nuevamente y por eso había prestado personal atención en el joven y hacia quedado muy asombrado ya que el había hecho que sus dos compañeros se desarrollaran de una forma inimaginable probablemente ya hallan superado completamente a todos sus compañeros de la misma generación , el niño era demasiado inteligente era como si lo supiera todo incluso quedo muy asombrado cuando instruyo a naruto con el **rasengan**

,¿Cómo podía saber el funcionamiento de dicha técnica ? Eso fue lo primero que el anciano le preguntó al niño después de convocarlo al demostrar que conocía esa técnica , la única respuesta que recibió del niño fue que el lo dedujo por su propia cuenta , el anciano sabia que el niño escondía algo pero no podía saber el que, y lo había dejado pasar ya que no veía malas intensiones ni un mal uso del jutsu de rango a

ni siquiera el niño lo había utilizado una vez. El le pregunto la razón y el joven le respondió que no era su estilo de pelea, que prefería sus hilos , así que como no tenia razones para castigarlo dejo el asunto quieto , el vio como el niño instruyó en sus compañeros en el manejo del chakra y el control elemental e incluso hizo que hinata dominara los jutsus de su clan nuevamente deduciéndolos por su cuenta

Incluso la entreno para que pudiera combinarlo con su afinidad elemental creando un estilo mortal de nintaijutsu para konoha , prácticamente cada ataque de la niña era como un golpe de un chidori concentrado en la punta de los dedos, el joven había analizado muy bien el jutsu del clan hyuga combinándolo von el poder perforante y el control de chakra único de los hyuga , definitivamente una combinación muy mortal

Su forma de instruir es tan eficiente que logro que naruto usara el rasengan sin la necesidad de clones ya que por falta de control el los utilizaba como apoyo pero para los ojos de kuroito esto era imperfecto, haciendo que el niño practicara hasta que le saliera con una sola mano

 _Minato y kusina lamento no poder cuidar y entrenar a naruto de la manera adecuada, pero afortunadamente a conocido un amigo inigualable, espero que con esto estén satisfechos, además gracias a los lasos afectivos y amorosos de los niños pueden ser uno cadenas que eviten que kuroito se encamine en el lado oscuro como su antiguo alumno , solo puedo rezar a kami que no vuelva a suceder_

Pensó el anciano en sus adentros, konoha había conseguido a un genio nunca antes visto esperemos que no tome el camino del mal como su padre dijo el viejo en su mente mientras fumaba su pipa tranquilamente en su oficina

 **Pov kuroito**

El niño emergió de una explosión de humo en un lugar inhóspito

"Uff afortunadamente funcionó", seria muy desafortunado si quedaba atrapado en el espacio-tiempo y todos sus planes de iban a la basura

"pero ¿donde estoy?. Esta no es la caverna de las serpientes " dijo en joven analizando el lugar no encontrando ninguna similitud con los lugares legendarios de los contratos animales

Era un bosque oscuro lleno de árboles enormes y negros como si estuvieran muertos y podridos que solo tenían ramas , su tamaño no era algo normal ya que ni siquiera los arboles de konoha eran tan grandes había un lago al lado del bosque de un tono oscuro como si estuviera envenenado , prácticamente era como el bosque de la muerte

No sabia donde estaba, en la serie no se menciono este lugar y el estaba esperando aparecer en la caverna de las serpiente ya que tenia ADN de orochimaru pero tal parece no era su destino

Pronto sus sentidos estuvieron en máxima alerta indicándole peligro, hace mucho tiempo no había sucedido esto , su patas extras emergieron de las mascaras y las hojas ocultas emergieron desde sus costuras preparándose para cualquier ataque enemigo

El aire se puso frío y todo el lugar se quedo en silencio , la tierra comenzó a templar debajo de sus pies y el suelo comenzó a quebrarse , el salto del lugar acercándose al lago ya que donde el estuvo hace unos momento la tierra se levanto y una enorme tarántula de marrón anaranjado emergió debajo de la tierra destruyendo todo a su alrededor tumbando arboles y rocas , era un arácnido enorme probablemente el doble del tamaño de gamabunta el jefe sabor llena de pelos puntiagudos y gruesos ocho ojos y patas peludas que lo miraron fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, analizó al animal y muy probablemente pertenecía a la familia de las tarántulas goliat

De pronto una enorme pata emergió detrás de el desde la laguna oscura y negra hasta que otra enorme araña emergió completamente y se quedo sobre la superficie del agua utilizando su chakra

Tenia un color azulado oscuro y su forma era mas delgada probablemente del mismo tamaño que gamabunta muy probablemente pertenecía a la familia de las arañas acuáticas , kuroito observo a las dos arañas esperando algún movimiento pero nada sucedía de un momento a otro sintió una presencia que se movía ágilmente por el bosque y se acercaba rápidamente trato de buscarlo y pudo distinguir una araña mas pequeña de color gris alrededor de la mitad del tamaño de las invocaciones comunes moviéndose con una increíble destreza entre el laberinto de arboles , su velocidad era algo muy superior de lo normar le costaba seguirlo y en un momento el arácnido pequeño salto en el aire pero no cualquier salto , la altura era tan alta que fácilmente llegaba a la parte mas alta de la gigantesca tarántula con facilidad, la pequeña araña paso por encima de su cabeza y aterrizó varios metros en su espalda analizándola podía decir que pertenecía a la familia de las arañas saltarinas

, estaba completamente rodeado , sin forma de moverse , sus tres esquinas estaban cubiertas y solo había una forma de escapar si era atacado, luchar, contra estas tres feroces Vestías probablemente debía atacar con todo lo que tenia

sus instintos le decían que eran peligrosas, elevo su chakra lo máximo que podía para ser amenazante y espero algún movimiento mientras apuntaba con sus extremidades extra a cada araña , pero otra gigantesca comenzó a emerger de las profundidades del bosque oscuro siendo seguida de miles y miles de arañas de todo tipo, forma y tamaño desde pequeñas de tamaño normal hasta algunas de tamaño de perros o vacas

Su figura era delgada y estética completamente negra que se camuflaba con el entorno , solo había algo que la hacia distinguir diferente a su entorno una calavera roja en su lomo o parte trasera, su figura se asemejaba mucho a una viuda negra la araña emergió completamente del bosque y ahora si estaba completamente rodeado y sin escapatoria además de una desventaja numérica increíble

" _ **Interesante, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un contratista emergió en el reino de las arañas"**_

Dijo la gigantesca viuda negra con una vos femenina pero gutural y amenazante mientras un liquido morado y oscuro choreaba de sus enormes colmillos

" _ **tu forma. Tu apariencia tu presión y presencia son mas que interesante , pensaba comer al intruso que entro en mi bosque como desayuno pero al verte mejor puede que tu seas compatible con nosotros , no hemos tenido un invocador en muchos años , ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?, yo arachne reina de las arañas reconozco tu fuerza**_

"mi nombre es kuroito" dijo el joven sin bajar la guardia si conocía de las invocaciones el sabia que no todas eran amistosas como el de los sapos, ya que como ejemplo manda exigía sacrificios humanos para ser invocado y puede que estas arañas también sean letales y traicioneras si bajaba su guardia

" _**con que kuroito, hilo negro tu nombre incluso encaja con nuestro clan, definitivamente estabas predestinado para este día , pero incluso así yo no reconoceré a un invocador que sea débil e insignificante, solo los mas fuertes pueden firmar un pacto con el clan de las arañas y debes demostrar tus fuerzas, muéstranos los que sabes hacer"**_

Dijo la gigantesca araña con interés en su vos , ya que en muchos años no había aparecido invocadores y los que llegaron al lugar eran muy débiles y no sobrevivían al intenso entrenamiento y forma de ser de las arañas, ninguno había cumplido con las expectativas, pero en cambio este joven desde que emergió en el lugar ella pudo sentir el gran poder que emergía de el, alguien digno del clan de las arañas podría hacer aparecido, al ser tan joven y con semejante cantidad de chakra, además de que en sus ojos podía ver el poder , el potencial , de alguien que ha vivido muchas experiencias en batalla y no le teme a la muerte , solo faltaba ver sus capacidades y si llegaba a sus expectativas y seguramente el no fallaría, cuando vio como debajo de la mascara se formo una gran sonrisa en el joven y una inmensa cantidad de chakra comenzó a formarse en el peli negro , una cantidad que alguien de su edad no podría manejar

 **Jiongu: torrente infernal**

Dijo el niño mientras apuntaba una de sus patas extras al aire y una llamarada gigantesca emergió de esta , la llamarada subió en al cielo fácilmente alcanzando a la altura de la tarántula enorme y el calor emitido y su intensidad fue suficiente para que las arañas mas pequeñas huyeran despavoridas y en temor e incluso las mas grandes estaban luchando para mantenerse firmes y resistentes contra tal temperatura, prácticamente era la erupción de un volcán

" _ **tal poder , tal fuerza, lo reconozco eres digno de firmar el contrato con el clan de las arañas , mis expectativas sobre ti han sido cumplidas, sígueme te llevare donde se encuentra el contrato para que lo firmes"**_ dijo la enorme araña con emoción y comenzó a adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque siendo seguidos por su séquito y el futuro contratista

Después de unos momentos de adentrarse en el bosque kuroito quedo asombrado con la gran cantidad y diversidad de arañas en el lugar desde las mas pequeñas a las mas grandes y de razas muy extrañas , pronto toda la multitud de arañas llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme agujero o cráter en el suelo y se detuvieron en la entrada, decir enorme era casi un insulto, prácticamente la entrada tenia el tamaño de una montaña y estaba completamente oscuro nada se podía ver a unos pasos , era como la entrada al infierno , kuroito sentía que si uno entraba probablemente nunca volvería a salir de la infinita oscuridad

El cráter comenzó a temblar y rocas comenzaron a caer y se podía sentir que algo se acercaba

" _ **saluden a la gran madre de todas las arañas"**_ dijo la reina araña y se agacho en sus patas delanteras como si trataran de hacer una reverencia, todos y cada una de las arañas imitaron esta acción y se inclinaron haciendo la reverencia, kuroito viendo que había algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer arrodillar a estas gigantescas arañas en sumisión no quería ofenderla y provocar su ira por lo tanto también decidió hacer una reverencia

 _ **¡Grooooaaaaaaaa!**_

Un enorme rugido emergió desde las profundidades haciéndola temblar todo el lugar y creando una corriente de aire ascendente desde el agujero

Algo nunca visto le sucedió a kuroito, sus instintos le decían que hullera del lugar algo muy peligrosos se acercaba cada vez mas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el se forzó a mantenerse calmado

" _ **anfitrión esto es muy peligroso, debemos correr , siento la muerte acercándose"**_

Dijo el jiongu en su mente, si esa criatura en su interior le decía que era peligroso algo que nunca antes había sucedido era por que la situación es muy seria

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir , el aura que emergía del agujero era tan terrorífica que no se comparaba a nada de lo que antes había sentido, era como si la mismísima muerte se acercara, una gigantesca pata de araña de color blanco emergió de las profundidades y quebró el suelo donde callo, poco a poco varias patas emergieron y elevaron a una enorme criatura en la superficie lo suficientemente grande como para oscurecer el lugar por su sombra

Si la tarántula marrón anaranjada era enorme , esta araña enfrente de el se había llevado el premio, prácticamente era el doble o hasta mas de grande que la tarántula , con un cuerpo de color blanco pálido una calavera roja enorme en su abdomen y su piel parecía lo suficientemente dura como para que nada en el mundo pueda romperla , prácticamente el niño era una hormiga comparado a su tamaño, si el lo comparaba con algo que alguna bes haya visto seria al tamaño del jutsu mas poderoso de hashirama senju el colosal ser de madera con mil manos, que fácilmente sobrepasaba el tamaño de una montaña entera

La enorme araña emergió completamente posándose en tierra rompiendo el suelo de solo la presión de su peso, seguramente si esta araña daba un paso ocasionaría terremotos con solo moverse , ocho enormes ojos completamente blancos bajaron la mirada al niño y lo contempló detenidamente parecía como si sus ojos ya no funcionarán con ceguera pero la presencia que emergía de este ser era casi divina como si se tratara de algo celestial de otro mundo y el joven sentía que lo estaba analizando hasta la mas pequeña célula de su cuerpo

" _**gran madre de las arañas después de muchos años un convocador a llegado a nuestro reino, y yo e aprobado su poder y fuerza , deseo que lo dejes firmar el contrato con nuestro clan , el es digno "**_ dijo la reina araña aún manteniendo su cabeza en reverencia

" _ **ya lo sabia, lo estaba esperando por eso desperté de mi letargo, la telaraña del destino me informo hace muchos años de su llegada"**_ retumbo una enorme vos que prácticamente hacia eco en todo el lugar

¿La telaraña del destino? Esa palabra le causo curiosidad a kuroito , nunca en la serie lo mencionaron todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento era nuevo para el y probablemente cambiaría todo el futuro

"La telaraña del destino ¿Qué s eso?" pregunto el joven intrigado tratando de resolver sus dudas ye esperando que la enorme araña le respondiera

" _ **Soy una criatura ancestral e vivido miles de años incluso antes de que el gran árbol callera de los cielos junto a las criaturas de otro mundo , e visto el pasar de las generaciones una y otra vez y cada cosa que a sucedido en el mundo esta escrita en mi telaraña en el fondo de mi madriguera, visiones llegan a mi de todo lo que sucedió en el mundo durante los milenios y las escribo en la telaraña, pero también recibo visiones de lo que no ha sucedido , el futuro , y hace mucho tiempo se me profetizó tu llegada y fue escrito en la telaraña , pero es muy extraño ya que todo cambio desde tu llegada las profecías que estaban en el pasado fueron borradas por la Tuya, tu causarás un gran cambio en el mundo ya sea para bien o para mal solo eso tu lo decidirás por que incluso en mis visiones no puedo escribir tu futuro todo esta borroso , tu existencia es única en este mundo algo que nunca a sucedido antes y yo misma juzgare si tu presencia será la perdición de este mundo o la salvación y la erradicare si es perjudicial"**_

Dijo la enorme araña haciendo retumbar todo el lugar y su presencia fue toda dirigida hacia kuroito, si el respondía mal su vida acabaría en este momento seguramente

" gran madre de las arañas no puedo asegurarte de que mis acciones son buenas o son malvadas. Lo único que quiero en este mundo es sobrevivir a toda costa , sin importar nada ni nadie" dijo en joven mirando firmemente a los ojos de la gigantesca criatura

 _ **Tu decisión . A sido tomada , el tiempo y el destino serán los que nos den la respuesta , de la salvación o la destrucción , te permito firmar el contrato de mi clan ya que yo personalmente presenciare tu destino y estaré atenta a lo que suceda**_

Dijo la enorme araña y desde lo profundo del agujero oscuro salió un enorme pergamino de color completamente negro y antiguo siendo traído por uno de sus hilos

" _ **Fírmalo con tu sangre y el pacto será establecido"**_ dijo la enorme araña extendiendo el pergamino dejando al descubierto un pergamino en blanco

Kuroito sentía que si ejercía mucha fuerza El papel podía desintegrar el ancestral y antiguo royo por su edad

' _Jiongu puedes generan un poco de sangre para poder firmar el contrato'_ preguntó kuroito ya que seria muy desafortunado que esta oportunidad se perdiera solo por que no corría sangre por sus venas debido al jiongu

" _ **aunque detesto esa cualidad anatómica débil que ustedes los humanos llaman sangre , lo permitiré por esta vez"**_

Dijo el jiongu en su mente con algo de desprecio y algo extraño dentro del cuerpo de kuroito que en mucho tiempo el no había sentido emergió, el bombeo de sangre , sentía como los latidos del corazón bombeaban sangre por su cuerpo y con un rápido corte en su dedo firmo su nombre en el papel y coloco todas sus huellas digitales , firmando completamente el pacto

El gigantesco royo se envolvió y nuevamente se adentro en las profundidades del cráter para nunca mas ser visto hasta que alguien mas sea lo suficientemente digno de el

Algo muy extraño sucedió nuevamente dentro del cuerpo de kuroito, mas bien pudo sentirlo , era como si pudiera sentir todo a su alrededor a varios metros de su ubicación, podía sentir como las arañas a lo lejos movía sus piernas y cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso lo que estaba bajo sus pies , los insectos y demás seres vivos bajo tierra o en el aire , era como si las vibraciones le indicaran donde estaba cada cosa

"? que es esto que me sucede?" pregunto el joven intrigado ya que nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de poder distinguir cada cosa a su alrededor incluso sin verla

" _ **interesante dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea la afinidad del contratista con el clan habilidades únicas puedes ser heredadas de los animales dueños del contrato , y en tu caso tu afinidad es tan fuerte como para heredar la capacidad de sentir las vibraciones en el entorno como el de las arañas, algunas arañas cazan sintiendo las vibraciones en la telaraña cuando una presa queda atrapada en estas, o otras que son cazadoras pueden sentir las vibraciones en la tierra o el aire de cualquier cosa que se mueva gracias a los pelos especiales en sus cuerpos o las arañas acuáticas que sienten las vibraciones debajo del agua, dependiendo de la afinidad la habilidad será mas fuerte en cada persona e incluso pueden llegar a generar los mismo fluidos sin tener los órganos necesarios que lo generen, en nuestro caso seria los venenos mortales de cada araña"**_ respondió la reinaa araña ya que seria interesante que su nuevo contratista desarrolle las mismas habilidades que las arañas

Kuroito analizó las palabras de la reina araña hallándole lógica, nuevamente la afinidad o lo genes hacían un factor importante en la vida, y tal parece que kuroito al ser conformado completamente de hilos podía sentir las vibraciones de su entorno fácilmente casi como si se tratara de un sonar , e incluso estaba entusiasmado de poder llegar a usar los venenos de las arañas ya que en la serie no se demostró mucho sus usos y potencial, pero en las pocas veces que sucedió se pudo ver que eran muy letales a tal grado de incapacitar a ninjas poderosos , como cuando tsunade envenenó a jiraiya haciendo que este se debilitara, o el veneno que creo sakura para detener a sasuke capas de perjudicar a naruto un jinchuriki

en combate combinaría perfectamente con sus ataque haciéndolos mas mortales e incluso kuroito pensó en que mas adelante podía lograr envenenar todos sus hilos para que cada ataque sea mortal como lo hacia sasori con las armas de sus marionetas

Lo que menciono la araña era coherente tal parece que jiraiya tenia mas afinidad con los sapos que naruto o minato por que el podía escupir el aceite de sapo y estos otro no

" _**si ya no hay mas que hacer solo puedo esperar que tus acciones sean las correctas, me iré nuevamente a mi guarida llámame si necesitas algo "**_ dijo la enorme araña blanca y nuevamente se adentro en. Su hogar para descansar

" _ **Siiiiiiiiiiii felicidades"**_ gritaron varias arañas con alegría luego de que la gran madre se fue y todas las más pequeñas se acercaron a kuroito cargándolo y tirándolo al aire con emoción y gozo

El no las detuvo ya que no sentía ningún peligro o amenaza en sus acciones solo la alegría

"¿ y esto a que se debe?" pregunto el joven intrigado

" _**las arañas no han tenido un contratista en generaciones y están contentas de que por fin llegara, ellas te darán su total confianza y apoyo en lo que tu desees , protegeremos a nuestro maestro incluso a costa de nuestras vidas"**_ dijo la reina araña con determinación

Kuroito estaba mas que satisfecho había logrado conseguir un contrato animal muy leal y sabia que muy pronto superaría sus habilidades estancadas gracias a su ayuda solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

"arachne , disculpa mi impaciencia pero ¿ donde podemos comenzar a entrenar? Dijo el joven con entusiasmo

" _ **Solo ordena y cumpliremos tus deseos amo"**_ dijo la reina complaciendo a kuroito, muy pronto cumplirá todos sus planes


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **1 año después**

Una criatura gigante de color marrón anaranjado, de la familia de las arañas estaba arrasando todo a su paso en el bosque de la arañas , con solo el movimiento de sus patas destruía los troncos de los arboles inmensos como si fueran simple papel , las rocas y el terreno se desmoronaban y destruían de solo la presión del peso de la criatura en su arrebato de destrucción y masacre, y lo mas terrible y peligroso de todo era que un joven de no mas de 12 años de edad estaba en el epicentro de toda esta destrucción catastrófica

Esquivando todos los ataques entrantes y repeliendo los escombros y rocas gigantes que salían volando por los golpes de la gigantesca bestia evitando ser aplastado por los cuerpos enormes o los pisotones del inmenso animal

" **Prepararé , voy a ir con todo lo que tengo"** se escuchó una voz masculina y grabe saliendo de las fauces de la enorme criatura mientras una de sus patas se elevó por los aires y oscureció el terreno donde el joven se encontraba por efecto de la sombra de la gigantesca extremidad indicando que en ese lugar recaería el ataque inminente

El joven que en estos momentos tenía una apariencias diferente a la que acostumbraba ya que sobre sus iris que aun continuaban de color dorado habían cambiado su forma ya que estaban segmentados como si se tratara de los ojos de un insecto y sobre sus ojos o parpados habían unas marcas o pigmentaciones de color morado de apariencia delgada que bajaban hacia su nariz de forma estética y elegante ( _las mismas marcas que las de orochimaru),_ el joven ninja sintió el peligro y se preparo para esquivar el ataque entrante saltando del lugar justo en el momento en que la gigantesca pierna golpeo el suelo , todo el terreno se quebró y destruyo debido al a la fuerza y el peso del ataque nivelando todo el campo de batalla a varios metros a la redonda y dejándolo plano y sin ningún objeto aparte de los escombros y arboles tumbados en la circunferencia

" **todavía no e terminado, no bajes la guardia"**

Dijo la criatura y una gigantesca cantidad de chakra comenzó a ser reunida por el animal

 **Elemento tierra: picos de la araña de tierra**

Dijo la enorme criatura y desde donde la enorme pata había chocado con el suelo comenzó a emerger enormes estacas o picos de roca solida y concentrada de barios metros que comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el joven en un rango muy amplio mientras perforaban los arboles y rocas a su paso y nuevamente arrasando el terreno mientras levantaba polvo y escombros en su camino

El joven gracias a su nueva habilidad adquirida gracias al senjutsu de poder percibir el peligro y las vibraciones pudo sentir como varias estacas de rocas comenzaron a formarse a su espalda apuntando a sus signos vitales de forma sigilosa

Las estacas que había creado la araña eran simples señuelos , una distracción para que el joven se centrara en ese punto delantero, y el verdadero ataque se formaba en su espalda para tomarlo con la guardia baja y acertar el ataque

El joven reunió una gran cantidad de chakra en sus piernas y salto al aire en ultimo momento mientras que las estacas entrantes del frente y las que se formaron a su espalda chocaron entre si generando un enorme estruendo por el choque de las rocas alzando una nube de polvo en el lugar

Una estrategia y trampa muy inteligente y mortal creada por la araña, ya que si el hubiera sido atrapado su cuerpo seguramente seria perforado por las infinitas estacas de rocas y cualquier ninja promedio hubiera muerto ya que sus órganos internos serian destrozados

Dedujo el joven que emergió velozmente de la nube de polvo y comenzó a elevarse cada vez mas en el cielo gracias a unas apéndices extras que salieron de su espalda hecha de hilos creando una alas de color negro oscuro que lo mantuvieron a flote evitando tocar el suelo y que nuevamente los picos de roca se activaran

Para crear este jutsu kuroito se inspiro en la forma en la que konan la miembro de akatsuki utilizaba el papel para Volar , imitando esta metodología el utilizaba su energía yang y transformaba sus hilos haciéndolos lo mas ligero posibles, casi al peso de una pluma pudiendo elevarse por los aires solo con el impulso de las alas de hilos o si quería mas velocidad ordenaba que las patas de hilos emergieran de sus mascaras y utilizando el chakra de fuego y viento para recrear una especie de cañones o turbinas que aumentaban a un mas su velocidad

el había creado esta técnica ya que el combate en las alturas le aportaba una gran ventaja en batalla ya que muy pocos ninjas podían elevarse o volar como el y además de que también era una contramedida para aquellos ninjas que pronto comenzarían a aparecer en el futuro que si podían volar y por ende tenían una forma de contrarrestarlos como la levitación de pein o el vuelo de konan o incluso el dragón de arcilla de deidara y muchos otros mas

" **Bien pensado niño ahora mis picos no pueden lastimarte pero eso no significa que ahora estés a salvo"** dijo la enorme criatura a lo lejos y nuevamente comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de chakra

" **sarpullido de araña"**

Grito la criatura e innumerable cantidad de pelos de la propia araña salieron disparadas en la dirección del joven en el aire, una defensa natural de las tarántulas comunes es separar o lanzar sus propios pelos del cuerpo y de esta forma se incrustan en el cuerpo del enemigo y de esta manera huir de un depredador , pero en este caso esta tarántula de nombre Goliat no era común ya que media el doble que una convocatoria común y cada pelo fácilmente media de un metro o mas y sin contar la cantidad y dureza de cada pelo, además de que cada uno de estos media fácilmente mas que el propio kuroito y se dirigían a su dirección , solo había una forma de contrarrestar este ataque ya que prácticamente el cielo se había oscurecido de la cantidad enorme de pelos como lanzas que se dirigían a su ubicación

 **Sempo: Jiongu: defensa absoluta**

Dijo el joven y de cada costura o de cualquier parte de su cuerpo comenzaron a emerger una enorme densidad de hilos y se entrelazaron juntos formando una esfera completa alrededor del joven protegiéndolo de los ataques entrantes desde cualquier dirección

Pronto el aluvión de lanzas de pelo de araña chocaron contra la cúpula defensiva generando estruendos por cada golpe como si un arme de fuego de alto calibre y repetición golpeara el metal, pero incluso con tan tremente numero de ataques inmensos, la defensa no sedio y se mantuvo firme y poco a poco el ataque de metralla comenzó a decrecer hasta terminarse

Completamente

si de por sí la defensa de hilos comprimidos ya era muy resistente ya que su estructura se volvió mas fuerte que el propio acero, al agregarle chakra senjutsu había escalado a un nuevo nivel, debía ser un jutsu extremadamente poderoso para poder romperlo incluso kuroito pensaba que tal vez podía resistir una bijudama con esta defensa pero eso no podía demostrarlo hasta recibir ese ataque pero no se quería arriesgar, nada le aseguraba de que el daño pudiera ser completamente reducido

Cuando todos los ataques habían cesado el domo de hilos comenzó a retraerse volviendo al cuerpo de kuroito , el campo de batalla ahora era un mapa completo lleno de espinas incrustadas en el suelo perforando todo lo que hubiera en el lugar

De pronto desde el lago a la distancia varios chorros de agua a presión salieron disparados dirigidos a su espalda , cada chorro corto los arboles a su paso hasta llegar a la altura donde el joven se encontraba mientras la araña de color azul oscuro emergió de las profundidades mientras escupía de sus causes un chorro de agua

Kuroito nuevamente creo sus defensas de hilos en dirección del ataque pero esta ves le dio forma de triangulo o piramidal para que con esta figura el chorro de agua se bifurcará y reducirá su potencia ya que estos ataques concentrados era mejor recibirlos con Esta estrategia ya que el poder se perdería y en cambio con una defensa cuadrada o redonda el poder concentrado golpearía en un solo lugar pudiendo causar mas daño

Los chorros de agua continuaron pero esto era una simple distracción y con una velocidad tremenda la araña mas pequeña salió del bosque y de un solo brinco de sus patas poderosas llego a la altura donde se encontraba el joven y disparó una red de hilos pegajosos

 **Elemento rayo: red atrapa moscas**

Dijo la araña pequeña y disparo una red electrificada enfrente de kuroito, esta red su propósito no era lastimarlo o herirlo sino todo lo contrario , el joven nuevamente se cubrió con su defensa y la red eléctrica lo envolvió pero cuando la araña comenzó a caer al suelo por la gravedad la red aun permanecía sujeta a ella y la jalo fuertemente lanzando al joven contra el suelo inmovilizándolo

La red aun permanecía pegado a su defensa y seria electrocutado si la regresaba a su cuerpo además de que un liquido viscoso cubría la malla y al contacto con el suelo o una superficie se pegaría a esta manteniéndola en el lugar evitando que se moviera e inmovilizando a su presa

En una caída fuerte la reina araña había saltado en frente de kuroito y abrió sus fauces en todo su esplendor y un humo de color morado comenzó a ser liberado

" **Nube venenosa"**

Dijo la enorme araña y el veneno concentrado en forma gaseosa salió disparado como un torrente en dirección de kuroito y ya que el estaba inmovilizado solo pudo recibir la técnica mortal

Esta era una de las estrategias en el combate natural o arraigada en los genes de las arañas que consistía en inmovilizar la presa con su red y luego terminarla inyectando o matándolas con el veneno

Pero kuroito no era una presa común , el no necesitaba respirar, no había pulmones que cumplieran dicha función y por ende no podía ser envenenado por sus vías respiratorias

Mientras las arañas esperaban que el veneno surtiera efecto dentro de la nube toxica, el joven extendió sus manos y de las costuras de estas comenzaron a emerger una gran cantidad de hilos que se entrelazaron formando unas especies de manos o garras de tamaño grande y sujetaron la red junto con chakra de viento destrozándola en dos la red y liberándolo de su cautiverio

Sin esperar que las arañas reaccionaran. Kuroito reunió una gran cantidad de chakra normal como natural y transformo con energía yang sus hilos para que fueran lo mas ligeros posible y con un salto de velocidad salió disparado desde dentro de la nube desapareciendo en el acto como una imagen residual

" **¿Dónde esta, pueden sentirlo?"** dijo Goliat pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que kuroito emergió enfrente de el a una velocidad que no le permitió reaccionar y con las garras grandes de hilos reunió chakra y formo un gigantesco puño y golpeo a la enorme tarántula que salió lanzada lejos por el gran golpe cargado de chakra mientras era arrastrado por el piso y callo con fuerza en el bosque debilitado

Dicho golpe hubiera sido imposible de lograr incluso con el chakra cargado que el reunió en el puño de hilos , pero el fue capaz de mover a la gigantesca y pesada criatura ya que recreo la misma forma de aumentar su velocidad aligerando sus hilos pero como paso siguiente y de forma contraria transformaba los hilos lo más pesados y densos posible con su chakra yang

Esta estrategia de combate era muy eficiente ya que aprovechaba la velocidad ganada al aligerar los hilos y luego al volverlos súper pesados y densos su poder de golpe y fuerza incrementaban abismalmente

Esta estrategia era muy parecida a la que utilizo el tercer raikage junto a oonoki en su pelea contra madara y su susanoo , pero envés de utilizar chakra de elemento tierra para hacer ligero o pesado el cuerpo, kuroito usaba el elemento yang aumentando su fuerza y poder destructivo aún más

Pero esta forma de combate era muy peligrosa y muy difícil de dominar para cualquier otro ninja ya que al aumentar tanto su velocidad creaba la visión de túnel y su visión panorámica se volvía borrosa y que además al momento de volverse pesado su tiempo de reacción se vería muy afectado ya que su cuerpo se volvería muy rígido y difícil de mover dejando una abertura para que el enemigo contraataque .

El raikage podía contrarrestar estas desventajas gracias a su dominio en el elemento rayo y su armadura de chakra de rayo que le permitía a su cerebro reaccionar de una forma mas acelerada y prevenir un contraataque , y en el caso de kuroito el utilizaba su tiempo de reacción al peligro mejorada gracias al senjutsu y el chakra natural pudiendo reaccionar y evitar cualquier contraataque

La araña había sido golpeada muy fuertemente y no pudo levantarse y sin esperar a que las otras criaturas actuaran

de la espalda de kuroito emergió una extremidad y apunto hacia la dirección de las dos arañas en tierra la reina y la araña saltarina

Una enorme cantidad de chakra se pudo percibir y de la punta de la pata comenzó a crearse una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un puño

" **sempo: jiongu: bala incendiaria**

La esfera de fuego fue lanzada a una gran velocidad y golpeo el suelo entre las dos arañas que trataron de esquivar el ataque pero en el momento siguiente lo único que se pudo sentir fue el calor intenso e insoportable que irradió la explosión y luego el gran estruendo como si se tratara de barios kilos de tnt estallando en el lugar

Luego de que el estruendo seso las dos arañas habían sido repelidas por la onda de choque y la fuerza explosiva mandándolas a Volar del lugar mientras chocaban y destruía todo a su paso mientras rodaban , las quemaduras no verán grabes ni mortales pero si lo suficiente para causar gran daño , el apunto al terreno en vez de las arañas ya que no quería matarlas innecesariamente

Con tres arañas abajo e incapacitadas e inmóviles solo le quedaba uno por terminar, la araña de nombre aqua y rápidamente voló al lago cercano con sus alas de hilos mientras esquivaba los múltiples chorros de agua a presión que eran lanzados constantemente para derribarlo pero eran inefectivos contra la velocidad y tiempo de reacción de kuroito y pronto llego al lugar y callo sobre la superficie del agua sosteniéndose con chakra en la superficie

" **nada mal lograste vencer a mis hermanos pero no podrás contra mi , estas en mi territorio"** dijo la araña azul con confianza y un remolino se formo velozmente debajo del joven succionándolo hasta las profundidades del lago

" **Elemento agua: ataúd de la araña de agua"** dijo la enorme criatura y la fuerza del vórtice comenzó a incrementar aumentando el peso y la fuerza del agua que presionaba a kuroito contra el fondo del lago, todo el vórtice abarcaba casi completamente el lago y su volumen

" **si no te rindes morirás ahogado, o aplastado por la presión del agua"** dijo la araña acercándose al borde del vórtice y mirando como kuroito estaba siendo aplastado fácilmente por la presión de agua inmovilizándolo

Este jutsu es .muy parecido a la prisión de agua de los ninjas de kirigakure que aumentaban la densidad y la presión del agua aprisionando al sujeto dentro sin poder moverse ni hacer sellos de manos ya que la densidad del agua no permitía que se movieran, pero este jutsu era a escalas enormes utilizando el propio lago y el vórtice para aprisionar a la persona en el fondo y aplastándola hasta morir sin dejar que se mueva el sujeto y el agua nunca se acabaría ya que se reutilizaba el liquido del entorno del lago

Cualquier ninja hubiera muerto ya que estaría incapacitado inmóvil por la presión y ya que no podían utilizar sellos de mano para realizar jutsus su único destino seria morir, pero kuroito no era como los otros ninjas, el agua no lo ahogaría ya que no respiraba, la presión no lo aplastaba hasta la muerte ya que la densidad de sus hilos evitaban que el muriera aplastado y reuniendo chakra y sin necesidad de utilizar sellos de manos comenzó su contrataque

" tu no eres la única que puede utilizar los elementos del entorno a su favor , es mi turno, resístelo"

Dijo el joven y cargo una gran cantidad de chakra y múltiples tornados de agua girando a gran velocidad comenzaron a formarse en el lago y tomaron la forma de dragones de agua

" **Sempo: elemento agua: múltiples dragones de agua"**

Pronunció el joven y mas de diez dragones orientales de agua rugieron y subieron desde el fondo del lago apuntando a la gigantesca criatura, cada uno atacó a una pata para derribarla y el resto golpeo en las partes débiles como el abdomen y la parte inferior de la araña explotando al choque y creando una lluvia que callo en el agua mientras que la enorme criatura salió disparada del lago y callo en tierra mientras rodaba y golpeaba todo a su paso quedando inconsciente

El jutsu del vórtice se cánselo ya que su creador había sido derrotado y todo el lago volvió a su normalidad cubriendo al joven completamente con el agua ya que se encontraba en el fondo, pero rápidamente el salí disparado fuera del lago gracias a crear sus extremidades de araña y combinarlas con agua y aire para crear turbinas de agua que lo ayudaron a salir fácilmente del fondo del lugar

" **es suficiente , ya has demostrado que controlas perfectamente el senjutsu derrotando a todos completamente, tu entrenamiento a culminado, yo la reina araña te nombro oficialmente como un sabio del reino de las arañas"** dijo la enorme viuda negra que se acerco al lago con todas sus heridas acompañado de sus otros hermanos que habían sido derrotado anteriormente

"gracias por haberme entrenado reina araña, gracias a ti logre superar mis limites nuevamente, es momento de que vuelva a la aldea" dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente

" **fue un honor haber ayudado al maestro del contrato con las arañas, recuerda llamarnos cuando nos necesites siempre estaremos a tu disposición , cuando necesites algún veneno o alguna destreza única de las arañas llámame"**

" **maestro, si requieres fuerza bruta y el poder destructivo de las rocas no dudes en invocarme "** dijo goliat la tarántula

" **si requieres infiltrante bajo el agua o cualquier fuerza con este elemento no dudes en invocarle"** dijo aqua la araña del agua

" **si necesitas velocidad, agilidad y poder de salto , además del poder del rayo estaré a tu servicio"** dijo la araña saltarina llamada tobihaneru

Con toda la aprobación y ayuda de las arañas , kuroito regreso al mundo humano en una explosión de humo

" **el orgullo del reinó de las arañas"** dijo la reina arachne cuando el joven desapareció

En el mundo humano en un campo de entrenamiento una explosión humo estallo y de esta emergió kuroito

"me tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba perfeccionar mis técnicas y lograr dominar el senjutsu" dijo el joven mientras sus ojos y párpados volvían a la normalidad , el no pensaba que le tomaría un año pero la forma de aprender el senjutsu de las arañas era muy peligrosa y mortal ya que era recibir el propio veneno de la madre de todas las arañas en su cuerpo y tratar de controlarlo, y hasta que el no estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera resistirlo y sus niveles de chakra estuvieran lo mas altos y desarrollados posiblemente no recibió la mordida mortal

Cuando el entreno y su chakra como sus habilidades y resistencias llegaron a sus máximos niveles fue al nido de la madre araña y la llamo , al poco tiempo esta criatura que todavía desprendía esa sensación de divinidad emergió de su escondite , y le dio su mordida mortal

El veneno de la madre de las arañas estaba completamente hecho de chakra natural y no había forma de poder aprender el senjutsu de forma detenida como lo era el estilo de los sapos, en cambio el estilo de las arañas era muy brusco ya que el veneno cargado con chakra elemental seria inyectado de forma inmediata en su cuerpo llenándolo de chakra senjutsu , y por este mismo motivo es que no había invocadores de las arañas hasta el momento ya que morían por este veneno tan mortal, cuando el asumió la prueba y por primera vez en muchos años desde que el renació en este mundo, casi muere, por poco y sucede, el chakra inyectado bruscamente genero un desequilibrio completo en su chakra interno que lo obligo a elevar su chakra al máximo tratando de mantener el equilibro entre las energías yin y yang en su cuerpo para que el chakra natural no lo dominara, pero incluso con sus enormes cantidades de chakra no logro mantener el equilibrio y comenzó a convertirse en piedra, el propio jiongu se alarmo comenzó a expulsar del cuerpo los hilos que se estaban transformando en piedra para evitar que se propagaran dentro del cuerpo rápidamente, pero incluso con esto la transformación continuaba y tarde que temprano su cuerpo se volvería de piedra

el debia encontrar una forma rápida de evitar su muerte, y la única forma o idea que encontró fue dividir el veneno cargado de chakra natural y separar una porción y enviarla a cada mascara para que de esta forma se debilitara el veneno y cada mascara se encargaría de equilibrar el chakra yin-yang y contrarrestar una pequeña porción de chakra natural , y no mantener todo el chakra natural en un solo cuerpo, afortunadamente esta forma fue efectiva y poco a poco su cuerpo se equilibro y comenzó a mantener control sobre el chakra natural deteniendo la metamorfosis en roca

Sus ojos cambiaron como los de un insecto aun manteniendo su color dorado y esclerótica negra y además gano una pigmentación morada sobre sus párpados, lamentablemente llevaba genes de orochimaru y cada vez se parecía mas a el , y su pigmentación tenia la misma forma que la de orochimaru haciendo que su apariencia sea muy semejante al ninja traidor , tarde que temprano el llegaría a ser idéntico que el ninja renegado y no podía ser evitado

Después de analizar en su mente lo que había ocurrido en ese año fue derribado por dos abrazos fuertes que lo llevaron al suelo

"kuro-kun", "kuro" gritaron dos niños pequeños mientras lo abrazaban

Estos eran el rubio y la heredera hyuga , el había reaparecido en el mismo campo de entrenamiento en el que el había desaparecido , y como normalmente hacían los niños se encontraban entrenando cuando el apareció

" te demoraste mucho, pensé que no lograrías llegar a tiempo para los exámenes genin" dijo naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

" tranquilo ya estoy aquí y podremos estar juntos en un equipo nuevamente "

" estas seguro de que podremos estar juntos kuro-kun, mi papá me contó que los equipos son escogidos por el propio hokage y el decide como serán conformados" dijo la niña separándose del abrazo del joven, aunque naruto todavía permaneció colgado a el

" tenlo por seguro que estaremos en un equipo , yo mismo me encargare de eso personalmente"

" kuro es tan genial" dijo el rubio con alegría sabiendo que si lo decía el niño pelinegro su palabra se cumpliría ya que el nunca los había decepcionado

" y cuéntenme ¿Cómo a progresado su entrenamiento?" pregunto el joven con interés

"Anone, anone sabes hinata están genial con su arco ahora, ella pudo pegarle a una manzana muy, muy muy lejos que ni siquiera pude verla, ella es asombrosa" dijo el rubio emocionado mientras que la hyuga se sonrojaba fuertemente por el alago

" y tu naruto ¿dominaste la energía yang?" pregunto el joven interesado ya que todos sus planes en su mente giraban en la respuesta del rubio si era positiva

" sabes fue muy difícil usar esa energía rara, demasiado duro para poderla separar de la otra energía pero yo no quería defraudarte y le puse muchas ganas y hace poco lo logre, ahora puedo utilizarla aunque no la e dominado completamente" dijo en rubio algo triste ya que le fue muy difícil pero se alegro al escuchar a su amigo

" bien echo naruto , tu también hinata estoy orgulloso de ustedes" dijo el pelinegro mientras se le veía una sonrisa enorme bajo su mascara que también alegro a los niños

Pero esa sonrisa de kuroito no era de alegría sino todo lo contrario sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección

Pero pronto la alegría de todos se vio interrumpida ya que el aire se puso tenso y frío y varios ambus aparecieron rodeando completamente el campo de entrenamiento , y liberando intensiones asesinas

" kuroito de la aldea de la hoja el hokage requiere tu presencia inmediatamente, es una orden directa si la desacatas tu muerte será inminente" dijo el líder de los ANBU que se acerco a los niños con intensiones asesinas volando por el aire

Era la primera vez que los niños sentían las intensiones asesinas de un ninja entrenado y comenzaron a temblar de miedo y se colocaron en la espalda de kuroito buscando protección ya que a el no le afectaba

" ¡el no ha hecho nada malo, déjenlo en paz!" grito el rubio con ira en su voz

" el no es una persona mala" dijo la hyuga tímidamente

" si no obedeces cumpliremos la orden del alto mando " dijo nuevamente el líder ANBU mientras que todos los enmascarados desenfundaban sus espadas recortadas y aumentaban mas su instinto asesino preparándose para la batalla haciendo cada vez mas tenso el aire y llenando de mas miedo a los niños

" tranquilos, no se pongan nerviosos yo cooperare, vamos a ver que quiere ese vejestorio, naruto , hinata no se preocupen yo estaré bien" dijo el joven mientras comenzó a acercarse al líder ANBU con sus manos en el aire y dicho sujeto le toco el hombro y todos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a los niños solos en el campo de batalla

Rápidamente reaparecieron enfrente de la oficina del hokage y el joven ninja entro sin esperar ninguna indicación, ya desde la puerta sabia que el hokage lo estaba esperando ya que pudo sentir completamente la presencia abrumadora de este hombre

El gran dios shinobi se encontraba fumando con su pipa detrás de su escritorio mientras le daba la espalda al joven y miraba el paisaje por una ventana , el aire estaba pesado, podía sentir como el viejo hombre desprendía peligro por cada poro de su piel

"¿Sabes que tan difícil fue detener a los otros consejeros para que no te marcaran como ninja renegado? "dijo el hokage sin voltear su silla y una bocanada de humo se elevo en el aire

"No se, tu dímelo, no me importa lo que digan esos vejestorios" dijo el joven desinteresadamente

"¡no estés bromeando conmigo! Dijo el viejo y giro su silla mientras el aire se volvía sumamente pesado y se podía sentir el chakra y presencia potente del que ahora estaba en frente del pelinegro, el hokage aquel que ha vivido innumerables batallas y guerras , una presencia muy abrumador que muy pocos en toda su vida logran alcanzar

Pero lamentablemente para el hokage, el sujeto enfrente de el no era un ninja común , que dicha presencia no le afectaba ni lo perturbaba en lo mas mínimo, incluso el joven pensaba que si en caso de que ellos dos tuvieran que luchar , el seguramente ganaría

Al ver que el joven no retrocedía de miedo ni se perturbaba ni incluso con su gran presencia que en el pasado hubiera intimidado a cualquier ninja, el hokage lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar

" solo piensa que pasaría si el hijo de orochimaru , que estaba siendo tan vigilado personalmente por el escuadrón de ninja sensores y detectores de la aldea desapareciera de improvisto sin dejar ningún rastro ni forma de ser encontrado durante todo un año sin previo aviso o vigilancia, los concejales y otros miembros casi me obligan para marcarte como un ninja desertor incluso yo casi sedo en esta decisión, no queríamos que otro caso como el de orochimaru se repitiera, así que dime ¿Dónde demonios estabas?" dijo el hokage con mucha seriedad, mas una orden que una sugerencia

"Para facilitar mas esta discusión , será mejor que te lo muestre y terminar de perder tiempo con este estúpido problema" dijo el joven mientras el hokage miro atentamente esperaron la respuesta

Y rápidamente los párpados del muchacho comenzaron a tomar un tono de color morado y el hokage se quedo estupefacto y boquiabierto

"si conoces de mi apariencia sabrás de lo que se trata, ya que yo se que un discípulo tuyo también puede acceder a esta misma técnica, pero yo no soy como el, yo e logrado dominar perfectamente este poder " dijo kuroito arrogantemente tratando de callarle la boca al hokage y que el problema se resolviera lo mas rápido posible

El hokage analizaba detalladamente al joven frente a el, como alguien tan pequeño que ni siquiera a salido de la adolescencia logro dominar dicho estado que ni su propio aprendiz había completado perfectamente durante décadas

Genio entre genios o un monstruo entre monstruos , pensó el hokage que ni en toda su larga vida y con todo lo que el a ganado de experiencia y conocimiento había visto a un ninja tan talentoso

" ¿Dónde conseguiste un contrato animal?, ¿ danzo te lo dio?, o ¿orochimaru se infiltro en la aldea y te permitió firmar su contrato con las serpientes? , yo se que el no da nada gratis ¿que esta planeando ese sujeto?, responde honestamente o si no yo me encargare personalmente de ti, mi paciencia se esta acabando" dijo el anciano aumentando la atención en el aire

" ya me estoy cansado de esto, ¿acaso no e dejado en claro que no tengo ninguna relación con orochimaru?, entiéndelo hokage yo odio a ese sujeto, de solo pensar que su ADN esta en mi cuerpo me repugna, si alguna vez lo veo personalmente yo lo matare tenlo por seguro, lo haré sufrir lentamente como el me hizo sentir con sus torturas, haré que el pague todo eso con su vida, ya no estoy de humor incluso si eres el propio hokage ya me estoy hartando de su desconfianza y recelos , solo te voy a responder esta ultima pregunta y me iré de aquí, así no lo quieras" dijo el joven con desagrado y comenzó a realizar sellos de manos mientras que el hokage se preparo ya que el joven en frente de el lo había desafiado abiertamente y podía planear un ataque , pero el bajo su guardia ya que distinguió los sellos que el ninja estaba haciendo

 **Jutsu de invocación**

Dijo el pelinegro y golpe o escritorio del hokage invocando una pequeña araña en el lugar

" **maestro, ¿necesita algo?, solo ordene y yo lo cumpliré lo mejor que pueda"** dijo la pequeña araña con una voz chillona pero determinante , que afirmaba que cumpliría cualquier orden

El viejo ninja vio la araña y la detallo completamente , mientras que la pequeña criatura giro su cuerpo y vio al anciano firmemente

" **¿Acaso el es nuestro enemigo?, puedo sentir una gran presencia viniendo de el y se que no lo puedo vencer pero si tu lo ordenas yo con gusto daré mi vida y te defenderé** " dijo la pequeña con firmeza y orgullo

" tranquila, el no es nuestro enemigo, es "mi hokage" y si en algún momento trabajas con el o cualquier otra araña quiero que también lo obedezcas" dijo el joven tratando de ganarse la confianza del anciano

"como ordene maestro, será un gusto trabajar con este anciano" dijo la pequeña araña mientras se inclinaba en sus patas delanteras tratando de hacer una reverencia al anciano

" ¿acaso no sabias que tan peligroso es hacer el jutsu de invocación sin ningún contrato?, pudiste haber muerto" dijo el anciano dejando de liberar su presencia y normalizar el ambiente

" si yo conocía los peligros, pero decidí arriesgarme , había llegado en un punto estancado que no me permitía mejorar, y cuando yo pertenecía a raíz leí en sus bibliotecas sobre la energía natural y el senjutsu , anqué yo descubrí que dicha energía era muy volátil y peligrosa y que podría morir, decidí enfrentarlo para poder ser mejor y mucho mas fuerte al dominarlo, y afortunadamente acerté y ahora soy mejor que antes y cumplí mi objetivo"

El hokage aspiro una gran bocanada de humo y la exhaló completamente, este joven le daba muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza mas que cualquier otro

" por esta vez te dejare pasar esta insubordinación , puedo sentir que tus palabra en contra de orochimaru son verdaderas y no mientes, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder otra situación igual, y una ultima advertencia no me vuelvas a desafiar abiertamente , sigo siendo la mayor autoridad en la aldea y serás castigado si vuelve a suceder, ¿entiendes?" dijo el anciano con firmeza y espero una respuesta del joven pero luego de un tiempo y sin ninguna reacción el hokage se rindió, definitivamente este niño era un gran problema y dolor de cabeza

" uffff, puedes retirarte no hay nada mas que discutir " ordenó el hokage y el niño comenzó a retirarse pero ya casi llegando a la puerta este dio media vuelta y miro al hokage fijamente

" ya que me distes tantas molestias con este asunto , quiero que me hagas un favor"

Otra vez esa actitud desagradable de este joven pensó el hokage pero estaba interesado en lo que el niño quería e hizo una afirmación con su cabeza para que prosiguiera

" escuche de naruto que pronto serán los exámenes genin y quiero que tu nos ubiques en un solo equipo junto a hinata, espero que puedas cumplirlo"

"aunque recibí una petición de una kunoichi que recién se graduó a jounin que quería entrenar a hinata ya que durante la infancia de la niña ella la instruyó, pero yo pensare tu sugerencia mejor ya que tu y esos niños han trabajado juntos mucho tiempo y formaron un gran trabajo en equipo que no puede ser superado y que seria mas perjudicial si los separo , lo tendré en cuenta y tratare que se cumpla esto " confirmo el hokage lo que relajo al niño ya que seria favorable si el los respaldaba

" y una ultima cosa , en el futuro naruto te sorprenderá y quiero que si llega ese momento consigas el maestro adecuado para que lo entrene, sin importar cualquier costo, ¿puedes hacer eso?"

Estas palabras intrigaron al hokage, naruto de por si ya lo tenia muy sorprendido sus habilidades habían mejorado enormemente gracias a este joven frente de el, pero si kuroito afirmaba que naruto mejoraría aun mas lo llenaba de mucha curiosidad, que habilidad seria mas fuerte o llamativa que pueda ser mejor que el rasengan que el rubio ya sabia y que había superado sus expectativas ya que el sabia que sin la influencia de kuroito naruto seria muy débil a comparación de su estado actual

" ¿y que seria esa situación capaz de asombrarme a mi el hokage?"

" el tiempo lo dirá no seas impaciente, cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás" dijo el joven sarcástica y burlonamente mientras salía de la oficina sin responder y dejando confundido e intrigado al hokage

_,_

Mientras tanto kuroito se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento lo mas rápido que pudo , naruto ya había aprendido a manipular la energía yang según palabras de el y esto daba como resultado que su plan podría proseguir a la siguiente fase

El mundo entero pronto temblarían ante el nacimiento de otro dios shinobi , y todo gracias a los planes de kuroito

Con una sonrisa enorme en su boca el aumento mas su velocidad para llegar lo mas rápido posible

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección


End file.
